<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The New World by greyquill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093938">Into The New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill'>greyquill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(somewhat), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Antediluvian Period, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyglot Ten, Primitive Culture?, Primitive Skills, Stillbirth, Time Skips, graphic description of childbirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyquill/pseuds/greyquill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Taeyong have always loved each other, that's a fact, plain and simple, even if they're not suppose to.</p><p>When they're forced to leave their pack, how will they forge their path through this new world and where will it lead them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was completely inspired by SNSD's song. If you haven't listened to it, please do. It's a very lovely song :)<br/>Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story. I had a fun time writing it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since they left the pack, it’s been constant hiding and running. They never stay in the same place for too long for fear of drawing unwanted attention from enemy packs. When they left, Ten was only 2 moons pregnant and it was the end of summer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traveling was easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Ten is ready to give birth at any second, they try and stay put as long as they can in areas where they can keep warm from the cold and snow of winter. This time, their sanctuary comes in the form of an olden tree with raised roots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit of digging underneath makes a space big enough for Ten’s black wolf to crawl into the naturally insulated space. He lays on his side, on top of the furs they made to keep warm in their human forms and looks towards the glaring white entrance of his makeshift cavern, towards his mate sitting just outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong’s white wolf sits at the entrance, too big to crawl in with Ten but blending in with his surroundings well enough. He’s sitting stoic, ears swiveling this way and that, dark brown eyes staring off into the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re not on any pack’s territory but there’s always the chance of running into rogue wolves in these unoccupied lands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten whines and Taeyong immediately turns around, poking his head in, sniffling. He licks his muzzle comfortingly and scoots over on the furs. Taeyong whines and stands back, looking around once again before settling at the entrance of the cavern, essentially blocking out the cold with his body and keeping Ten warm. Ten keeps his eyes open in the pitch black of the hole and listens to Taeyong’s breathing, coming in huffs that slow until they both fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten wakes when he feels spasms seize his body and course down from his belly to his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s time… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curls in on himself, sniffing his lower half before stretching his legs to push away the furs, keeping them from getting dirty. Another spasm has him curling up again and laying his head down against the earth. He can’t see anything in the dark of the hole, aside from himself and Taeyong’s body, but he can hear his mate’s soft breathing, still asleep and his own beginning to quicken as more contractions seize his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like forever before the pain starts to become unbearable. He whimpers and then he feels his first pup leave him. He sits up to bring the pup closer, licking away the sack and taking care of the placenta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of his fluids fills the cavern and he can hear Taeyong waking up, sniffling and whining questioningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can tell something is wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten licks his tiny pup and presses it closer to his belly. He hopes the tiny thing is just sleeping and that his body is enough to keep it warm. He doesn’t get to worry for long because pain starts to rack his body as his second pup is born. He does the same with this one, pressing it close with its sibling once it's clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain ceases after his third and final pup and by then the stench of their birth is filling the cave and making Ten dizzy, which doesn’t help the fact that he’s exhausted, worn to the bone. He curls around their tiny bodies, nudging them lightly to get them to wake and start eating from him, but they remain asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s too quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re too quiet, not even huffs leave their tiny muzzles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whines for Taeyong and his mate moves away from the entrance, shifting into his human form. His furs hang off his body as he kneels in front of the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light of early morning shines into the hole, momentarily blinding Ten. He blinks his eyes till he can see normally before looking down at his pups. All of them have dark fur like him, two tiny omegas and one tiny alpha, perfectly healthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of them remain unmoving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten blinks away the tears in his eyes and licks their tiny bodies one last time. He shifts into his human form before the howls of sorrow can claw their way out of his throat. The danger of alerting rogue wolves to their location sits like a thorn in the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up and sees his mate’s grief-stricken eyes staring back at him through his silver bangs. He shakes his head as the first tears begin to stream down his face, as Taeyong reaches into the cavern for their stillborn pups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handles them with care and takes a moment to just hold them and admire them, waiting for Ten. He looks towards the cave to see Ten has rolled onto his side, back facing him. And so, he stands and begins to walk through the snow, away from his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returns, his hands are stained with dirt, stuck beneath his fingernails, and his face is puffy and red from crying. He slides into the cavern with Ten and curls up in the cramped space, wrapping his arms around his mate and pulling his furs close so he won’t be cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten breaks down in his arms, crying quietly and clutching his arms over his stomach, trembling all over. Taeyong can only hold Ten tight as they both cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It snows through the day, enough for the entrance of their hole to be covered almost completely. Taeyong shifted at some point to keep the snow from falling in on them and to keep Ten warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since earlier, Ten has remained in his human form, curled in on himself and with his furs precariously placed over his thin frame. For now, he’ll let him sleep but, eventually, they’ll need to start moving again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time passes before Ten shifts closer to Taeyong and turns around to press his face to his white fur. Taeyong whines and licks the top of Ten’s head. Ten presses closer, seeking warmth from Taeyong’s wolf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a few moments before Ten’s hushed voice breaks the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have stayed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong wants to shift, wants to run his hands over Ten’s back, over his near-obsidian hair, wants to comfort him, but the snow building up behind his back keeps him from doing so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have stayed… this would never… our pups would…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chokes on the words and looks up at Taeyong, trying to make out his eyes in the dark but all he can feel is his warm huffs of breath on his face. Taeyong licks Ten’s cheek and places one of his paws over his side, careful to not jostle his furs or scratch him. Ten curls his hands in Taeyong’s fur and presses his face to his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong wants to hold Ten and never let go. A small part of him wishes they could’ve stayed with their pack, with their friends and families back in the territory of the lush valley they called home, but he knows, staying there would have meant losing his soulmate, losing his Ten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Taeyong wakes up, the cabin is dark and his friends are asleep in their separate cots. A glance at the door shows hazy grey light pouring in from the crack at the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must barely be dawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretches and yawns, running a hand through his silver hair and shaking it out. He sits up and shivers slightly in his briefs before making his way around the room, waking up his friends by shaking them awake and laying on them. He’s answered with grunts and shoves, and so he grabs his clothes, which are identical to everyone else’s garments, and heads out to wash up in the stream just outside the campsite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks across the clearing surrounded by four different cabins towards the treeline and to the stream just behind it. The sky becomes less grey as the sun continues to rise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he returns towards the clearing, now in his clothes, he passes Taeil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Taeyong smiles, “Is everyone in your cabin awake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly. They won’t wake up till there’s breakfast ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil smiles, “What about yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I tried waking them up but,” he shrugs, “who knows if they are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil nods and continues on his way with a small wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong walks back towards the cabins and steps into the designated alpha one, only to see that all his roommates have barely moved since he left them. He sighs and opens the door wide open, letting light stream in before grabbing the broom in the corner and banging it against the wall, making a loud cracking sound with each swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAKEY WAKEY!! RISE AND SHINE, YOU WONDERFUL BEASTS OF BURDEN!!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny, Jaehyun, and Yuta simultaneously sit up in their beds and begin scrambling to get out of the hold of their blankets while trying to figure out what’s going on. Taeyong quits banging the broom once Johnny glares over at him from his spot on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re up! We’re up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smirks and sets the broom aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun and Yuta are still bleary-eyed and looking over at Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t, I don’t know, not make so much noise?” Yuta mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Desperate times call for desperate measures. Now you all hurry and get cleaned up so you can get some breakfast. The pups are gonna be waking up soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the three alphas are up and practically running out the door to get ready for the day. Taeyong watches them run off from the porch of their cabin with a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the end of spring, nearing summer. For the past moon, he, his friends, and some of the younger wolves of the pack have stayed at a separate location from where the main pack stays (yet still on pack territory). They’ve been training and honing their various skills while three older wolves overwatch their activities. It’s done every year so that younger wolves will have an easier time assimilating into the pack. They call it the Sowing Moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to the cabin nearest on the right opens and Doyoung steps out followed by Jungwoo. The two omegas look over and wave, Taeyong waves back but continues to look at the door expectantly. He doesn’t wait for long before the angel with honey skin and raven hair comes out of the cabin. His hair is ruffled and he’s pouting as he squints in the early morning light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and calls out, waving his arms over his head enthusiastically, “Tenie! Tenie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten looks over, rubbing his eyes before smiling wide and waving as he follows after Doyoung and Jungwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonder what I have to do to get a greeting like that,” Doyoung mutters under his breath, good-naturedly and Jungwoo giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong watches them go with a huge grin plastered on his face. His attention is drawn away when he smells the beginnings of breakfast being cooked. Apparently, he isn’t the only one that smells it when the door to the pup’s cabin bursts open and the seven inhabitants come running out, pushing and shoving to get to the stream. Taeyong chuckles, watching them sprint across the clearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest of them, an alpha named Mark, notices him and shouts a good morning before continuing on his way. The others behind him also shout good morning when they see the older alpha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and waves in answer. He doesn’t get to see much of the pups, playfully dubbed ‘The Dreamies’, but the few times he has, their teamwork and charisma have stood out every time. He steps off the porch and starts walking towards the bonfire area behind the omega and pup cabins where all the dining and meetings are held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other day, he’d be racing to get there but today he takes his time strolling between the cabins. The reason being that they usually train every day from morning to night but the night prior, their camp leader said today would be a relaxed day, which they get every 5 million years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of cooking rice only grows stronger as he nears the dining area. He smiles when he sees their camp leader but what he isn’t expecting to see is the pack alpha standing nearby, talking with him. The pack alpha rarely ever comes out here, much less with his second, Johnny’s appa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Taeil’s voice behind him and glances over his shoulder to see Taeil walk past him and towards his father. The pack alpha, Gyuhae, smiles as Taeil approaches him, embracing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong glances to his right to see Johnny and shrugs, “I just came over here and they were here already.” Taeyong looks up at Johnny, at the suspicious look in his eyes directed at his father. He knows he and his father don’t have the best bond. He pats his back, “They’re probably just here for an evaluation, you know, like when we were pups.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shrugs one shoulder and starts towards where the other camp leader is beginning to serve rice to the pups. When did they get there? Taeyong follows after Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’ve got their food, the alphas sit around in a circle, chatting idly. The omegas and the pups are sitting similarly with their own groups. Usually, they’d all sit together but since Gyuhae is here and watching them, they don’t dare intermingle. The pack alpha is strict about things like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun and Yuta try and lighten the mood, trying to distract Johnny, who keeps glancing at his appa every few seconds. Taeyong knows why they aren’t so close and most of it has to do with the fact that Johnny’s appa is the first female alpha to take the position of second-in-command. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Female alphas are rare in their pack, so everyone thought that the history of the Seo’s being in that position in the pack was over. She left everyone astounded when she rose to the rank, despite her primary sex. Then when she had a male alpha pup, she was determined to shape him into the best the pack has ever seen and see him become the next pack alpha. Johnny never wanted any part in that plan. All he wanted was a loving parent, he confessed to Taeyong. So it’s only understandable that their relationship is so strained, but even without that, their appearance at the Sowing Moon has left everyone confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camp leader claps his hands to gather everyone’s attention once they’re mostly done eating. “Good morning, everyone! I’m sure you've all noticed, we are joined today by pack alpha, Moon Gyuhae, and second, Seo Jeongmin. I know I said today was going to be a free day, but our leader has some very important news to share with you all.” The camp leader steps aside as Gyuhae stands before them with Jeongmin not far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, pups. As you all know, my son is of age and is now ready to find a worthy mate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, Taeil looks at his father with wide eyes, shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today, all the alphas that are of age will take part in the Ascension. The winner gets my beautiful Taeil’s hand and the pack. Good luck to you all.” He smiles even as he’s met with shocked silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camp leader claps his hands again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard him. Alphas, prepare yourselves and go to the clearing. Everyone else is welcome to watch or enjoy the rest of the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone makes to stand, no one misses how Taeil practically storms up to his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” he hears Jaehyun mumble near him. He puts an arm around his shoulders and squeezes comfortingly. “It’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta glares over at where the leader stands, “This isn’t right. Why are we the only ones that have to participate? The whole pack should be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny shakes his head and looks over at Taeil, concern in his eyes, “It’s not supposed to be like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks around at his friend’s angry faces. He feels nervous and worried, glancing over at Ten only makes the pit in his stomach clench worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ascension is a sacred event held whenever the pack alpha feels ready to retire. All the mature, able-bodied alphas are gathered to compete in a free-for-all fighting ring. The idea is that the strongest of them will prevail and become the pack’s next leader. Gyuhae won the last one when he was a younger, driven wolf, and from what Taeyong has heard from their pack’s elderly, it’s usually the nasty, mean wolves that win the competition. So he’s never witnessed one but he knows he isn’t willing to fight, especially if it’s his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongmin comes up beside them, startling them. “Johnny, I’d like to talk to you,” she levels the rest of them with a stony gaze, “Alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look to Johnny but he only waves them off with a small apologetic smile. They walk off, back between the cabins towards their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy,” Jaehyun mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta makes a small noise of agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong walks close behind them. They slow when Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Ten come up beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung interlaces his fingers with Jaehyun’s, offering a comforting smile. Jaehyun smiles slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo and Ten walk beside Yuta and Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re really going to make you do this, huh?” Ten asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta sighs, “Looks like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Taeil?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong looks back and Ten looks at him, “With Gyuhae. He’s pissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo nods and looks between Yuta, Jaehyun, and Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys aren’t really going to fight, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun glares as he stares ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay quiet for a moment until Yuta scoffs, “Just as long as these monkeys don’t ruin my perfect face, everything will be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That draws chuckles out from everyone, even from Jaehyun and Taeyong. They stop just in front of the porch of the alpha cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Water hitting the ground draws their attention to where their camp leaders are wetting the clearing, making it muddy. Another draws a circle with powdered white chalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong gulps and Yuta mumbles beside him, “They weren’t joking…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong jumps a little when he feels a soft hand brushing against his and boldly grabbing hold of his palm. He glances to the side to see Ten beside him. He squeezes reassuringly and Taeyong feels some of the tension taking hold of his body ebb away. They immediately let go when they see the pack leader walk into the clearing from the dining area, followed by Taeil, Jeongmin, and Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyuhae looks over at them and smirks, “I assume if you’re all just standing there gawking like naive pups, that you’re ready.” He jerks his head towards the ring. “Let’s get this over with. Quickly.” His voice is pure ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung kisses Jaehyun’s cheek, whispering soothing words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt each other,” Jungwoo says, looking like he’s on the verge of tears. Yuta hugs Jungwoo tight, scenting him for comfort before following after Taeyong and Jaehyun, who’re reluctantly walking over towards the circle where Johnny is already standing. Jaehyun is the last to line up with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyuhae stands before them, Jeongmin at his right, and Taeil at his left, chin up but nose and eyes tainted red as if he’d been crying. Taeyong can practically feel Johnny bristling with anger beside him but he gets no chance to reach out to his friend as Gyuhae claps his hands with a loud boom, commanding attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The camp leaders sit just outside the muddy mess of a ring with the pups, watching. Jungwoo, Doyoung, and Ten sit opposite them with expressions of worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now usually, the Ascension is held for all the alphas of the pack to participate but since my precious son’s fate lies on the winner, well I couldn’t just let any old wolves take part in it. You’re all about the same age and it’s only fair to Taeil,” Gyuhae smiles as if he’s proud of himself but Taeil looks like he’s trying really hard not to grimace. “Whoever stays in the ring till the end wins. It’s that simple. Take your positions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four slowly move within the circle. The mud sticks to their pants and makes moving a bit burdensome. The friends eye each other with concern but most of all, with disbelief and shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyuhae growls, “Begin!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thun, thun, thun!</p><p>I'll add more tags as we continue, I don't wanna give anything away yet... lol, there's not much else, but hey</p><p>I'm Greyquill8 on curious cat, if you have any questions or want a little more backstory :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They stay in their cavern for about three days, mourning. Taeyong lost track of the sun and the moon while comforting Ten. On the fourth day, Taeyong gets the feeling they should start moving again and runs a hand down Ten’s side, over his furs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenie, baby, we need to go…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Ten sigh softly and pull his furs tighter around himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” comes his quiet response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong shifts and crawls out of their hole, pushing his way through snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, it’s dark. Above, even the moon is obscured by clouds. He waits a moment before Ten’s black wolf joins him. He huffs and licks his chin, but he knows even his cute antics won’t be enough to remove the hint of sorrow in Ten’s bright brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With slight whines and huffs, they take off, running north through the dark, around trees and over rocks side by side. They run through to morning and continue even as the sun bears down on their backs, making the snow underfoot shiny. They don’t stop until Ten is panting heavily, the sun still hanging high in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they come to rest at the foot of a tree, Ten shifts and leans back against the trunk. Taeyong shifts, looking around as Ten sinks to sit, exhausted. Once he’s sure they’re alone, he kneels in front of Ten and takes his face in his hands, kissing his forehead and nose. Ten smiles slightly and swats Taeyong’s hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I shouldn’t be running that much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, “Hungry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and leans back against the trunk of the tree. Taeyong sits beside him and presses a kiss to Ten’s temple. Ten curls into Taeyong’s side, sneaking his hands under his furs to feel the warmth of his body. Usually, Taeyong would complain about his cold hands but he doesn’t find it in himself and lets Ten do what he wants. He makes a mental note to make Ten some mittens. He feels his cold nose against his neck and leans his head against the top of his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit there for a while, resting and listening to the silence of the snowy forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long are we going to keep running?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong stays quiet for a moment, staring at the distance ahead of white, brown, and green. He turns his face to look down at Ten, who’s staring up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we find a place to make our own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten nestles closer to Taeyong, winding his arms around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It needs to have a nice view, somewhere on a hill,” he mumbles contemplatively. Taeyong smiles and kisses the top of Ten’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, Tenie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s about to lean down and pull Ten closer when he hears a rustle and then feels a sharp stab of pain in his side. He cries out and looks down to see a stick embedded in his side through the thick fur coat he’s wearing. Ten looks at Taeyong with wide eyes and then they’re both looking towards the direction the arrow came from as a loud howl resonates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go! Run!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten scrambles to his feet, shifting as he leaps and takes off. Taeyong makes to stand but the arrow sends shockwaves of pain through his side when he moves. He growls and grabs hold of the shaft before snapping it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More arrows land at his feet and in the tree with thunks as he shifts and runs after Ten. He can hear the wolves following behind them. They must be rogues, they’re nowhere near any pack territory. The flint in him shoots pain through his side with every step he makes, but the adrenaline of the chase pushes the pain back. He needs to keep Ten safe! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see him running just ahead of him. He’s finding it harder to keep up and he can hear the wolves giving chase right behind him. He can practically feel their huffs of breath on the back of his neck, their footfalls pounding into the snow, there must be four of them. He growls and dashes behind a tree. He waits until he can hear the first wolf coming up and pounces out just as they pass by, catching them off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth sink into dark grey fur and muscle, crushing an airway. The wolf can’t even whimper, letting out a strangled cry, completely immobilized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong keeps his jaw clamped shut and rips away from the wolf’s neck, taking out a chunk as he goes. He turns to face the other three, who stopped abruptly at the sight of their ambusher. Taeyong bares his fangs and growls, fur bristling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolves are not intimidated despite the blood tainting his fangs and white fur. They growl and snarl as they close in on Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten hears a loud cry that breaks him out of his flight response. He chances a look over his shoulder and slows to a stop when he doesn’t see Taeyong. His heart drops in his chest and he whines, going back could mean a certain death for him, or a fate far worse at the hands of the rogue wolves. He whines louder and looks round before finding a good spot to hide. He’ll wait for either the wolves or Taeyong. He stays low and hidden out of sight in a ditch below brambled bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When night falls, neither Taeyong nor the rogue wolves have passed by. The silence sends shivers down Ten’s spine and he crawls out of the ditch, running back the way he came, hoping Taeyong is ok. He wants to howl for him, but he can’t risk the attention. He searches frantically through the night, looking for any sign of Taeyong or of the wolves that gave chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifts as night starts to crawl into day, turning the sky a dark grey and purple. He looks around, feeling hope leave him with every second that passes until he sees red, standing out against the snow. He slowly walks over but his steps grow more frantic as Taeyong’s wolf comes into view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taeyong!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten steps closer as Taeyong’s eyes snap open. Ten barely has time to process the fear in Taeyong’s eyes before he sees someone coming at him from the corner of his eye. He digs his feet into the snow and shifts his weight back as the rogue jumps in front of him, dagger in hand. He’s bigger but Ten is faster. He steps into his space as the guy turns to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rogue’s jaw snaps to the side as Ten’s fist makes contact and then he’s toppling onto his side, pale-faced when Ten kicks him hard in the groin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong watches wearily as Ten beats the crap out of the rogue, trying not to grow aroused at the display. Ten turns to him with a dagger in hand, stepping over the unconscious body of the rogue. He sinks to his knees in front of Taeyong, dropping the dagger to cup his face and scratch behind his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming if you’re that happy, you’re ok,” he says as he looks pointedly at Taeyong’s wagging tail. Taeyong shifts and kisses Ten’s knuckles, smiling. He stops when Ten suddenly pulls his pants down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver runs through his body and shakes him to the core as he’s left to sit in the snow in nothing but his briefs. Ten looks over his thigh and presses on a bite mark, blood already clotted over it and the surrounding skin pink and purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong hisses and looks down at the wound on his leg. “It’s not as bad as it looks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and pulls his pants back up from where they pooled at his calves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find a stream and get cleaned up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten starts to stand but Taeyong keeps him down, a hand on his arm. Ten looks back down questioningly. Taeyong smiles slightly, an arm curled around his stomach protectively. It’s then that Ten remembers the arrow that pierced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong slowly raises the hem of his coat and shirt. Underneath, blood is caked around a small puncture to the left and below his belly button where the flint entered. The skin is pink and slightly yellow. Ten presses delicate fingers to the skin around it and looks at Taeyong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t hurt as much as it did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten lets out a shuddery breath and lowers Taeyong’s coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to be able to take it out, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps Taeyong to his feet after picking up the dagger and slipping it into one of his pockets. Ten holds Taeyong’s waist securely while Taeyong leans on him with an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they continue north at a slow pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun is the first to move, jumping forward to try and push Taeyong out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong side steps, surprised and Jaehyun is immediately out of the circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun stares ahead in anger as he walks off to stand beside where the omegas sit. His anger isn’t directed at his friends though, that much can be told from the slight glint of relief in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong, Yuta, and Johnny stare at each other, worried. They don’t want to fight, but if they don’t, the pack alpha will surely be ready to punish them himself. They continue to have their staredown until Yuta starts smirking and rushes at Johnny, letting out an inhuman screech. Taeyong watches with wide eyes as Johnny tries to pry Yuta off by pulling on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thin fabric gives away with a loud rip. Yuta stands back victoriously, shirtless and flexing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Howls of laughter erupt from their small audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny and Taeyong can’t help but crack a smile as Yuta turns in place with his arms outspread, blowing kisses to their friends and to Taeil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil glares to fight the small smile trying to grace his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pack alpha is not impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta turns to face Taeyong and tries wrestling him out of his shirt. Taeyong fights back, trying to get Yuta off. “Come on, you too,” Yuta snickers into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They yelp in surprise when Johnny tackles them both, knocking all three of them to the ground. Yuta gets up first, spitting out mud and wiping it out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, Johnny!” He laughs and turns around to see Johnny and Taeyong struggling in the mud, his eyes traveling down to his knees to see he’s out of the ring. “Shit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong and Johnny stagger to their feet, partially covered in mud. When they notice Yuta standing beside Jaehyun, the smiles on their faces immediately falter and drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They face each other and rush forward, meeting in the middle. Face to face, hands meeting in the middle, pushing to force each other out of the circle, but not giving their all. They could never give their all against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong starts sliding back in the mud and he lets himself get closer and closer to the line. He knows how Johnny feels about Taeil, if he wins, they’ll get to be together. They’ll be happy. That’s what he wants for his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Johnny notices Taeyong letting himself go, he grips Taeyong’s hands harder and shakes him slightly. Taeyong looks up into Johnny’s eyes and he sees desperation. It takes a moment for it to click in Taeyong’s brain… He doesn’t want to win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny knows what he’s going to ask before he can even open his mouth. A quick glance at where Jeongmin stands is all he gets as an answer. This is about defying his father, about making his own fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong keeps looking at him, a silent question: are you sure? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny nods ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong grimaces as he starts pushing back against Johnny. His thighs and arms are protesting already when he barely gets him to the middle. Johnny doesn’t let up either and Taeyong huffs, tired as he grits his teeth to keep pushing Johnny back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his heel meets the line, Johnny starts to crouch, letting Taeyong look down at him as he pushes against him. Taeyong’s arms tremble with effort as he pushes down to force Johnny out. Johnny smiles up at him and finally lets himself be pushed away and out of the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong pants and nearly flops down onto the ground, but the loud cheers from the camp leaders and pups startle him and draw his attention towards where Gyuhae is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil looks shocked, eyes flickering between him and Johnny, who’s laying on the ground just outside the ring and staring up at the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongmin looks furious as she watches her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyuhae claps slowly and they quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, alpha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong steps forward on weary legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be the next pack alpha and mate to my son. It is ordained and shall come to pass this coming autumn, with all pack members present as witnesses.” Gyuhae smirks and places a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, squeezing hard enough to be uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong bows his head and says his thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyuhae smiles and pats his shoulder, “Once the sowing moon is over, we will begin your training. You are to report to my home, understood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong nods frantically, “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyuhae smirks once again and turns to leave with a fuming Jeongmin following behind him. The camp leaders, all three of them, give Taeyong a thumbs up and small ‘congratulations’ as they follow after the pack alpha, probably to inquire about other matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil watches his father go and looks back at Taeyong and then past him at Johnny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong feels Johnny wrap an arm around his shoulders and nuzzle his head against his. Taeyong smiles slightly and is about to turn to look for Ten when the pups come running up, crowding around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was so cool!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you beat Johnny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going to snap like a twig!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re pretty thin…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles and gives all of them a hug, starting with Mark and ending with Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, hey, back off, you tiny gremlins!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doyoung comes walking up to them, dragging Jaehyun along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a gremlin,” Jeno mutters and of course, Doyoung hears him and smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not, but the rest of your friends,” he hisses, “it’s questionable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck sticks his tongue out and links his arms with Mark’s and Chenle’s, leading the pup posse away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, though, I thought your arms were gonna snap,” Doyoung says and Yuta laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta holds up his arms and shakes them violently, “You were like this, for real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Johnny chuckles and Jungwoo smiles a little, “I’m just glad you guys didn’t get hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeil clears his throat and reaches to grab Taeyong’s hand and squeeze lightly before looking around at all his friends. “I need to go talk to my father,” he smiles, “We’re partying tonight.” Taeil walks off. They watch him go and Taeyong looks around at his friend’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have y’all seen Ten?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungwoo pouts as he looks back, “He was right behind me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles at them, “It’s alright. I’ll go find him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun, Doyoung, Jungwoo, Yuta, and Johnny watch him walk off before turning to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuta grins, “How about a soak in the stream?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They murmur in agreement and head that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong walks straight into the forest and follows nothing but his own sense of direction. The terrain changes from flat to uphill and ahead he can see the trees thinning out until they open up to show a cliff overlooking the forest below. Instead of walking straight up onto the cliff, he goes around to come up below it. Underneath the cliff is a cavern, big enough for three. It’s in this secret place that he finds Ten, sitting at the mouth of the cave and looking out at the scenery below. Taeyong sits beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you do it?... Why didn’t you let Johnny win?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong opens his mouth to speak, turning to look at Ten but he cuts him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would have been second! We could’ve been mates that way!” He winds his arms around himself, “I thought you wanted to be with me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong scoots closer to hug Ten close. “I do. I do want to be with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why’d you do it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t about me trying to win, it was about Johnny. He could’ve beat me easy but he didn’t want to win either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten sighs and leans his head against Taeyong’s shoulder. “It was about his appa, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong makes a small noise of affirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and hugs him, “I’m sorry I got frustrated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses Ten’s forehead, “It’s ok. I would’ve reacted the same if our positions were switched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit there a while, holding each other and looking out at the forest below as the sun continues to wind across the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?... They’re going to make you be with Taeil whether you like it or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… He didn’t get a choice in this at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could change Gyuhae’s mind about the whole thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong snorts, “It’d be easier to move a mountain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have to do something. I don’t want to lose you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tenie, I’m yours. I’ve been yours since the first time I saw you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten smiles and pushes Taeyong’s face away, which was inching closer with every word. Taeyong kisses Ten’s palm, making him chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you and every other alpha in the pack,” Ten crosses his arms as Taeyong pouts, “Don’t make me have to settle for any of those other pea brains.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong growls playfully and pounces on Ten, laying him down gently. Ten smiles wide and wraps his arms around Taeyong’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing now, Mr. Pack Alpha?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong scrunches up his face. “Please don’t call me that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should I call you then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten hums happily as Taeyong’s lips meet his.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I forgot to mention that I’ll be uploading every week. Hope y’all enjoy the story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten helps Taeyong settle near the bank of the stream. He winces as he’s lowered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is obscured by grey clouds so there’s no way to tell what time it is. They figure it must still be morning though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stream they found is luckily unfrozen and acts as a border between the forest behind them and a field lying ahead, blanketed in snow much like everything else. Ten kneels in front of the stream and reaches into his coat pocket, drawing out a cloth that he then dips in the stream. He turns to Taeyong and hands him the cloth. “Here, clean yourself off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong takes it and Ten stands again, leaping over the stream and walking into the field. Taeyong watches him shift and start digging in the snow after sniffing around. He shifts again and returns with a twig-like flower in his hand. Taeyong grimaces as he runs the cold cloth over the bite on his leg and the puncture in his abdomen. Ten kneels beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All clean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods. Ten proceeds to chew up the small frozen flower he picked and leans over Taeyong, letting the pulp fall from his mouth over the wound on his leg and on his abdomen. Taeyong winces slightly when it starts to sting and shivers from sitting on the snow. Ten rubs the pulp into his wounds. “There, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong pulls up his pants again and pulls his coat back down as Ten turns around to wash his mouth of the bitter taste in the stream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yarrow. It fights infection. I’d hate to have to amputate your leg.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about my stomach?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten takes the cloth from Taeyong’s hands and runs it in the stream, cleaning it off. “Let’s just hope it’s enough,” he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten starts lowering his pants to clean himself off. He doesn’t particularly like the grimy feeling that giving birth leaves behind. Taeyong scoots closer and takes the cloth from Ten’s hands, kissing the nape of his neck. Ten smiles slightly and lets Taeyong clean him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s done, he pulls Ten’s pants back up and cleans the cloth. Ten takes the cloth and lays it on one of the rocks beside the stream to dry off. He looks back to see Taeyong settled with his back against a tree. He quirks an eyebrow and Taeyong pats the space between his legs. “Let’s rest here a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten only agrees because he was starting to get tired too. He nestles into the spot between Taeyong’s legs and leans back against him, careful of his injuries. Taeyong hugs him close, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ten leans his head back on his shoulder and hugs his arms. He can feel when Taeyong starts to fall asleep, his arms loosen their grip ever so slightly and his breathing slows down. A combination of the two is Ten’s lullaby, eventually succumbing to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ten wakes up it’s to the sensation of snowflakes on his face, but what really rouses him is the sound of Taeyong sniffling. He figures he must’ve gripped Taeyong’s arms a little too hard because he hears a sharp intake of breath. He interlocks his fingers with Taeyong’s over his stomach and waits for him to tell him what’s wrong. Taeyong’s hold on him tightens, holding him securely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you sorry for?” His voice is mellow, not probing, not snappy, just a simple question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made us keep running… we should’ve settled at the first spot we found… I–” his voice cracks and his hold tightens just a bit more, “–maybe if we didn’t keep running, our babies…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh before whispering, “There was nothing that could have been done about our pups… If we had stopped, they would’ve caught up to us. They would’ve killed us both, you know that… We had to run…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lets out a shuddery breath and Ten lifts one of his hands to kiss his knuckles. “We still have each other, Taeyongie.” He feels Taeyong pressing a kiss to the side of his neck and he smiles. “We need to keep moving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slips out of his hold and reaches for the now-frozen cloth. He shakes it out and stuffs it in his pocket before turning to help Taeyong to his feet. Taeyong grunts softly as he stands and leans against Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as we cross this field, we’ll find a place to settle for the night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods and helps Taeyong cross the stream so they can continue their trek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It starts snowing heavily when they’re halfway to the other side. Ten glances up when Taeyong does. The sky is growing darker, which can only mean they’re going to be facing a snowstorm. Ten’s hold on Taeyong’s waist tightens as he speeds up their pace a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they’re a few feet away from the treeline, that’s when it really starts to snow. They can barely see anything in front of them as they make their way through the trees, looking this way and that for any shelter. The harsh winds bite at any exposed skin, staying out in this storm could freeze them to death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continue stumbling forward blindly when Taeyong stops and gestures towards something in the distance. Ten can’t make it out but he trusts him and leads them in that direction. He sees a dark shape and, as they near, realizes it’s a cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trees around begin to slope up as if on a hill. He can’t really tell with the snow but doesn’t pay much mind to it as he helps Taeyong into the cave. It’s dry and facing away from the blowing snow and it seems it’s not been occupied for a long time, it’ll do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten helps Taeyong towards one of the far corners, it isn’t a very long cave, but it’s long enough for them. Taeyong shakes the snow off his coat and watches as Ten goes back out into the storm. His heart leaps up into his throat and he wants to call for him to come back but it’s so so cold… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curls in on himself to keep warm, hoping Ten comes back quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems like forever before he does come trudging in, carrying a few branches, enough for a fire. He watches as he sets up the wood and sets aside the extra. Ten reaches into his pant pocket for the dagger he acquired before he starts on cutting up two branches. He cuts one down the middle with an indention down the center. The other he cuts to be pointed so it slots perfectly with the other branch. The shavings he sets aside on top of the branch pile he made. He starts rubbing the two branches together, slotting it and sliding back and forth rapidly. He stops when whole plumes of smoke rise from the indent and by then he’s sweating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilts the branch over on top of the shavings, kindlings falling down into it from the indention. He cups his hands over the shavings and blows till the embers glow and catch fire that quickly spreads to the other branches, lighting up the cave and making it much warmer. Ten sits back on his haunches and smiles over at Taeyong, a bit out of breath, “There.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles back, “I think I just fell in love with you all over again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten winks and crawls over to lay down beside him. Taeyong pulls him close and grabs his hands to kiss his palms, rubbed raw and sensitive from the labor. Ten smiles and curls closer, closing his eyes. Taeyong kisses Ten’s forehead and holds him close as he falls asleep. He stays awake a while longer, watching the flames dancing over the wood, watching the mouth of the cave for any danger until he too falls asleep. Ten wakes up at some point to put more wood in the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside it’s completely dark and still snowing. When he moves, Taeyong wakes up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head as he curls up in Taeyong’s arms again, “Go back to sleep, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong wraps an arm around Ten’s waist and moves a hand under his coat, under the waistband of his pants to rub slow circles into his hip. Ten grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers, moving his hand up to hold near his aching chest. He’s not in the mood and Taeyong relents, squeezing his hand gently. He listens to his soft breathing as Taeyong scoots closer, spooning him for warmth. They eventually fall asleep again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Taeyong wakes up, it’s to the sound of claws clicking against the cave floor drawing close and the strong scent of an alpha. A feral growl builds from his chest and reverberates against the cave walls as he shifts and attacks blindly at the stranger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The big, dark-furred wolf jumps back as Taeyong’s jaws snap a few centimeters from his face. He’s startled at the sight of Taeyong’s white wolf snarling wildly, standing protectively over an unmated omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten wakes up and feels his blood freeze over when he sees what’s going on. Is he another rogue? He reaches into his coat pocket for his dagger but stops when he sees another wolf approaching from the mouth of the cave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His form silhouetted by the light of dawn until he comes closer, stepping into the ashes of their fire. His fur is a light brown and he’s just as big as the alpha… though he isn’t one… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t know if they can take them… Taeyong is injured. He gulps and moves from under Taeyong to place a hand in his fur, calming himself. They haven’t attacked yet, he takes that as a good sign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light-furred one, the one he’s just now realizing is a beta, shifts and looks down at them. He’s pretty but his glare is withering. Then he speaks, “You’re on our territory. You need to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong continues to growl beside him and he grips his fur to try and calm him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were just looking for shelter from the storm. We didn’t mean to trespass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong freezes up and his growls quiet when Ten speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beta arches an eyebrow and stays silent, looking them over. His alpha companion shifts to stand beside him and turns to whisper something to him, but his voice is so loud that Ten hears what he says anyway, “Should we bring them to Kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ten realizes they’re really not going to attack them, he stands, letting go of the dagger in his pocket. “Please help us. My mate, he’s injured. We left our pack, we have nowhere or anyone to turn to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha looks back at them with wide eyes, he’s gained his sympathy, but the beta still looks skeptical. “You’re mated, yet have no mark to prove it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten keeps his chin held high regardless of the remark, and looks the beta in the eyes, “All I ask is that your healer take a look at him. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beta narrows his eyes and then looks at Taeyong. “Tell him to stand down then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten can’t help the overwhelming feeling of relief as he turns to Taeyong and runs a hand over his back. “It’s ok, Taeyongie. They won’t hurt us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong whines softly before shifting, immediately leaning on Ten as he stands. He’s still glaring at the duo even as Ten wraps his arms around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beta looks unimpressed and walks out of the cave. “Follow and don’t try anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten leads Taeyong to follow after the tall beta, out into the light of early morning. The equally tall alpha falls into step behind them. The beta treks uphill through the snow, making it a bit difficult for Ten and Taeyong to follow. Taeyong’s breathing becomes more labored as they trudge forward and Ten wonders how much longer it’ll take to get to their destination. They must be part of a large pack to have territory this big. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What… language was that? It wasn’t yours...” Taeyong pants out and it’s then that Ten realizes he was communicating with the wolves in a completely different tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sinitic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong manages to look bewildered despite how tired he’s growing. “W… When did you learn t… that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being betrothed gives you a lot of free time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong quiets after that, focusing on controlling his breathing. Ten holds Taeyong tight and looks at the beta’s back. “How much longer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beta glances over his shoulder and doesn’t bother answering, just keeps walking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grits his teeth and nearly jumps out of his skin when the alpha walking behind them leans in to whisper, “It’s a few minutes away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten glances back at him and feels Taeyong tense up in his hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha is all smiles... like an overgrown pup… “I’m Lucas,” he whispers again with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Ten… This is Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles at Taeyong even though he’s not looking. He looks back at Ten with those friendly eyes of his, though they’re marred with concern. “What happened to him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were attacked by rouges.” Lucas’ already big eyes widen even more. Ten gestures at the beta walking ahead, “Who’s your friend?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winwin,” Lucas smiles wide again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s about to make a comment about the peculiar name when he feels Taeyong go limp and crumple into the snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last days of the Sowing Moon were the last days they were all able to spend together, the whole friend group. Returning to the pack ushered in summer and they were pulled left and right to help in different areas of their pack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong, however, spent his first days becoming acquainted with the pack alpha and the new schedule he’d assigned him. If he was to become the pack alpha, he’d need to grow bigger and stronger so no other alpha would question his authority, or so Gyuhae says. Taeyong didn’t really understand that sort of philosophy, but that didn’t stop Gyuhae from droning on about it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mornings started early, which wasn’t a problem seeing as how he’s always been an early bird. As soon as he was awake, he’d have to do the excruciating set of exercises Gyuhae picked out. Once that was done, he reported to Gyuhae’s home to do whatever it is he was assigned that day. Sometimes it was to patrol the entirety of the territory. Sometimes it was to lead the daily hunt, though he’d always be warned about bringing in twice the amount as everyone else. By the end of the day, he’d be too tired to do anything but wash up and go to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first week of this schedule was hell and put a strain on Taeyong’s thin body. He is an alpha, but there was a reason he was always mistaken as an omega… It grew easier after the second and third weeks. He retained his skinny form, but the build-up of muscle and the healthy glow of his once-pasty skin was unmistakable. It was torturous, despite the upsides, he rarely saw his friends except when on assignments, and then he almost never saw Ten, which is a hell in itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now going into the fifth week of his training, Gyuhae is more relaxed with the schedule and simply tells Taeyong to do what he normally does: eat more, train more. He’s walking back towards the camp after having patrolled the territory all day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is setting somewhere behind all the trees and the muscles along his back and neck ache. He really just wants to get home and sink into his cot. He’s stopped by a pair of hands covering his eyes. His first instinct is to attack but stops when he catches the familiar scent: lemongrass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you been avoiding me, Taeyongie? That’s not very nice, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong whirls around to hug Ten tight, pressing his face to his shoulder. “Tenie, Tenie, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and hugs Taeyong. “Miss me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses him in response. Ten hums happily and then pulls away, scrunching up his nose. “You stink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks down at himself, at his stained and disarrayed shirt and pants, “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten takes Taeyong’s hand and starts leading him through the forest. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, almost giddy now that he’s with Ten. He missed him so much. They make their way to the river, to a section of it that anyone rarely uses. Ten nudges Taeyong closer to the water’s edge. “Go on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Taeyong hesitates, Ten smirks and covers his eyes, turning around. “I won’t look.” He grins when he hears the rustle of clothing and peeks over his shoulder to catch a glimpse only to have a t-shirt thrown at his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t look!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sputters and pulls the shirt away only to see Taeyong already in the river, water up to his shoulders. “You don’t play fair,” Ten pouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got me there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He crouches at the edge of the river and watches Taeyong go under a few times, slicking his grey blonde hair back with a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna come in? The water’s nice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten presses a hand to his chest in mock-offense, “Taeyong! We haven’t seen each other in weeks and you’re trying to get me naked already?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes red and waves his hands frantically, “N-no! That’s not what I meant! I-I didn’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten doubles over, chuckling and Taeyong breathes out a sigh when he realizes it was a joke and wades over to sit in the shallow water near the shore. Ten scoots closer and places his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You planning on staying there all night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for a bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passes between them as they sit in silence, listening to the forest and the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you been up to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you know, helping around where I can. Sometimes I’ll go and help the older omegas with patching clothes or help the betas with cleaning out the relics’ cabin. The past two weeks I’ve been volunteering as an assistant instructor for the pups.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. Don’t tell Doyoung but they called me their favorite yesterday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles, “Don’t tell Doyoung but I think you’re my favorite too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shrugs, “It’s either you or Johnny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs, “Well, guess I have to kill Johnny now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong guffaws and Ten smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you? You’re looking a lot more-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Healthy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten rolls his eyes, “I was going to say hearty but ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles down at his lap, playing with the water. “My appa said I look more like an alpha now. He’s proud of me. It’s my eomma that said I look healthier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see her sometimes. She looks happier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah, she isn’t constantly worrying about me anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten leans down to kiss Taeyong’s ear. “I mean, I don’t understand why she would though if you have the most badass omega in the pack to protect you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes and chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d kill for you, Taeyongie, in a heartbeat. No one messes with my alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong turns crimson and grabs one of Ten’s hands to hold. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and interlaces their fingers. “I know, I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Ten, I really really love you. I love you so much I’d give up everything just to be with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks down at Taeyong when he turns around, kneeling in the shallow water with his hands placed firmly on Ten’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their future is uncertain… When Taeyong is done with his training, he’ll have to ascend to the position of pack alpha and he’ll be expected to mate with Taeil. When he does, Johnny will take his place as second-in-command and since Ten is promised to the second, they’ll have to be together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard stories about couples like us. Star-crossed lovers, they were called.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do the stories end?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten frowns, “Not well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll make our own fate then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and kisses Taeyong’s forehead. “How, Taeyongie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles slightly and then looks away, blushing. Ten blushes when he realizes what he was thinking and smirks. “Oh, why didn’t you say so?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten stands, pulling Taeyong to his feet and out of the river. He grabs Taeyong’s clothes and walks off into the bushes. Taeyong follows until Ten stops at a hidden little area. He lays out Taeyong’s clothes on the grass and plops down on top of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kneels beside him with his eyes on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten lifts his chin and looks into his eyes. “What’s wrong, baby? If you don’t want to do this, all you have to do is say so. It’s ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles reassuringly and Taeyong gulps, “I-I do want to… I just… wanted our first time to be… special. Y… you deserve better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten kisses Taeyong’s cheek and moves to be closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s special to me, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, setting it down behind him. He blushes as he takes Taeyong’s hands and places them on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s cheeks turn a flustered pink as he runs his hands over Ten’s body, gently like admiring fine china. Ten kisses him and runs his hands over his shoulders to circle his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong deepens the kiss, biting Ten’s bottom lip and then suckling on the bite. Ten moans softly when Taeyong’s fingers brush over his nipples, sending a jolt down his spine and making the fire building in his core burn brighter. Taeyong kisses over Ten’s jaw down to his neck and then to his chest to suckle and thumb over his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten blushes red and places a hand in Taeyong’s hair and one over his mouth to keep from moaning too loud. Taeyong peppers his chest with kisses when Ten’s grip on his hair grows stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re both breathing a lot more heavily now. Ten pushes Taeyong back and lets his hands wander down to the waistband of his briefs. Taeyong blushes and helps Ten get his briefs off, tossing them away to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten stares at Taeyong’s erection with wide eyes until Taeyong turns crimson. “Daaaaaaaammnn!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong startles and presses his hands over Ten’s mouth. He can feel him smirking against his palms and pulls his hands away, “Don’t yell, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were packing so much, Taeyongie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No, this is just regular alpha size.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks big to me… I don’t know if it’s going to fit.” Ten chuckles when Taeyong looks panicked for a second. “Kidding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong can feel his heart start to race as Ten lays down on his back, on top of their clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong moves to slot himself between Ten’s legs and kisses his chin. “Are you sure this is what you want, Tenie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, staring up into Taeyong’s loving eyes and nods. He takes hold of his pants and underwear and pulls them down gently. Ten helps by lifting his hips. He blushes once he’s completely nude and tries to cover himself when Taeyong just sits back and stares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The prettiest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and spreads his legs, letting Taeyong slot himself in between. He starts peppering kisses over his chest again and trails down over the expanse of soft skin of his midriff. He keeps going lower, pressing kisses to Ten’s skin that make him blush and feel overwhelmingly loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks down when Taeyong stops just below his navel. He’s looking up at him with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten turns crimson and nods, laying his head back down. Taeyong presses a soft kiss to the tip of Ten’s erect member, drawing out a gasp. He keeps pressing kisses against it and then switches to kiss his inner thighs while one of his hands works his member, stroking from the base to the tip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten whines and squirms from the sensations, he can feel slick beginning to drip from his center and seconds after he feels a warm wet object against him. He gasps and arches his back, clutching Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong keeps pressing his tongue against Ten’s entrance, chasing the slick to its source. Ten gasps and drags his stubby fingernails over Taeyong’s scalp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong groans softly against Ten as he prods his tongue into him. He pulls away after pressing a kiss to his wet center. Ten pants lightly and reaches for Taeyong to draw him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Taeyongie, I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans over Ten and runs a hand over his thigh, groping the supple muscle. “If it hurts, tell me to stop, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods once and closes his eyes as Taeyong aligns himself and ever so slowly begins to press against his tight ring of muscle. Ten leans his head back and moans as Taeyong slowly enters him, bit by bit. Taeyong gasps and groans when he’s finally bottomed out, leaning down to press kisses to Ten’s neck and collarbones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grabs Taeyong’s face to kiss him passionately and breaks it to whisper a single word, “Move.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong reattaches their lips as he starts thrusting slowly. Their groans and moans coming out only as soft whimpers and whines. Ten wraps his legs around Taeyong’s waist as he gradually speeds up. Taeyong breaks their kiss to suckle and nibble his chest. Ten arches his back, wanting to feel closer to Taeyong, wanting to feel his love everywhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, oh~” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong only thrusts harder as Ten moans out his name. His sweet voice is driving him crazy, and he can feel himself growing closer. Ten leaves scratches behind on Taeyong’s back as he manages to brush against that bundle of nerves deep within with every thrust. Taeyong presses his face to Ten’s neck right where a mating mark would be placed and begins to utter all the love he has for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Ten, I can’t love anyone else. I belong to you, o… only you. I love you more than love itself. T… Tenie, I’m so in love with you. Ten, I love you. I… I love you. You’re the o… only one for me,” he gasps and groans out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten moans louder as Taeyong’s knot starts to form and catch on his entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kiss, swallowing each other’s cries as they climax and become one. Taeyong pants and cups Ten’s face to look into his eyes, to see his love perfectly reflected in them. Ten smiles hard as he stares back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They will always be each other’s first and only choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8">my curious cat :)</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm feeling a little more generous this week so BOOM another chapter! Hope y'all like it! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten hurries right behind Lucas as the alpha carries Taeyong in his arms, Winwin follows close behind them. He rushes into a clearing where there are four people, seemingly going about their day until they see the strangers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kun! He needs healing!” Lucas exclaims as he approaches a silver-haired omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks down at Taeyong and then over at Winwin standing behind Ten. “Go put him in Xiaojun’s hut. There’s extra furs there he can use as bedding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas hurries off to said hut. Ten follows after Lucas. Kun falls in step beside Winwin as they follow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We found them at the southern border. In that old leopard cave. The omega knows our language. He says they’re runaways. The alpha was supposedly injured by rogues. He passed out on the way here. They’re unmated.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun nods, “Good job. Go and calm the others, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin walks off towards his packmates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kun walks into the hut, he finds Lucas standing post near the door. The unconscious alpha is lying down on the makeshift bed of furs and the omega kneels beside him, stroking a hand over his forehead. Kun pats Lucas’ arm as he passes by, “Thank you, Xuxi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles and gives a small salute. Kun walks over to kneel on the other side of the omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Kun. I’m the leader of this pack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leader? I need a healer. He needs a healer, please. He’s my mate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun glances at their necks discreetly and smiles when he sees no marks. “Don’t worry. I’m also a healer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs relieved and begins to remove Taeyong’s furs, leaving his shirt and briefs on. Kun glances over his shoulder at Lucas, waving his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xuxi, can you go grab the medicine bag from my room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas nods and runs out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten folds Taeyong’s clothes, setting them aside as Kun looks over the bite on his leg. Ten lifts Taeyong’s shirt to point out the puncture in his stomach. “He was hit by an arrow. It got stuck inside… I put some of that tiny white flower on them. The one for infections.” Ten gestures with his hands, hoping the leader understands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun nods, “It’s called Yarrow. When was he injured?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five days ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t be able to take the flint out. Not without putting his life at risk. If he’s survived for this long, I can say for certain that nothing important was hit. Infection is another issue though,” he looks back at Lucas as he comes in and walks over, setting the bag down beside Kun. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opens the bag and begins taking out jars, setting them out in organized straight lines. He looks Taeyong over and reaches for his face, tilting his chin to open his mouth for a quick examination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Ten with wide eyes when the omega grabs his wrist so hard he’s sure it’ll break. There’s a bit of a feral look in his eyes and it really sends a shiver down his spine. He lets go of the alpha’s face and Ten immediately lets go of his wrist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air is tense between them but Kun does his job anyway. He begins to open the jars as he needs them, rubbing ointments and pastes into the alpha’s injuries. A while passes before he’s done and he wipes his hands clean on a cloth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve done the best I can. He should wake up on his own soon,” he puts his supplies away and then looks at Ten, “So, now that we have some time, why don’t you tell me who you are? We don’t get many visitors out here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten runs a hand through Taeyong’s hair, smoothing it out and keeping it off his face. “My name is Ten. His name is Taeyong. We left our pack many moons ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They didn’t agree with our relationship.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun hums and stands, taking the bag in his hand, “Well, you’re welcome to stay while your mate heals. If he wakes, just call for Lucas. He’ll be right outside the door.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches him walk over to the door, “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks back, smiles and nods then turns to leave. Lucas waves goodbye and steps out with Kun, closing the door. Ten lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looks back at Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be ok, baby. We’re gonna be ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses his forehead and then lays down beside him. He stares up at the lit lantern, hanging from a notch on the ceiling, at the walls of woven bamboo. He curls closer to Taeyong, though it isn’t very cold in the safety of the hut. There’s a cot pressed against the far wall and the room smells of omega pup. That Kun is a smart one. Taeyong would surely lose it if he woke up in an unfamiliar place reeking of alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing that registers in his head is the sound of the door opening. He sits up and looks towards it to see Lucas peeking his head in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi. Can I come in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten glances down at the still-sleeping Taeyong and nods. Lucas steps in, holding a long bamboo stem, closing the door behind himself. He stands there for a moment, as if he was going to say something but got distracted by whatever was going on inside that head of his. Ten looks up at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought this for you,” he kind of mumbles as he kneels close, standing the stem and removing a piece of it off the top and standing it by itself. It’s a cup Ten realizes after Lucas tilts the stem, filling it with water. The proximity finally lets him get a good look at him and he realizes how big he really is, but his scent is… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still a pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas nods, smiling sheepishly and Ten relaxes some. If it came down to it, Ten could easily take him on though he doubts the alpha pup will actually do anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Lucas asks as he scoots a bit close though not enough to be in Taeyong’s space because he’s seen how protective the pair are of each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten arches a brow. “Do you usually ask omegas their age?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas blushes slightly and Ten smirks, “I’m twenty winter moons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles wide, “You’re the same age as Kun!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your leader, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas nods enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How old is Taeyong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Twenty summer moons, soon to be twenty-one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do all alphas look like him where you’re from?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and shakes his head, running gentle fingers over the curve of Taeyong’s cheekbones. “No, he’s very unique.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas stares at Taeyong a while longer, running a hand over his own stomach. “He’s so… buff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would be too if you would have done what he’s been through.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” Lucas murmurs and scoots a tiny bit closer. “Did he use a bear as weights?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he sounds so sincere, Ten only feels slightly bad when he chuckles out a ‘no’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d he do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was going to be the pack alpha of our old pack but he had to train for the position.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pack alpha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The leader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Then why did you leave?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because if he had went through with it, we wouldn’t be able to be together…” Ten smiles at the bittersweet memory of their old pack, of the day they left and all the days leading up to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas frowns as he looks at Ten, “That’s sad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shrugs, “It’s life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something oddly comforting about talking to Lucas… Said pup suddenly stands as if he remembered what he came in for in the first place. “Um, Kun told me to invite you to eat with us. Oh, and Taeyong too, if he wakes up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles slightly and nods, “Thank you, Lucas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles a cute smile that crinkles his eyes and shows all his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I’m gonna go now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches Lucas walk out the door with all the grace of a newborn deer until he comes walking back in, “Um, I’m sorry, I forgot to grab this.” He grabs the cot by the far wall and folds it in half before picking it up like it’s nothing and walking out, swinging the door shut with his foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s groggy voice startles Ten and he looks down at his mate with a wide smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyongie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles as Ten hugs his face to his chest but winces when he tries to sit up and looks down at the white paste over his puncture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sits back and runs a hand over Taeyong’s hair, “How do you feel, baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurts, whatever that is. My leg feels fine though. How long have I been asleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little while… Baby, we’re a long way from home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong slowly sits up, Ten helps with a hand on his back and on his arm. “Their leader, Kun, said we could stay while you healed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long is it gonna take for this to heal?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shrugs one shoulder and reaches for the water Lucas brought in, holding the cup up to Taeyong’s lips. “Here, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong takes the cup and starts gulping water down, some managing to trickle down his chin in his haste. He stops abruptly when Ten chuckles and offers the cup to him, lowering his gaze. Ten gladly takes the cup and drinks, much slower than Taeyong but just as eagerly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we got lucky to have run into them when we did, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, reaching for the stem to pour out more water. Taeyong watches the trickle of water before his tired eyes turn to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Tenie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> he feeling? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He left his home with the love of his life, who then proceeded to get him and their unborn pups as far away as possible without incident, only to then have stillbirths, and then almost lose his mate to a rogue attack. It’s enough drama to lose all hope for the future. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking into Taeyong’s eyes, he smiles. “Hopeful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it means he gets to stay by Taeyong’s side and keep that loving gaze to himself, he’ll endure everything and anything the world throws at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and cups Ten’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks, and kisses the tip of his nose. Ten grins and feels warmth bloom on his cheeks, staining them pink. He leans forward to steal a quick kiss and then pats Taeyong’s leg, passing him the cup again. Taeyong drinks but does the same thing again, offering the cup to Ten when he’s halfway through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They end up finishing the water. Ten sets aside the cup and stem and then pats Taeyong’s good leg. “Get dressed. They want us to eat with them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many are they?” Taeyong asks as he turns to pick up his coat and slip it on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I didn’t ask and I didn’t get a good look at their grounds earlier when we arrived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten helps Taeyong to his feet to get his pants on and then helps him get his fur boots on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to overstay our welcome…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten glances up at Taeyong as he finishes slipping the boots on and stands. “I know, you did promise me our own pack, remember?” He smirks and Taeyong chuckles as Ten wraps an arm around his waist to help him to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the hut, the sun has set somewhere behind the dark grey sky and in the center just ahead of them is a campfire, roaring with life and casting the shadows of all those near. Ten helps Taeyong down from the slightly elevated platform of the hut. “You ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and glances around the camp. It’s nothing more than an open area with 4 bamboo huts surrounding it. Near the fire sits Kun, Lucas, Winwin, and 3 others they have yet to meet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten wonders briefly if this is just a scout group for the main pack… but why would they assign an alpha pup to a group like this?... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles as they approach and pats the ground next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten! Taeyong!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and Taeyong quirks an eyebrow, he hasn’t met any of them, after all. They sit beside Lucas with Taeyong situated between the two. Kun sits just beside Ten, Winwin sits on the other side of Lucas. The space between them is filled with three other boys, all pups as far as Ten can tell, maybe a little younger than Lucas. Kun passes out bowls with generous helpings of rice and meat, scooped out from a clay pot boiling warm near the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of habit, Taeyong and Ten don’t start eating from their own bowls until Kun does. They were taught to only eat once the leader has started eating and don’t think much of it, having done it all their lives, but it does earn them a few odd stares from the other wolves. It doesn’t help the fact that they haven’t eaten in a while and are almost shoveling the helpings into their mouths. Ten does have the decency to slow down though when he notices. He also notes whereas he and Taeyong have thick coats, the others have smaller coats, fit to their bodies, but they don’t seem to be cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun clears his throat and looks towards the couple, specifically Taeyong, “How are your wounds faring?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes widen when he realizes he’s being addressed. Ten blushes slightly in embarrassment, he forgot to tell Taeyong, “That’s Kun, he’s the leader, but he’s also their healer. He tended to you. He asked how your injuries feel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, friendly and bows his head slightly towards him. “I feel better. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten relays this to Kun, who quirks an eyebrow looking at Taeyong. He feels a flare of anger rise in his chest and places a hand possessively on Taeyong’s leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t know your language.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles, well, it looks more condescending than friendly to Ten, at the small display and looks Ten in the eyes, “And how do you know it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I studied it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something in return?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up and sets his bowl down, “Sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the rest of your pack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun waves a hand round. “There is no rest of the pack. There’s just us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just the six of you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun nods and holds out a hand for Taeyong’s empty bowl, gesturing towards the pot. Taeyong gets the message and passes it to him. It’s returned to him, filled with more steaming rice and meat. He murmurs a ‘thank you’ and Ten watches Kun’s kind eyes as they look at his mate. He wonders if there’s more to that angel facade he’s seeing. Kun turns his gaze back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All six of us are runaways. We found each other and made our own pack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks round at the curious faces of the strangers, at the faces of these pups. How horrible was it that these pups had no choice but to run?! Kun must have noticed the bewilderment in his eyes as he starts introducing his pack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Lucas, seventeen winter moons. That there beside him is Winwin, eighteen fall moons,” he nods curtly, “then Xiaojun, sixteen summer moons,” an omega pup with dark grey hair smiles shyly, “Hendery, sixteen fall moons,” a beta pup with brown near-black hair and wide curious eyes, “and Yangyang, fifteen fall moons,” another beta pup with light brown-orangeish hair and an apprehensive look in his eyes. Kun looks at Ten expectantly and Ten smiles, introducing himself and Taeyong to the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pups seem more at ease after the introductions and alarm turns into wary curiosity. Lucas turns to Ten with excitement shining in his eyes, “Hey! Maybe since you two are runaways too, you could join us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin pinches Lucas’ side, making him yelp and whispers something quickly that Ten is barely able to understand. “That isn’t up to us and we don’t know them!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas pouts and rubs his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The omega pup, Xiaojun, speaks up, looking towards Kun, “What do you think, Kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all look to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time to go to bed.” He stands, taking everyone’s empty bowls. Lucas and Winwin stand to put out the fire. The three other pups head to their huts. Hendery to his own, Xiaojun and Yangyang to another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten helps Taeyong to his feet and they both thank Kun for dinner. Kun smiles and nods, “Don’t mind the pups. Like I said, we don’t get many visitors out here. I’ll come by in the morning to check your wounds and redress them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, “Thank you, Kun, we really appreciate it. We’ll try and get out of your fur as soon as we can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun chuckles, “There’s no rush. We like the company. Rest well, you two.” He walks off towards the hut that Xiaojun and Yangyang entered. Lucas and Winwin, having already put out the fire, retreated to their own hut too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I caught their names but I didn’t really understand what everything else was,” Taeyong says as Ten leads him back to their hut. Ten doesn’t answer until they’re within the hut and Taeyong is placed on the furs. He kneels at his feet to help him remove his boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the whole pack. Kun is my age, Winwin is 18 fall, Lucas 17 winter, Xiaojun and Hendery 16 summer and fall, and Yangyang 15 fall…” Taeyong’s eyes slowly widen as Ten rattles them off. “Kun implied that he wouldn’t mind us staying, actually, Xiaojun and Lucas seemed eager about it. Winwin didn’t though.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-They’re all pups…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods as he sets the boots aside, “All runaways too. Though I didn’t feel it appropriate to ask why, you know. Not yet, at least.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...And they just brought us in, like nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shrugs as he removes his own boots and then sits beside Taeyong, removing his coat and pants. He’s suspicious. A pack so small made up of pups and led by an omega just accepting strangers, an alpha no less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Taeyong might be injured, he could still go on a rampage if he so willed it though he knows Taeyong would never because he’s a good-hearted person, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know that. He doesn’t think Kun so kind that he would just bring in an unmated omega and alpha like that… unless those looks he was giving Taeyong aren’t really as innocent as they seem. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong wraps an arm around his waist once they’re both just in their undergarments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That fur in your hand would beg to differ.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten unclenches his hand from its grip on his coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just think we should get out of here as soon as we can….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lays his chin on Ten’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he doesn’t say anything, Ten glances at him, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad at me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t promise anything.” He folds his coat and sets it aside, waiting for Taeyong to find the words for whatever he’s thinking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should stay,” he whispers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks into his worried eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t know how much experience they have, or anything, but they’re so young. Too young to be living on their own. And… and Kun. One person isn’t enough to take care of four pups… We could stay and help them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs softly and lays down on his side to face Taeyong. Taeyong lays down similarly and draws a pattern on the furs as he talks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re only pups…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, we don’t even know if they need help or if they want help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I know, I just… don’t want to leave knowing we could help them… somehow…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, there it is. That pure heart that Ten fell in love with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten places a hand on Taeyong’s cheek, stroking lightly. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at Ten, with a look of surprise on his face. “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods and then grins when Taeyong surges forward to kiss him. He pushes him back with a gentle hand on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But only until you’re healed. If it seems like they don’t need us, then we go, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if they do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and scoots closer, pressing his face to the crook of Ten’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to learn the language.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry too much about that. You’ll pick it up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong snorts and speaks in a sarcastic tone, “I’ll pick it up. Not everyone is as clever as you, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not. I just studied a lot.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that counts as being clever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten rolls his eyes and strokes the back of Taeyong’s neck, moving to stand and draw the shade over the lantern. Ten resettles next to Taeyong in the dark, slotting himself between his arms. He feels Taeyong press a kiss against his shoulder and snuggle closer, can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Summer passed much faster than Taeyong would like to think. While the days seemed to stretch and the activities he had to partake in seemed endless in their hours, it all seemed like a fever dream once the first signs of autumn began to make themselves known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning that Gyuhae stopped his training and told him instead to spend more time with Taeil since his “anointing” would take place in two days' time, that was when reality really set in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s spending this morning with Taeil, strolling around the territory. The ceremony is in a few hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all going to be yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glances at Taeil. They’d been walking in silence since they left the camp earlier. He sighs softly and nods, “It will be yours too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil shrugs. “Yeah, but I don’t really care much for it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s our means of food!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil chuckles, “I know, I’m just messing with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, glad that their ill-timed fate hasn’t affected their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way, I’m sorry about all the dumb alpha stuff appa made you go through. I heard it wasn’t very pleasant, but I see it worked out fine in the end,” he smiles as he looks Taeyong over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes lightly and chuckles, swatting at Taeil’s arm. Taeil grins and grabs at Taeyong’s cheeks, pulling once he’s gotten hold of one. Taeyong whines and removes the offending hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to mate right away, despite what appa tells you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong turns crimson as he looks at Taeil, wide-eyed. Only Taeil could go from joking to serious in 10 seconds flat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to eventually, whether we like it or not. We can’t avoid it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, but,” Taeyong sighs, “I still feel bad about it…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do too… I was beginning to take a liking to a certain tall buffon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins, “Have you spoken to Johnny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil sighs dramatically and shakes his head, “Every time I tried, he’d run off blushing like a pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles and then speaks more softly, “What about you? Have you spoken to Ten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong stops in his tracks, completely caught off guard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil chuckles, “What’s with that reaction? You didn’t think I wouldn’t notice, right? Our friends might believe that little friend charade but I’ve seen the way you look at him and the way he looks at you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continues to walk along beside him, kicking up stray leaves. “I didn’t think you would. The only one that knows is Johnny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured. So, have you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head, “We’ve just been trying to make the most of these last days…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil hums and pats Taeyong’s back, “If there were anything I could do, I would.” He sighs with a small smile on his face, almost in a nostalgic manner, “If I could do anything, it’d be to run away from here with a plan I don’t have… It’d just be me and the rest of the world to explore. Maybe in my next life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles slightly. “Maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil hooks his arm with Taeyong’s, “We should head back. Appa will be looking for us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the camp, it’s as if the news of the ceremony has spread a resurgence of energy through the pack. Pups are running to and fro, free from any lectures today, and wolves are up and ready to start the day, amicable even this early. Taeil and Taeyong are greeted as they make their way to Gyuhae’s cabin. They’ll soon be the pack leaders after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyuhae is already out on his porch, giving directions to different persons once they arrive. He stops when he sees the pair and comes down to greet them. He hugs Taeil and kisses the top of his head, “Your mother is waiting for you inside. Go on. You have to get ready if you want to look presentable later for your mate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles slightly and leaves without another word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyuhae turns to Taeyong and pats his shoulder with a hearty laugh, “You’re a lucky wolf to take an omega as beautiful as my son, eh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles politely and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to the relics cabin. There’s a few omegas there that are going to get you ready for tonight. If you’re going to be pack alpha, you need to look the part, understand, boy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyuhae turns around to keep giving orders to the ensemble of wolves at his porch. Taeyong starts the small walk to the relic cabin and with each step he takes, feels the dread setting in his bones grow in intensity. At the cabin, he finds the small group of omegas Gyuhae spoke of. He feels a little better when he recognizes them as some of the elders he would talk to as a pup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they notice him, they start to coo at him and pinch his cheeks, saying how proud they are. Taeyong can’t help but smile even if he’s being smothered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get you ready, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t call him a pup anymore! He’s a big strong alpha now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just any alpha, the pack alpha!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still a pup in our eyes, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes and chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that, he’s still our sweet little pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take him by the arms and lead him around the relics cabin to an empty cabin behind it. Inside, there’s a wooden tub filled with water and a table with an assortment of tools. Two of them move to the table and the other two lead him to the tub. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry and bathe yourself, pup. We have much to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hesitates in front of the tub and one of the omegas pinches his butt, “Don’t be shy. You have nothing we haven’t seen already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They break out in laughter when Taeyong turns crimson. He sighs slightly and begins to undress, stepping into the tub. Goosebumps erupt on his skin from the seemingly freezing water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know it’s cold, but the faster you get in, the sooner you get out, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shudders as he lets himself sink. Once he’s seated, one of the omegas begins to help by scrubbing his hair and cleaning it out. Another comes walking over with a bowl and grabs his hair, inspecting it before trudging back to the table, mumbling to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is… Is something wrong?” Taeyong asks through clattering teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing to worry your little head over, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the omega deems him clean, she has him step out and immediately wraps him up in a towel. He’s handed some briefs to wear and nothing else. He quickly slips them on and then tussles the towels over his head, drying off his hair. Another pair of hands on his arm lead him to sit on a small stool beside the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to cut your hair, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s much too long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glances up at his bangs consciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t look bad, pup, but it can look better!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, they begin the lengthy process of taking a knife to his hair. Taeyong sits still for most of it but grows worried when a lot of hair clippings pool around him. When they’re done, the excess hair is brushed off of him and the omegas stand before him to admire his new short hairstyle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s very fitting, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so handsome.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to make all the omegas envious!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles, blushing slightly and wonders briefly if Ten would like it before he’s being made to kneel on a mat on the other side of the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is the dye ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because our pup here has the most peculiar hair color and this needs to match perfectly. I’m sure it was easier with Gyuhae. That boy has brownish-red. I could do red!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’re not doing red. Taeyong has like white… or silver. Something like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter, just get the dye ready!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong watches as the omegas bicker over the table, mixing and mashing different items into a wooden bowl. Occasionally they’ll look over at him and go right back to bickering and mixing until one of them finally cries out in joy. “It’s this! It’s this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They clamber over to Taeyong with the bowl of dye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, we’re ready for you, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“War paint, pup. It symbolizes the ferocity with which you’ll lead this pack, but it needed to be the same color as your hair. That’s why it took us a while. Now stay still, sweet pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong closes his eyes and remains as still as possible as the elderly omegas begin to draw intricate patterns into his skin with the strong-smelling dye, over his chest and abdomen and even on his back. He has a hard time with all the prodding fingers in sensitive areas, smiling to himself and trying to will himself still. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems like hours, they finally finish and step away, “All done, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so great.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so proud of you, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and bows his head, thanking each of them. They coo and gush over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I get some air?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, dear, but come back soon. At sundown, the ceremony begins.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hand him a simple robe so their work won’t be ruined. He steps out of the cabin and gasps when he sees the sun has long passed its highest point in the sky. Was he really in there for that long? He needs to see Ten, one last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back at the cabin to make sure none of the omegas follow him and then takes off towards where he and his friends would usually hang out, near the edge of the camp. He finds Yuta, Jaehyun, and Doyoung sitting around. They exclaim when they see him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been ages!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, I like the new look!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, “Thanks. Have any of you seen Ten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung looks at him questioningly, “Yeah, he was out by the river last we heard. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong starts to head that way as soon as the answer leaves his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, thanks! I’ll see you guys later!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes off running towards the river, keeping an eye on the sun above that’ll soon descend below the treeline. He finds him in that secluded area where they spent the whole night together, kneeling and staring at the ground. He smiles and sneaks up behind him, cupping his hands over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The joy quickly turns to shock as Ten grabs hold of his hands, holding one of them in a twist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! Ten! It’s me! It’s me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten immediately lets go and turns around, “Taeyongie! Oh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong crouches in front of him and runs a hand over his hair consciously when Ten stares up at it, “Do you not like it?...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and cups Taeyong’s face in his hands, “No, I do. It’s different. You look good, really good.” He smiles and lets go of his face to peek underneath his robe. “You look amazing…” He smiles back up at him but Taeyong can see the tears he’s trying to keep at bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, I just want you to know that I’ll always love you. I’ll always be yours and only yours, ok? Even if I can’t have you.” Ten bites his lip to keep from crying and hugs Taeyong tight. “I know you’re going to do an amazing job as our pack alpha and as Taeil’s mate. I should know, after all. Promise me you’ll do your best.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie, I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Taeyong, so much. Don’t forget, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head, “Never.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and kisses him even as the tears fall down his cheeks. Taeyong places his hands on Ten’s neck, stroking lightly until Ten pulls away and looks up at the sky, turning shades of orange, red, and purple as it chases away the light blue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time’s up. You have to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I lov-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, baby, I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at Ten, at his Ten one last time and then turns to leave. He goes towards Gyuhae’s cabin where said alpha is marching on the porch. When he sees Taeyong, he immediately stops, “Where were you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I was just getting some air.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s plenty of air in the cabin! Get inside! Now! Alphas do not make their mates wait!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hurries into the cabin before Gyuhae can take his anger out on him. Inside, Gyuhae’s mate sits in the cleared out living area as her maidens help her get ready, one of them he recognizes as Jungwoo. He’d say hi but he looks busy, braiding hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyuhae comes in behind him, “Taeil is in his room. You may go see him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and bows respectively to both leaders before walking towards Taeil’s door at the back of the room and knocking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” his muffled voice calls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong opens the door and steps inside. He’s never been in Taeil’s room before but it’s obvious: this is most definitely the room of the pack alpha’s only son. The ornate bed and rug scream of their luxury. Taeil is sitting at the edge of his bed in the traditional robe of elaborate and lush furs and both his face and hair have been done up pretty. He looks… beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look amazing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So do you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong approaches him and Taeil gestures behind him to another set of furs, complementary to Taeil’s. “There’s your ceremonial get-up.” Taeyong lets out a shuddery breath as he looks down at the robes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is really happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appa said once the ceremony is over that we can stay here until you make us our own cabin. More alpha crap to follow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d help you but I don’t want to show off,” he says as he flexes an arm and winks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles slightly and then presses his face to his hands when he can no longer keep a straight face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” Taeil gets up to round the bed and hug Taeyong, pressing his cheek to his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Taeil,” he sniffles, “I can’t… I can’t do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, that’s why I’m here. To help you with the stupid robes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head and wipes at his eyes, “I mean this whole thing. I can’t be with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil quirks an eyebrow and Taeyong sniffles, “No, I didn’t mean it like that, you’re really beautiful and kind and a great friend, but I just can’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil shushes him and hugs him, stroking his back. “It’s ok, just breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sniffles and tries to calm down by pressing his hands to his face and wiping away stray tears. He closes his eyes to try and make the tears stop running, and hears Taeil step away and move around the room. When he opens his eyes, Taeil is in front of him again with a set of his clothes in his hands. Taeyong looks down at the garments bewildered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your parents brought most of your things over this last week while you were training... If you really don’t want to do this, then you go and find Ten and you take him far away from here. It’s the only way, understand?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s breath catches in his throat and he looks into Taeil’s eyes, “B-But what about you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil smiles, “I’ll be fine. I still have a chance with that bumbling giant. You’ve gotta hurry now if you’re gonna go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong takes the clothes and hastily begins putting them on. As he finishes tying on his shoes, he sees Taeil lifting the rug, rolling it away and then opening a hatch door beneath it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need some air too sometimes. Hurry, quickly. Go past the river. As soon as appa notices you’re gone, he’s going to send warriors after you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hugs Taeil one last time and hops down into the opening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say goodbye to everyone for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. Be careful, Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeil closes the hatch and Taeyong crawls out from under the cabin, popping up behind it. He needs to find Ten fast. He rounds the cabin and hides in the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky is beginning to turn dark above. He quickly makes his way through the camp until he gets to Ten’s cabin. Peeking around the corner he sees him sitting there on the porch, staring up at the sky. He grabs a small pebble and tosses it at him. It hits his arm and he looks around confused until his eyes land on Taeyong. He hurries over, pressing himself into the space between the two cabins with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to get you. We need to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I don’t understand-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie, you’re the only one for me. I can’t just let you go. We can be together if we leave right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about our families? Our friends?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give it all up for you. Tenie, you’re the only one that matters to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at Ten with pleading eyes as he looks down at the ground, hesitating. He looks back up and holds Taeyong’s hand, squeezing it lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me change. Then we’ll go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten kisses Taeyong’s cheek and then hurries off inside his parent’s cabin. He returns in clothes similar to Taeyong’s. They interlace their hands and begin sneaking around the cabins, making their way slowly to the edge of the camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s when they’re about to set foot into the forest that they hear a loud howl come from the center of the camp and reverberate in the air. They feel their blood freeze in their veins. They know what that howl means. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Give chase.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks down at Ten, at the fear in his eyes. Maybe if they return, they’ll have mercy on them. Ten can get away and return to his parent’s cabin. Taeyong starts to explain this to Ten but is interrupted by Ten grabbing his hand and pressing it to his stomach. Taeyong looks down at him questioningly, at his nearly flat stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pregnant, Taeyongie…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind reels back to that night they spent together and their decision is already made. Their decision was made since that night. Taeyong kisses Ten and holds his hand tight as they start to run through the forest, towards the river. If they can swim across, they’ll put more distance between themselves and Gyuhae’s forces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They can hear the barks and howls of the wolves giving chase. There’s enough distance between them that they can make it across before they catch up. They can see the river ahead and are about to dive in when a heavy weight rams into Taeyong’s back, knocking him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a wolf, a huge brown wolf, but his identity is unmistakable. Ten helps Taeyong to his feet as the wolf shifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Johnny!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re going to catch up soon. He’s ordered to kill you, Taeyong. Don’t look back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugs them both as tight as he can, breathing heavily. Ten and Taeyong hug back and watch as their friend steps away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you both. Take care of each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles tearfully and shifts, howling as he runs off into the forest. They hear the wolves follow after Johnny, leading the chase away from them momentarily. They wade into the river and begin the swim across the waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they’re safely on the other side, they hear more howls ring out. Johnny’s distraction only worked for so long and as they exchange concerned looks, they hope their friend is ok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shift and continue running north through the night. They can never return to the place they call home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I'll be uploading twice a week from now on.<br/>Thank you to all those that give this story a chance and take the time to read it :)<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8">my curious cat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten wakes up unusually early for once, plagued by dreams of crying pups and endless forests. He listens to Taeyong’s soft breathing for a bit and then scoots out of his hold slowly so as not to wake him. He dresses as quietly as he can and walks towards the door, slipping out through a small crack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside, the sun has yet to rise but based on the color of the sky, he can tell it won’t be long before it does. He walks around the hut and off into the forest to take care of his business. When he returns, he sees Kun and Xiaojun near the campfire, trying to get a fire going. He shifts and crawls underneath the hut. The color of his fur makes him nearly invisible and he listens in on the pair’s conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What we always do. Our new guests don’t change our plans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun remains quiet for a moment before speaking up again. “What are we going to do about them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. We’ll help them until they’re well to travel again and then that will be the end of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Kun, don’t you think we should try and get to know them? Maybe they’d like to stay with us. Winwin said that they said that they don’t have anywhere else to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A desperate wolf will say anything, Jun, you know that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They don’t seem like bad people…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun doesn’t respond to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The alpha could protect us if he wanted.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you think I can’t?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that… You said it yourself, it’s a dangerous world but it’s even more dangerous for omegas. I know I would feel a lot better if we had an adult alpha around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun huffs as he finally gets a fire going. “And what if that alpha turns out to be a bad one? Because you know, you can’t be too careful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think he is… and we’re helping him, so maybe he’ll see that we’re good and he’ll want to stay and be good to us too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten can’t help but take a liking to the sympathetic omega pup. Kun stands, picking up the pot from last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. We have to get to know them first then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walk off and Ten takes the chance to shift and return into the hut. Taeyong is still asleep and he removes his furs to lay down beside him again. It’s when he can hear everyone waking up outside that Taeyong starts to stir in his sleep, shifting to lay on his back. Ten stands to draw the shade from the lantern so a slit of light shines through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning. How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itchy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That means whatever Kun put on you is working.” Ten kneels in front of him as he sits up slowly. “But you’re ok, right?” He cups Taeyong’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks till his lips protrude cutely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and peppers his face with kisses till he’s chuckling and blushing pink. They’re interrupted by a knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I come in?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten glances back over his shoulder at the door in annoyance and looks back at Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Kun. He probably wants to check you out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like that. I meant your wounds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten gets up to pull on his pants and coat and draw the shade from the lantern before calling out, letting Kun in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun steps in, medicine bag in hand, “Good morning. I’ve come to check Taeyong’s wounds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods and sits at Taeyong’s side, helping him lay down. Kun sits on the other side, smiling kindly at Taeyong as he draws out jars and cloths from his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will hurt a bit depending on how infected your wounds are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten strokes Taeyong’s face as Kun begins to clean off the caked medicinal pastes from yesterday. Taeyong winces slightly when the puncture in his abdomen is cleaned, leaning his face further into Ten’s palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks over the wounds with a feather-light touch, skimming his fingers over the bruises muddled on the bite on Taeyong’s leg and over the puncture, checking for any signs of infection. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got lucky. Infection appears to be minimal and now it’s just a matter of the wounds healing,” he opens a few jars as he speaks and rubs ointments into Taeyong’s wounds, “These will help speed the process.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches Kun’s hands as they rub in the medicine. It’s when they start to wander, rubbing further over his muscular thighs and abdomen, that he speaks up, a thinly veiled threat in his tone, “How much longer until he’s healed completely?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks up at Ten surprised and even Taeyong glances at Ten curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say a week if he rests, longer if he moves too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kun. We’ll be out for breakfast in a bit,” Ten dismisses Kun, who only smiles, picks up his things, and steps out. Ten glares at the door after he’s left and grabs Taeyong’s clothes to help him dress up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d he say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be healed in a week if you rest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten hefts him up to help him put on his pants and then plops him back down to tie his boots on for him. Taeyong puts on his coat, watching Ten tie his boots on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, t-that’s too tight,” he grunts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks up at Taeyong apologetically and unties the boot, “I’m sorry, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and smooths out his pants, tucking the material into his boots to keep the cold out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a bad feeling about that Kun…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... I don’t like the way he looks at you,” Ten mumbles and glances up at Taeyong when he doesn’t say anything. He’s grinning and Ten pouts, “What’s so funny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head and holds his arms up for Ten to help him to his feet. Once standing, he wraps his arms around Ten’s waist and kisses his forehead and then his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie, you know I belong to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grumbles and Taeyong kisses his pouting lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My heart is reserved for Ten only.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That finally pulls a smile from Ten’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It better be.” Ten kisses Taeyong’s cheek as he leads him towards the door. The sun’s rays are peeking over the treetops and bamboo stalks. Kun is standing over the pot beside the fire, stirring the insides, making the smell of rice and meat rise into the chilly morning air. Ten bites at the insides of his cheeks, trying not to let his stomach growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun and Yangyang are sitting near the fire, watching Kun like vultures as they wait for breakfast to be done. Yangyang continues to watch Kun but Xiaojun’s attention is drawn away when Ten and Taeyong settle down near the fire with them. He catches Ten’s eyes and smiles, “Good morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun smiles wider and scoots closer, leaving Yangyang’s side for Ten. “Did… Did you rest well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems that was as far as he planned in the small conversation because he opens his mouth but quickly shuts it, eyes darting from Ten to his hands to Taeyong and back. Taeyong notices him staring and smiles friendly-like. Xiaojun blushes and is about to greet Taeyong too when Lucas and Winwin come strolling back into the camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks up, gripping Yangyang’s hand without looking, stopping it from going into the pot, “How’d it go?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin sits beside the scowling pup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, no trespassers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Hendery?” Lucas asks as he looks around the circle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang gestures back towards one of the huts, “Asleep. He stayed up last night. Again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas frowns, settling down beside Xiaojun, but it’s quickly replaced with a smile as he says good morning to Taeyong and Ten. Kun passes out plates full of rice and meat. Leftovers, Ten realizes as he begins to eat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They eat quietly, and at some point, Kun gets up to go into one of the huts. Ten glances at Taeyong to see his mate cutely scooping up rice into his mouth in neat little clumps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he’s going to want to stay here, he’d better make sure it’s safe. Even if they are just pups, they still outnumber them. So he leans against Taeyong, smiling when he presses a kiss to his forehead. His scent immediately takes on a more calming tang. He practically purrs in happiness when he notices Xiaojun visibly relax beside him and Yangyang, who was running his fingers through his bowl for the smallest bits of food, looks over at him with a blank expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits up and looks at Xiaojun, “What do you guys do after this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun smiles up at him, scooting close enough for his leg to be pressed against Ten’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have different chores. Since it’s going to get warmer soon, I’m supposed to go through everyone’s spring clothes and patch them. Hendery is supposed to help me, but he’s,” he lowers his voice, “going through puberty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten quirks an eyebrow and whispers, “Is that why he stays up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun shrugs, “I think so. Kun and Winwin are going to go and prepare our field for the next rice harvest.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a field?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun smiles and nods, proudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must have a big territory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas overhears and leans over to look around Xiaojun, “It’s huge!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin looks over at the duo in annoyance, clearing his throat to get Ten’s attention, “It’s big enough for us. Kun wanted us to have a safe place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles to himself, glad that his postpartum scent is rich enough to slowly gain the trust of the pups. He wonders briefly if Kun noticed it, despite how grimy they are… It’s then that the thought of having not bathed in… who knows how long catches up to him and he nearly grimaces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But how do you keep rouges out? They would be able to tell that it’s only an omega holding this territory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We use a mixture of plants-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nasty smelling leaves!” Lucas exclaims. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin nods, “We use the pulp to mark.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it works?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kun knows what he’s doing. You two are the first to come here,” he says with no real bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten remains quiet for a moment. They really look up to Kun… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the devil, the omega comes walking out of the hut, a scruffy-looking Hendery following behind him. Kun serves Hendery a bowl of food and the beta pup goes straight to eating. He smiles warily, watching Hendery eat beside Yangyang and then looks over at Ten and Taeyong, at how Xiaojun and Lucas have seemed to instantly warm up to the other omega. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be busy through the day, but if you need anything, Lucas and Xiaojun will be here to help.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods his head in thanks and Taeyong mimics him. Kun smiles that angelic smile and begins gathering empty bowls. Winwin stands to help him clean up and Ten turns to Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to rest out here or back in the hut?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks round as the others begin to go about their chores and turns back to Ten, shrugging once. Ten smiles a bit and helps Taeyong to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to get cleaned up. They said they have a big territory. Maybe they’ve got a river or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods, “Ok.” Ten holds Taeyong’s waist firmly and turns to face Lucas, who was putting out the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have any place we can bathe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods enthusiastically, “I just need to do something real quick and then I’ll show you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Lucas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins and goes back to helping Winwin with the fire. Xiaojun is standing beside an annoyed-looking Yangyang, whispering into his ear and occasionally glancing at the couple. Hendery stands on the other side of Yangyang, hands stuffed in the pockets of his trousers, eyelids drooping as if he’ll fall asleep standing there. Kun approaches them, instructing them to either help Xiaojun with his chores or to come along with him to the rice field. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else were you talking about?” Taeyong murmurs in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks up at him, “Not much, baby. Just asking what they normally do, how they manage to hold on to this territory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Their leader is… capable, it seems.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Taeyong remains quiet a moment, his cute dark eyes shining behind his grey bangs. Their hair has grown out a lot since they left their pack and Ten wonders what they must look like to the small pack they’ve stumbled upon. Unmated, injured, filthy, unkempt. Had this been his pack, he’d have kept strangers like that at arm’s length. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That omega pup really took a liking to you,” Taeyong chortles. They glance over at Xiaojun as he grabs Yangyang’s hand to lead him back towards their hut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And to you. You should have heard him this morning. He wants you to stick around.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, fondness growing in his eyes. Ten can’t help but feel warmth in his chest at the look on Taeyong’s face… He wonders briefly if Taeyong would have looked at their own pups that way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fleeting thought is quickly followed by a pang of sadness and Ten presses himself more closely to Taeyong’s side. Taeyong presses a quick kiss to Ten’s cheek, hooking an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else did he tell you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head. “I asked about what they usually do. They’re preparing for the warmer moons. They’ve got a rice field.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Maybe we can help there… Remember the rice fields back home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grins, “If past experiences are anything to go by, then that’s a horrible idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He whines around a chuckle, brushing his fingers against Ten’s chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know why. We’d spend the whole time chasing each other through the paddy than actually helping.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like when we were pups.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks up at him, nudging him slightly, “Hurry and heal up so we can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins, pink dusting his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas comes up to them, holding two cloths folded in his arms. He approaches Ten, “These are for you two. We have a hot spring but Kun told me to tell you to use the bathhouse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have hot springs?” Ten gapes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles and nods, “I mean you can use that if you want but Taeyong would have to use the bathhouse cause of his injuries,” he says while pointing at his abdomen. Taeyong hears his name and sees the gesture, glancing at Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a split-second, Ten has the urge to just pass Taeyong off to Lucas and go get a well-deserved soak in the hot spring, but Taeyong doesn’t know Chinese yet and while he may trust Lucas, Taeyong doesn’t. “Ok, that makes sense. Lead the way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles and starts out of the campsite. Ten follows behind him, holding a hobbling Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d he say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have hot springs! But we can’t use them cause of you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where are we going then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They have bathhouses.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… I hope theirs aren’t like back home.” Taeyong shudders at the thought of the bathhouses of their old pack, slippery and rotting wood meant they had a lot of cracks which meant cold drafts and because the pack was so big warm water was first come, first serve. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trudge through snow following Lucas between tall trees and bamboo stalks to a shack. There’s chopped up wood beside it and Lucas proceeds to stick three pieces into a clay compartment in the back. “There’s water inside, but it takes a little bit to warm up,” he says as he procures flint and a rock, smashing them against each other to create sparks and get a fire going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong and Ten watch on with matching expressions of confusion. Lucas smiles over at them once he’s got the stack ablaze. He holds out the folded cloths to Taeyong, who looks at them momentarily dazed before taking them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles up at the alpha pup, “Thank you, Lucas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grins and nods. “I have to go and help Hendery with something, but I’ll be back,” and with that, he walks off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten opens up the door to the bamboo shack to help Taeyong in. It’s a tight space but they can make it work. Along with a bench and a square cubby near the ceiling, there’s a big clay pot filled with water sitting on its own bench with a smaller jar beside it and a wooden cup. The inside is illuminated by the smallest of lanterns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks around with wide eyes, “This is way nicer than our washrooms…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and pats Taeyong’s butt. “Sit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong obeys and starts on removing his coat while Ten dips his fingers into the pot full of water, it’s cold but slowly warming. He looks at the other smaller jar, filled with tiny translucent yellow pellets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yongie, what do you think this is?” He picks one up between his fingers, holding it out for Taeyong. “It’s kind of sticky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong leans forward to sniff it and shrugs. Ten does the same and puts it back in the jar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It smells nice… kind of.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten takes Taeyong’s folded coat and reaches up to stuff it into the cubby. He unwittingly exposes his still round stomach to Taeyong and doesn’t realize it until he feels the gentlest of touches against the skin just below his belly button. He looks down, meeting Taeyong’s adoring eyes and smiles, stroking a hand over his cheek before pushing his face away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t bathe with that shirt on. Up.” He pats his shoulders and Taeyong raises his arms, letting Ten lift his shirt over his head to fold it away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room grows warm as the water in the pot gets hotter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong runs a hand through Ten’s hair as he crouches to remove their boots. Ten sets the boots outside, opening and closing the door quickly so the warmth within won’t escape. When Ten starts to remove his coat and shirt, Taeyong tries getting up to at least remove his pants. With one hand supporting himself on the wall, he begins to stand, but his grip on the bamboo slips and he falls back onto the bench with a small yelp, pain coursing through the right side of his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten yanks his shirt over his head and sighs, “Taeyong.” He folds his clothes and puts them in along Taeyong’s in the cubby before helping him to his feet to pull his pants and briefs down to his knees, careful of the dried paste over his wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sets him back down to pull them off completely, folding them away before removing his own pants and briefs and doing the same thing. He turns his back to Taeyong to check the water and smiles at how warm it is. He grabs the wooden cup and dips it into the water, turning to Taeyong, “You first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong tilts his head back, letting Ten dump the water onto his head, over his hair. Goosebumps erupt on his skin, the water is a lot warmer than he expected. Ten continues to run water over him till his hair is soaked through and then runs water over his body, careful of his bandages. Taeyong reaches for the small jar holding the weird pellets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think this is for, anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shrugs as he turns to start running water over himself. “Maybe it’s like a candy or something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong pops one of the pellets into his mouth but spits it out immediately when his tongue is assaulted by an acrid taste. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not candy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs at his mouth, trying to remove the small suds the pellet left behind. Ten looks over his shoulder at Taeyong and then back down at the jar, he picks one up and rubs it over his stomach. The pellet grows smaller as he does until it dissipates into suds and a smeared semi-clear substance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It smells like tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look.” Ten turns around to show Taeyong his soapy stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and passes a few pellets to Taeyong. “Rub them in real good until they dissolve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs a few for himself, running the tiny sticky things into his hair and over every groove on his body until he’s got suds all over. He looks over his shoulder to see Taeyong in much the same state and helps him to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get everywhere?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and holds on to Ten’s hips as he starts to help him wash off the suds. The water and soap wash off in a murky color. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Taeyong is clean, he takes the cup from Ten to help him wash off too. Ten holds Taeyong steady as he gingerly washes out the soap from his hair and from the rest of him. He smiles when Taeyong steals a quick kiss, all done with their bath and a lot cleaner. Ten steps closer to Taeyong, curling into his chest and pressing his face to the crook of his neck, where his scent of crushed flower petals is strongest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s such an odd scent for an alpha to have, but Ten can’t even begin to explain the flurry of emotions it gives him, or the way it soothes him to the core all while sending jolts of energy through every cell in his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong runs his hands over Ten’s back and happily tilts his head to the side, letting Ten scent him, completely enamored by his scent of lemongrass, warm and rounded like an embrace, like home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten presses a kiss to his collarbone and Taeyong leans down to kiss his shoulder. Ten smiles up at Taeyong, “All clean. Finally.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and runs a hand over Ten’s wet hair, moving it away from his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a haircut.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten quirks a brow and reaches up to yank at Taeyong’s long hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong winces and chuckles. Ten takes advantage of the bath and grabs their briefs and shirts, washing them and then setting them to dry by the large pot holding the water. He sits beside Taeyong and scoots closer when he wraps an arm around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pastes over his bandages are partly smeared off, but Taeyong doesn’t seem to mind. Ten closes his eyes and smiles when Taeyong’s hand finds his own to hold delicately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in silence, enjoying the quiet in a manner they can’t describe, enjoying the warmth of the air in the bamboo washroom, their combined scents a paradise of their own making.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you're all doing well and staying safe and healthy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten lays on his side, trying to soak up as much of the warmth the large slab of black rock offers. Even though the sun shines high up in the sky, the wind is brutal and winter could not make its impending presence more noticeable. There are no trees here where land meets oceans to block out the wind but the rock he lays on is enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He runs a hand over his growing belly and smiles, cupping the bottom and feeling its warmth. He thought being on the run would make his pregnancy that much harder to deal with, but he’s had someone taking care of him every step of the way, making every step of the perilous journey worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifts on top of the rock to look over the edge where Taeyong is below, cutting up a bear he hunted down. The large expanse of fur of the creature is laid out over a rack of branches, over the steady fire, drying for use. Taeyong diligently cuts up the meat of the beast, placing neat portions of it into a basket lined with leaves, carefully separating each one with salt from the ever-boiling clay pot near the fire. He’s been at it all day and when Ten went down to offer his help, Taeyong simply fed him, small red chunks from his equally red fingertips, not even allowing Ten to feed himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks towards the sky, the sun nears the horizon but there’s still enough daylight for the tasks at hand to be finished. A strong wave comes in, crashing against the rocks below with a thunderous noise, sending droplets of seawater everywhere. Ten shivers when he feels the slightest touch of moisture on his neck and sits up to make his way back down to Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With careful movements, he picks his way down, hands finding groves and feet finding sturdy platforms as he slides on his rump down to the pebble-like sand. He quickly makes his way over to where Taeyong is still hunched over his own slab of rock, cutting meat with a rock sharp enough to be a dagger. He stands over his shoulder, looking into the mostly full basket and then back at the meat yet to be cut from the skeleton of the bear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tae.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks over his shoulder, smiling up at Ten, sunlight painting his features golden, and if Ten forgets how to breathe, well, really who could blame him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need something, Tenie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” he says with a smirk and Taeyong blushes, laughing loudly in his panicked manner. Ten runs a hand over Taeyong’s silver hair affectionately. “Let me help you. We’ll finish faster.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the pups.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our babies will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not that fat yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and puts down his dagger to turn around and give Ten’s belly a kiss over his shirt, bloody hands at his side twitching with want to hug Ten and feel over his pregnant stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, help me make some string. I’m going to make our coats tonight. I already got the branches for it,” he gestures at a small pile a bit a ways from where the fur is drying. He reaches into his pockets and draws out another blade, passing it to Ten carefully. “Be careful with it, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” he waves him off, turning the jagged rock in his hands as he approaches the pile of branches. He sits on smooth pebbles, moving them till none poke or prod uncomfortably and cozying up to the fire, getting to work on the branches, stripping them carefully to get the twine like flesh within. He finishes with no cuts on his hands whatsoever and he smiles proudly, taking the string over to Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All done.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and leans down to kiss Taeyong’s forehead. Taeyong smiles wide and nuzzles his face into Ten’s hands, kissing his palms softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to have a big dinner,” he says as he gestures at the great amount of meat left that didn’t fit into their basket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grins and places a hand on his pup bump, “Good, we’re hungry.” Taeyong stands, stretching out his arms and back with slight pops, relieving his aching muscles somewhat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything feeling alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t I be asking you?” Ten chortles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok. I’m just going to wash off.” Taeyong gives Ten a small peck and walks towards the shore. Ten watches him before sitting down near the fire again, Taeyong returns shortly after, moving the fur off the rack to lay it down, fur side up on the ground. He then places a few salted pieces of meat to cook over the licking flames, above them, he places the leather he worked at most of the day to dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten tugs on Taeyong’s shorts to make him sit, watching him move round and round was making him dizzy. Taeyong obliges, kissing Ten’s cheek and scooting closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Ten exclaims, pulling one of Taeyong’s arms to wrap around his waist and rest protectively over his stomach. Taeyong looks towards where the sun is setting, kissing the distant horizon until it starts to sink. The event triggers an unimaginable mixture of colors ranging from yellow to purple that paint the sky and shine off the ocean’s waves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is enraptured by the view and Taeyong shares the same expression of amazement but his gaze is lowered and directed at his lovely Ten. “Did you see it?” Ten asks once the sun has disappeared completely, meeting Taeyong’s eyes, filled with admiration and warmth and love and other emotions that simply have no words. He feels so whole under his gaze and he smiles when Taeyong nods, not taking his eyes off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did see it,” Taeyong murmurs softly, “the most breath-taking person in the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles so hard his ‘whiskers’ pop out and Taeyong places a hand on the back of his neck, stroking gently. Ten leans forward to press his face against Taeyong’s shoulder and Taeyong wraps his arms around him, pressing his face to Ten’s hair for a moment before turning to remove the meat from the fire. He sets it down on the slab of rock he was using as a table, bringing it closer for Ten to eat off of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meat comes apart easy in their ravenous hands, and they eat until they’ve both had their fill, leaving very little behind. Ten hums happily and lays down on his side, too full to do anything else but enjoy the heat of the fire. Taeyong gets up, walking to the water’s edge, just out of the light of the fire and comes back wringing his hands out on his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The water is freezing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks up at him, “It’s nearly winter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kneels beside the dried out fur, grabbing a thin bone from beside the fire that was drying and uses it to pick out a piece of charcoal, burying it under pebbles to cool off and extinguish the embers. After a few moments, he digs it up and flips the fur over so the hide faces up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” Ten watches Taeyong trace out the pieces for their pants, coats, and boots with the charcoal in precise strokes till his fingers are stained black. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to find a nice place for our pups.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and tucks his hands under his head. “A big place so they can play and never grow bored?” Taeyong nods as he takes the dagger to the hide, cutting out the assembly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waves crash on the shore a few feet away from them, the fire crackles, throwing their shadows, and slight chirps and buzzing of the forest joins the cacophony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you thought of names?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nattharkan… and Byeol.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to name one of them Johnny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grins, “We can…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks up, “You think there’s more than two?” Ten shrugs, a small smile on his face, fire twinkling in his eyes like happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There could be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come and check again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong puts down the dagger on top of the hide and cut-out pieces and steps over them to get to Ten. He kneels in front of him and Ten rolls onto his back, presenting his belly. Ten pulls up his shirt, exposing his stomach to the chilly air. Taeyong leans down and presses his ear against the warm skin, cupping his hands protectively over the expanse of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten strokes Taeyong’s hair while he listens for the heartbeats of their pups and smiles when he feels Taeyong press kisses against his bump. Taeyong sits up and pulls the shirt back over his belly with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three. I heard three, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong leans down to press a kiss to Ten’s jaw. Ten smiles wider and strokes his hands over Taeyong’s cheeks, turning his face to kiss him sweetly. Taeyong smiles and returns to the task of cutting out fur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once done, the few bits of fur left are set aside. He gets up and moves the clay pot away from the fire, waiting a moment for it to cool, and then dumps out the water on top of the slab of rock they used to eat, washing away the blood and grimy, rigid pieces of meat they didn’t bother with. He carries the pot away and returns, setting it by the fire again, full of water. He pulls the slab closer to the fire so he can see and begins cutting holes into the furs, setting his cutting knife point down and smashing another rock on top of it for the sewing holes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches Taeyong diligently work at the furs, turning them like so and then pounding the rocks together with dull clacks. His eyes run over the trails of veins on his arms and hands, rising beneath his skin like steady rivers, throwing their own shadows over his sinewy arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders how he got so lucky. He knows deep down Taeyong loves him and would do anything for him, but the past few weeks have really put his abundant love into perspective. He’s so patient and attentive, taking care of any and all his needs before the requests can even leave his mouth. He’s more than Ten could ever ask for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want to name our pups?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten Ten, Chai, aaaand Tenie Jr.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten laughs breathlessly. “Tenie Jr?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if they’re all omegas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same,” Taeyong looks up a moment and then shakes his head, waving a hand about, “Ah, no, wait. If they’re all omegas then Ten Ten, Chai, and Tenie the second.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grins, “I like those names.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, “Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t know if I’d actually use them. Maybe Chai. I do like that one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles and keeps working, making holes in all the pieces of furs along the edges. Ten yawns, “Are you planning to sleep tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks at Ten, his honey skin looking even more golden because of the fire. “You can sleep if you want. I’ve just gotta sew our clothes together and make the boots.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to stay up by yourself,” he pouts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and grabs the string Ten cut. “I won’t take long, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and curls up some more as Taeyong starts threading the furs together, sewing with the bone he dried. Ten dozes off while Taeyong is carefully and securely sewing their coats and pants. Taeyong stops a few times to put more wood in the fire, but otherwise continues his tedious work. It needs to be done right if they want to survive the winter in their human forms, at least. He makes sure they won’t come apart and moves to sit beside Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie,” he runs a hand over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” He blinks awake, yawning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your set is done, lovely. Try them on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, sleep clinging to his eyes as he sits up. Taeyong helps him put the coat and pants on. Ten looks down at the thick fur of the coat and runs his hands over the front, feeling for the clasps to close it. His hands run over sharp objects and he squints his eyes at them, the clasps are made of the bear’s incisors, sharp but smoothed out so as not to cut or prick his fingers. He closes the coat up and smiles, wrapping his arms around himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice and warm. It’s a little big though,” he sniffs the coat, nose wrinkling disdainfully, “and smelly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and presses a hand to Ten’s belly. “The babies are gonna need the space. The smell will help us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks up at Taeyong, “You really do think of everything, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes lightly and turns away. “I’m gonna finish the boots really quick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches him go back over to the slab, grabbing the other furs he cut out and the now dried leather, piecing them together and sewing where needed till he’s got both pairs done. He’d never admit that he dozed off a couple of times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you learn to sew?” Ten asks when Taeyong kneels at his feet to help him don his new fur boots. “Pretty sure that’s an omega chore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong slides the boots onto Ten’s dainty feet. “Survival isn’t the chore of any single sex... I learned from the elders when I was still a pup. How’s that feel?” Ten smiles and wriggles his toes within the warm confines of the boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They fit perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong steps away to slide his shorts off. They were pants when they left the pack, but as Ten grew, the shirt he wore became too small. Taeyong sacrificed them to make Ten a bigger shirt. He puts on his own coat and pants, sliding his feet into his boots and folds away his shorts, tucking them into the waistband of his pants. “In case you need a bigger shirt.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles as Taeyong starts picking up the things he didn’t use, throwing leftover string and branches into the fire along with other scraps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyongie, come and sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, just a sec.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He brings their food basket near the fire within sight, making sure the twine holding the lid closed is secure before grabbing the remains of the bear skeleton and innards and dragging them away, out of the light of their fire, where any other creatures who happen upon it won’t come bothering them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten lays there, listening to the pebbles scatter under the dragging weight of the bones until he can’t hear that or Taeyong’s footsteps. He looks up at the night sky, not as dark as it was before Taeyong started making their clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must be nearing dawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yawns and pulls his arms out of his sleeves, hugging himself when he hears Taeyong coming back again. He appears in the light of the fire and the dark circles around his eyes only look more gloomy because of the shadows cast on his face. Ten smiles when he approaches him but frowns when he kneels in front of the fire instead, moving the clay pot away with a branch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve just got to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten huffs and whines, “Taeyongieeee, pleaseeee, I’m coooooldddd!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong, ever the sucker for Ten, stops what he’s doing immediately and practically bounds over to him, laying down beside him. Ten smiles as Taeyong wraps his arms around him and brings him closer. He leans up to press chaste kisses to Taeyong’s chin and jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, cutie pie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, blushing, and then quirks an eyebrow, “What’s a cutie pie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You. You are a cutie pie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong curls closer to Ten where they lay in their bed of furs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their bath, they were led back to camp by Lucas. They were going to stay out and sit around but Taeyong could tell how tired Ten was growing from the way his movements became more sluggish to the slight slur in his voice when Lucas addressed him. So he suggested they go inside their hut, claiming fatigue. Ten fell asleep not five minutes after laying down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lays on his side, watching Ten sleep peacefully. He can’t even begin to imagine how tired he must be, helping him all the way out here especially after giving birth. It’s been a little over a week since they’ve lost their pups and Ten hasn’t broken down once, not even when he was thrust into a new environment, forced to make use of a language with which he rarely practiced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so strong and resilient, much stronger than him. Taeyong hopes he can have even just a fraction of that strength. Ten whines softly in his sleep, running a hand over his chest as if uncomfortable before turning onto his side, facing Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s seen how some omegas fare after giving birth, rare are the times not a single pup survives. They experience discomfort and hysterics; losing children when your body was preparing for it for the better part of a year, it’s madness. Taeyong ghosts a hand over Ten’s hair, tucking it away from his face, and again he wishes for just a fraction of the strength his mate has. He also wishes he knew at least a little Sinitic, enough to ask Kun for medicine for Ten’s aching teats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks about what Ten said about Kun. He likes to think he’s observant, but when it comes to matters revolving himself, he’s completely clueless. So if the other omega is throwing glances his way, he surely hasn’t noticed, not that he’d want to anyway. There’s only one person in the world for him, even though they haven’t officially mated, having had no time to consummate their bond while they ran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong listens to Ten’s soft breathing till he can feel his own eyelids threatening to slide shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There, in the safety of the hut, he feels a weight being lifted from his shoulders, all tension leaving his form as he slumps even further into their makeshift bed, pressing his face to the crook of Ten’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The running is over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're a little over halfway through, I hope you've all been enjoying this up to now :)<br/>I guess now would be a good time to say that I have been working on a second taeten fic that is currently +80k. It is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519372?view_adult=true">The 7th Element</a> and I hope to have it done before we finish this story :)<br/>I hope y'all will look forward to it, thank you :)<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8">my curious cat</a> :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ten watches from his spot beside the fire as Taeyong paces back and forth at the edge of the roaring river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky above them is cloudy and grey but poses no threat of snow. There’s a deer carcass that they took down lying nearby and Ten is licking his fingers clean, content, warm, and full. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve reached an impasse in their journey and for the past few hours, Taeyong has been pacing, trying to figure out how to get them across safely. The river back home wasn’t as big as this one, even when it rained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten eyes the leftover meat clinging to the deer’s bones and leans over to pull one of the bottom ribs free, fully intent on gnawing on it. He struggles to get the bone loose, and after a bit of pulling this way and that, gets not only one of them loose, but two, with a crack and snap. He giggles to himself happily and starts on cleaning the bones, shamelessly suckling bits of meat off with slurping sounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up when Taeyong approaches him and smiles, offering his mate one of the ribs. Taeyong shakes his head as he kneels beside him, grabbing a twig to draw in the dirt. Ten pouts, glaring at him and petulantly kicks Taeyong’s leg. When Taeyong turns to look at him, bewildered, he once again holds out the rib to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s about to refuse again, but when Ten’s glare deepens, he hesitantly takes the bone. Ten smiles and goes back to happily gnawing on his rib, chewing on the cartilage, indifferent to the blood smeared around his mouth. Taeyong watches Ten for a moment before returning his attention to his scribble in the dirt, absentmindedly biting on the bone he was given while he thinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten quickly grows bored of the rib and tosses it into the fire, slowly sitting up to scoot closer to Taeyong, hooking his chin on his shoulder. Taeyong turns his face to kiss Ten’s cheek, making the other smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got an idea, but I don’t know how well it’ll work…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks at Taeyong’s little sketch and then looks towards the rushing waters of the river. “There’s no other way?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sighs and shakes his head, “This is the quickest, safest way. I don’t want to waste time looking for a ford.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t we just swim across?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The water’s too rough and freezing and we don’t know how deep it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten hums contemplatively and presses his nose and lips to Taeyong’s neck, smiling to himself when it rouses goosebumps on the alpha’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to get started on that, baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will it take?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be safely on the other side in 2 days.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten hums and presses one lingering kiss to Taeyong’s neck before pulling away to lay in his reclined spot beside the fire. Taeyong gets up and starts rummaging through their pile of firewood, testing the weight of the slim logs in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think they’re still looking for us? It’s been like 5 moons already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t answer at first, walking over to the boulders at the river’s edge. He places his flat cutting rock in between two of the boulders, sharp-edge down, and then with one swing brings down the log he picked out onto the rock with a loud crack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turns back to Ten, he’s got a makeshift axe in his hands, which he sets aside as he lays down beside him. Ten rolls onto his side to face him, still reclined against the dirt bank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyuhae won’t rest till I’m dead…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten chuckles at the cross look on Taeyong’s face, running his fingers over his brow and nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you so certain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grabs Ten’s hand to press a kiss to his palm and mumbles against it, “Because he hates wolves defying him. What will the pack think if one got away from his supposed iron rule? His pride’s too big to just give up the chase.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten hums and then lays back, a strained noise leaving his throat. Taeyong sits up immediately and moves to prop Ten’s feet gently over his crossed legs. He slips off his boots, setting them aside, and begins to knead his fingers into his feet, slowly massaging upwards towards his calves, slipping his hands into his fur pants and back down again. Ten looks down at Taeyong, over the thick fur of his coat making him look rounder, and presses a hand to cup his lower belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More false alarms.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks up at Ten, concern clearly written in his eyes. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, “It’s still too early. I have at least 2 more moons to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s gaze lowers as he continues to massage Ten’s feet. He’s back to thinking, Ten can tell from the way his brows quirk up and his mouth hangs open ever so slightly. He looks up at the darkening sky between the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok if we haven’t found a place when the time comes. I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to me or our pups, Taeyongie.” He smiles, doesn’t notice the wide-eyed stare Taeyong sends his way, full of love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the aching in his feet and legs subsides, and after Taeyong has gotten rid of the remains of their dinner, the couple lays together, side by side. Ten makes sure to hold one of Taeyong’s arms over his hip, underneath his coat so his hand rests against his baby bump. They sleep peacefully, interrupted only when Ten gets up every few minutes to relieve himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway through the night, Ten starts to feel that tell-tale throb in his lower back and rolls over onto his back, nudging Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes up after a moment, voice husky with sleep, “What’s wrong, Tenie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still think I’m pretty?” Ten pouts as Taeyong squints his eyes at him, trying to drive the sleep away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong yawns and cups Ten’s cheek, “Tenie, you could be bigger than three bears and you’d still be the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Ten hides a smile and blushing cheeks behind his hands and rolls back over. Taeyong scoots away, his hands automatically sneaking under Ten’s coat and shirt to massage his lower back. Ten hums happily and closes his eyes, trying to wiggle closer to Taeyong and those heavenly hands working at his back, easing his discomfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The throbbing pain gradually disappears as Taeyong diligently continues his ministrations. Ten grows more confident and cheekily wiggles back further until he can feel Taeyong’s groin on his rear. Taeyong’s hands move to his hips, continuing their gentle massage. Ten rolls his hips back the best he can and smiles to himself when Taeyong gets the message, pulling both their pants and briefs down enough for them not to get dirty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They writhe on the ground in rocking motions, a mess of gingerly tangled limbs, soft groans leaving them every so often until they’re both tuckered out. Ten doesn’t wake up for the rest of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, before the sun has even risen, Taeyong gets up and, after making sure Ten is sleeping soundly, walks off into the forest axe in hand, staying close enough to hear if his omega calls out for him. He finds the thickest tree there is and starts swinging the axe, chipping away at its base with loud thuds that echo in the surrounding forest. At first, only the bark comes flying off and then big chips like slats do with every swing. His arms start to ache when he’s gotten a good portion of the front removed and that’s when his apt rock is worn too dull to cut efficiently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is just rising over the treetops when he returns to Ten, who’s awake by now and sitting beside the rekindled fire. He smiles when Taeyong comes into view and tries to stand on his own, but Taeyong rushes over and helps him. Ten smiles and kisses him full on the lips once he’s standing up straight. Taeyong smiles against his lips and pulls away to look down between them at Ten’s growing belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are my lovelies feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, very good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hungry?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles and strokes a hand over Ten’s round waist. “I’ll be right back then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and watches Taeyong shift as he stalks off into the forest again. Ten notices the axe he left behind and struggles to bend over and pick it up. Once he’s finally gotten a hold of it, he runs his fingers along the dull edge and walks over to the river, looking up and down the bank for a flat rock he can sharpen the axe with before Taeyong returns. He finds a suitable boulder and slowly lowers himself till he’s sitting in front of it. He begins sliding the rock over the other, cutting edge down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t hear over the constant scraping so when Taeyong comes walking back with a slain boar in his jaw, his only warning is the boar’s unpleasant scent. He looks over his shoulder and smiles, dropping the axe and wiping his slightly damp brow. Taeyong shifts and walks over with a disapproving look in his eyes, kneeling just behind Ten to hug him and kiss his cheek and neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie, you shouldn’t be doing this. You’ll hurt yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fiiiiineeee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shifts, slipping out of Taeyong’s hold and happily making his way over to the boar. He snarls as he starts tearing at the hide of its soft underbelly to get to the good stuff. Taeyong shifts and walks over to help him get the boar open. Together they manage to get through the boar’s tough hide to the steaming warm innards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shifts once Ten is chowing down and returns to the slab of rock to continue sharpening his axe. He only stops at the constant scraping when Ten comes up beside him, feeding him chunks of the boar with a pleased look on his face. Taeyong grins and playfully nips at Ten’s fingertips, reveling in the breathless giggles that leave those scarlet lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s satisfied with the axe, he gets up and goes back to finish chopping the tree down. Ten follows after him, explaining that he needs to find some root vegetables. Taeyong sets to work right away, swinging away at the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten feigns his search, digging around in the packed snow at the base of the other trees until he’s tired of standing and sits against one with a good view of Taeyong. The show only gets more interesting when Taeyong, sweat dripping from his face, takes off his coat. Ten holds out his hands when Taeyong moves to put it on the ground and grins when he’s handed the coat instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hugs the coat to his chest and watches as Taeyong picks up the axe once again and keeps swinging it. Ten’s eyes never leave his arms, taking note of every bulge and pull of his sinewy muscles, and the way Taeyong scrunches up his face with each thud. So he almost frowns when Taeyong steps away from the tree as it falls over with a loud creak, whine, and thump to the forest floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and claps enthusiastically, making Taeyong turn around, wide-eyed and crimson. He slowly stands and walks over beside him to look over the fallen tree. “Good job, baby,” he coos as he leans up to press a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins and strokes a hand over Ten’s neck affectionately. Taeyong hooks his arm with Ten’s and leads him back to their campsite. Ten follows Taeyong all the way to the river’s edge, to the flat rock, and watches Taeyong sharpen his axe once again. He watches the water streaming past in torrents and walks along the edge till he comes upon a pool of steady water hiding behind rocks. He shrieks when he sees a flicker of light beneath the waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong rushes over, “Tenie! Are you ok? What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles up at him and points down at the pool, “Fish! Get me some.” He strokes his hands over Taeyong’s arm vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How many?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Three!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong crouches beside the pool, waiting for the unsuspecting fish to come closer to the surface. Without warning, he plunges his hands into the freezing waters, grabbing two of the silvery fish by surprise. He quickly tosses one of them back, away from the water, and plunges his hand in again to grasp a third by its tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fish flounder about on the ground when they slip out of Taeyong’s hands. Ten grins, watching them. Taeyong dries his hands on his pants, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. As he’s putting his coat on, he turns away from Ten to pick up his axe lying a few feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll prepare them for you really qui-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops mid-sentence when he sees Ten already happily chomping down on one of the fish, the other two are lying on the ground, heads bitten off, rendered mostly immobile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten notices Taeyong’s wide eyes just staring at him and holds out the fish, cheeks full and bulging, “Want some?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten makes a small noise of confusion when Taeyong only steps closer and kisses his forehead as a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go back to the site of the fallen tree, Taeyong carrying a few rocks, his axe, and Ten’s fish. He helps Ten settle where he was sitting earlier and makes sure he’s comfortable before walking back over to the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sets the rocks he picked up under the trunk, wedging them in so that the tree won’t roll around while he’s chopping away at it. He cuts off the top of the tree till he’s only left with the thick base a little longer than his body. The rest of the tree he moves aside to use as firewood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches from his spot as Taeyong chops away at the log, making one side completely flat and then rolling the huge thing over upside down to cut and make it curved like the sketch he did the other day. He accompanies him back to the campsite every time he needs to sharpen the axe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The process takes up most of the day and by the time Taeyong starts clearing a space in the snow for a fire, the sun is already descending past the trees. Ten sated himself throughout the day with the fish and with rodents he found hiding in their burrows while Taeyong relentlessly worked at the log, as evidenced by the multitude of wood chips around it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets a fire going quick with lots of wood from the chips and the rest of the uncut tree. The log he cut is beginning to resemble a canoe, the only thing left to do is hollow it out. Ten lays beside the fire, watching Taeyong’s silhouetted form past the fire begin to core out the log. He stops when it starts getting difficult to chip out with the flat edge of the axe. He tips the log over and, with loud thunks, clears out the slightly hollow space. It isn’t enough for him and Ten to climb in, not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten reaches for Taeyong when he walks past towards their old campsite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches him disappear into the pitch black of the forest. As he waits and listens to the crackle of the fire, an inexplicable fear begins to flood his veins. He’s unaware of all the pheromones he’s exuding until he feels Taeyong’s arms around him, sees his soot-covered hands lacing with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyongie,” he turns his face to press his nose to Taeyong’s scent gland, inhaling many times before he’s calmed down. Taeyong holds him tight, letting Ten have his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we do the right thing?” Ten whispers and Taeyong… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t know how to respond to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks down at their interlaced hands over his belly, full with pups made from his and Taeyong’s love… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never thought–” he laughs wetly–“that day, I was already planning… I want these pups, I wouldn’t give them up for anything. I was ready to die for these pups, our pups…” He shakes his head, “I was already planning to ask Johnny to pretend they were his and mine, hoping that they’d all look like me, hoping none of them had your features…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at Taeyong, “Now I hope they all look like you, my beautiful alpha.” He sniffles, grinning brightly, “Well, not all, at least one of them has to look like me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses Ten’s salty cheeks and his temples. Ten smiles, feels Taeyong’s lips mouthing “I love you” against his skin like a mantra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pups are making me sentimental,” he says when they’re both nuzzling away in front of the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cute. You’re cute.” Taeyong lifts one of Ten’s hands to kiss his knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s for dinner?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong brushes gentle fingers over Ten’s cheeks. “What do you want? Fish? Deer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles bashfully, meeting Taeyong’s eyes through his lashes and pressing his hands, held in his, to his pup bump. “Both?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong leans down to press a kiss to Ten’s belly over his coat and then stands, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shifts and runs off into the forest, grateful for his white fur, blending in with the snow. His nose picks up on the herd way before he sees them. Through the trees, he sees a young buck standing as lookout, the herd behind them grazing, using their long hooved legs to kick away snow for the stems beneath. Taeyong crouches, stalking through trees to get as close as he can to the buck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slight wind changes direction, sending Taeyong’s scent right down to the herd. The buck bellows and they all start running away. Taeyong growls and gives chase, following the buck’s path through the snow. He nips at the buck’s legs when he’s close enough and latches on to the buck’s belly, throwing his weight back to knock the beast down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buck drags him along a few feet before it starts to stumble over its legs and Taeyong, who keeps his jaw clamped shut as he tries desperately to yank the deer down. It stumbles and crashes into the snow, giving Taeyong the opportunity to go for its throat, but the buck is up again before his teeth can make the target. The buck swings its head, catching Taeyong on the side of his head when he bites down on its shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blow sends his vision whirling, stars exploding behind his eyes, but he holds on, yanking the buck down once again, and finally clamping his jaws into the buck’s throat. The buck stays standing even as Taeyong holds on, but it’s tired and bleeding profusely from its side and shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It collapses and Taeyong doesn’t let go until the buck is dead. He pants, shifting to haul the buck onto his shoulders and lug it back towards Ten, he’s been gone too long for comfort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally steps into the light of the fire, Ten is curled up, fast asleep, much to his relief. Taeyong steps closer, careful not to wake him and sets the buck down. He quickly makes his way back towards the river, catches three of the silver scaled fish, and returns to set the fish down beside the buck, their game pile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffs, tired, and stretches his arms out, trying to relieve his aching neck and shoulders. There’s a slight throb in his temple but Taeyong ignores it in favor of snapping off one of the buck’s antlers. With it, he picks up as many embers as he can and makes his way over to the unfinished log. He piles the embers into the hollowed-out space, lining it, and begins the long, slow process of carving out the log, blowing and waving his hands at the embers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Ten wake up a few times through the night, wandering behind a tree to pee and then promptly returning to his spot beside the fire. The canoe is finally hollowed out enough for them to fit when the darkness turns to grey, the sun rising somewhere beyond the trees and horizon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten wakes, yawning cutely when Taeyong is done scraping out the ashes from their smoothed out canoe. With a strained grunt, he flips the canoe upside down and gives it a good thunk to get the soot out and finally turns it back upright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyongie,” Ten sing-songs and then scrambles to stand when he catches sight of Taeyong approaching him. He’s got dried blood caked in his hair, maroon standing out against the silver, a nasty looking gash beside his bloodshot right eye, both his eyes sport dark circles. Taeyong stumbles forward, helping Ten to his feet despite how exhausted he is. He hugs him suddenly and presses a kiss to his temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it done,” he clears his throat when he croaks and then gestures towards the buck, swaying where he stands. “The fishies are there too, under the snow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten holds onto Taeyong’s waist, “Taeyongie, can you do one more thing for me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glances down at Ten and smiles, nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It almost breaks Ten’s heart how Taeyong doesn’t even hesitate, adoring eyes looking into his own, despite the fact he can barely stand. He undoes Taeyong’s coat, grabbing the cloth he has tucked in the waistband of his pants and holding it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you wet this in the river for me? I need it,” he says softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grabs hold of the cloth and nods, stumbling off, “I’ll be right back, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten waddles over towards the finished canoe and runs a hand over the smoothed out interior. He’s impressed and proud, but above all that, he’s concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong drives himself too hard, tiring himself to the bone. Maybe he does it on purpose, maybe he feels guilty somehow and sleepless nights are the only way he can deal with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie, I-I got it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wonders if he’s even aware of his state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Taeyongie. Let’s eat,” he waves his hand for Taeyong to sit while he waddles over. Taeyong sits down and Ten settles next to him. When he hands him the wet cloth, Ten pats his lap, gesturing for Taeyong to lay his head down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong obeys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten runs the cloth carefully around the gash beside his eye, removing the caked blood before actually pressing the cloth onto the injury. Taeyong whines, his hands clench and unclench. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold still, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beneath all the dried blood, the gash is red and white, deep and mottled with sickly black and blue bruises. Ten turns the cloth in his hand to wash away the dried blood in his hair and then sets it aside, cupping Taeyong’s face in his hands. “You’re doing so great, baby, taking care of me so well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a ghost of a smile on Taeyong’s lips. Ten cradles his head in his lap, stroking his fingers over his hair till he succumbs to sleep. He shifts Taeyong’s head onto the soft brush he used to sleep and then moves over to the deer, shifting to dig his sharp teeth into its open throat. He eats in his wolf form, ears swiveling occasionally to catch the sounds of other critters, smaller critters, in the woods. He can hear the river, the waters sound fainter and he hopes that means it isn’t rough anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t wake up until the sun has passed the highest point in the sky. “Tenie?” He feels something stuck to the skin beside his eye and lifts a hand to remove it. Ten stops him, grabbing hold of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, baby. Feeling better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blinks his eyes slowly, wincing when he glances up at the glaring sun shining through the trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had a nasty gash by your eye. What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head, “It was the buck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten strokes his hands over Taeyong’s cheeks and promptly lets go, turning to face away from him. “You let me sleep alone last night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is stubborn when it comes to laying off from his responsibilities, so Ten hopes he can shift them and get Taeyong to start taking care of himself too. He huffs, pretending to be more upset than he is concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten tries hard to hide the smirk on his lips when it works like a charm, Taeyong scrambles to get his arms around Ten and press kisses to his chin and jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Tenie. I didn’t mean to–” He whines low in the back of his throat when Ten cuts him off with a hand in his long scruffy hair, pulling it taut so Taeyong’s looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. Do. It. Again,” he growls out as menacing as his glare. He doesn’t miss the way Taeyong’s adam’s apple bobs or the slight dilation of his dark eyes. With a flick at his nose, he lets go, “You need to eat, and we need to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong presses adoring kisses to Ten’s hands before he’s being swatted away. He eats from the partially eaten deer carcass till he’s had his fill then he grabs a long branch, carving it into an oar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it’s done, he glances over at Ten while he’s putting the oar in the canoe and removing his cutting rock from the branch of their makeshift axe, “Let’s go, baby.” Ten waddles along beside Taeyong as he pushes their canoe towards their previous campsite and the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the stuff?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles up at Ten through the hair on his face, “It’s suicide trying to cross the river without this or a raft. Even if they did make one, they’d have to stop, it would give us a 2-day travel advantage.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once at the edge of the river, Ten has Taeyong kneel while he braids his hair away from his face in small strands, tying them in place with a small bit of the clay-like mud by the river. He smiles when he hears Taeyong whispering lovingly to his pup bump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong stands and cups Ten’s face, “Ready, Tenie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods with a determined look on his face. They exchange a soft, sweet kiss and then Taeyong helps Ten into the canoe to lay down, reclined against the back. He removes his coat, folding it up and tucking it beneath Ten’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you comfortable, Tenie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, his hands firmly over his belly. Taeyong pushes the canoe further into the water before climbing in, kneeling at Ten’s feet. He pushes them completely off the bank with the oar and then they’re off, floating and being pushed along by the river’s torrents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The waters aren’t as rough as they were two days ago, but the slight rocking still makes Taeyong nervous. Falling in now would be a definitive death sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong waits for the river to drift them down far enough away from where they got on before he begins to paddle them to the other side. The sun is beginning to sink below the trees when the canoe finally touches the embankment on the other side. Taeyong hops out and pulls the canoe the rest of the way onto the snow before helping a grinning Ten out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was fun! We should do that again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong huffs out a chuckle and shakes his head, “Maybe during summer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They find the smallest of clearings among the trees to rest for the night just as the world is plunged into night. Taeyong puts the canoe in the middle along with the oar and sets fire to them both. He pulls on his coat and settles down beside Ten where he sits reclined against a tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That should keep up for the rest of the night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten turns to face Taeyong, taking his chin to tilt his face. “Let me see,” he says as he removes the leaf plastered on the injury by his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the light of the fire, he can see the gash is beginning to harden, not completely scabbed over, and the blood in Taeyong’s eye will probably take a while to go away just like the bruises. Ten kisses him once he’s done looking over his eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong leans into Ten, resting a protective arm over his belly and waist. They lay side by side, staring into the dancing flames over their deteriorating canoe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve had enough crossing rivers,” Ten mumbles into Taeyong’s arm resting under his head. He feels Taeyong’s chest rumble with laughter behind him and smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re going to be ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know not much happens in this one, but it was one of my favorite chapters to write.</p>
<p>Hope you're all doing well and staying safe :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They spend the week in the same routine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong gets his checkup, they eat, laze around, eat again, sleep, repeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chatting with the pups is rare, except at feeding time because of their chores, so conversation with the leader is few and far in between. It’s why Ten is more than surprised when Kun comes up to him one morning at dawn just outside his and Taeyong’s hut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” he smiles. His smile has remained as kind and angelic as the first day they ran into the ragtag pack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to join me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten quirks an eyebrow and Kun gestures with a small nod towards the forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A small walk.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And because Ten is bored and he sees this as an opportunity to learn more about the pack, he stands. “Ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun's smile widens, revealing a dimple because, of course, he has a dimple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten follows beside him as they walk silently through trees and bamboo stalks. When they’ve walked a while, Kun speaks up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you like my small pack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten glances at him, confused for a second. That damn annoying smile is still on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice. You’ve all been very kind to us, and my mate is recovering because of you. I’m very grateful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how are you faring?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? I’m okay. Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun stops walking when they’ve reached the hot springs. Ahead lies a pool, a small fountain trickling into it. The cold makes the steam rising off the water so visible and Ten melts at the sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun makes his way forward, sitting on a stone near the pool. Ten follows and sits opposite him in the snow, reclined against a bamboo tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll speak honestly,” he clears his throat and glances down at Ten, looking him in the eyes. “You came here with Taeyong, dirty and carrying the scent of a pregnant omega, yet you have no pups with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten can feel the hair on the back of his neck bristle and he sits up when Kun leans forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to make assumptions, but if that alpha has forced you into something you don’t want to be part of, you just say the word and we’ll drive him off. You can stay here with us, and you never have to worry about him again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten is completely gobsmacked. Suddenly, all of Kun’s stares at Taeyong make sense… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This whole time he thought he was being abused? The whole time?! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small part of his mind wants to thank Kun for worrying for his safety, but that part is completely drowned out by the rage he feels. A growl builds in his throat as he stands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my mate, my everything.” Ten steps into Kun’s space, startling the other omega. “Taeyong is the only reason I’m standing here alive and well. He’s literally spoiled me time and time again. He’s done so much for me without asking for anything in return.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun stands, flinching even though he’s the bigger of the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know him, and you don’t know me! You have no idea what we’ve been through! I’m grateful to you, but I won’t hesitate to shred you to unrecognizable pieces if you say another word against him, against my alpha! How dare you? How dare you?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten stomps away with a snarl before he actually does end up gutting the omega. He doesn’t listen or stop to see if Kun follows him and, frankly, he does not care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t stop his rage march until he’s within the hut where Taeyong is still sleeping. He must’ve slammed the door too hard because Taeyong startles awake, looking this way and that before his bleary eyes settle on Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teni-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s cut off when Ten climbs into his lap and kisses him breathless, a welcome surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later when Kun comes to check on Taeyong, he keeps his gaze averted from Ten’s glaring eyes and Taeyong is blushing bright pink from the brand new hickeys littering his neck in the familiar shape of Ten’s smirking lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much longer?” Ten snaps. Kun isn’t smiling anymore and Ten can’t help the purr of satisfaction in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be able to start walking on his own now but he needs to take it easy, no running around yet. His stomach still needs one or two days to seal completely and even after he’ll need to be careful lest he open it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s about to send Kun on his way when a small voice interrupts them. They both look down at Taeyong when he croaks out a broken ‘thank you’ in their Sinitic tongue. Ten glances at Kun to see his reaction, pleased when Kun seems utterly stumped but regains his wits and nods, squeezing Taeyong’s hand that sneaked into his own. Kun leaves as quietly as he came and Ten looks down at his Taeyongie, pride and love blooming in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My alpha is so smart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong blushes and covers his face with his hands cutely. Ten leans down to kiss his forehead, temples, and the scar by his right eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Taeyong asks as he runs his fingers delicately over Ten’s cheeks as if trying to appreciate every feature of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten snorts, “He thought you were holding me captive, abusing me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes widen comically, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ten rolls his eyes, “Crazy omega.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong frowns, “There’s probably a reason he thought that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t give him the right to go accusing you of something so horrible.” Ten sits up, removing his coat. “We need smaller ones. It’s getting too warm for these already.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sits up, stretching forward to touch his tippy toes. “I’ll see about making us some spring clothes,” he groans out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks towards the door, smelling a familiar scent. “Lucas, stop eavesdropping and come in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall alpha pup peeks his head in, smiling shyly. “Good morning,” he says in Taeyong’s native tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and nods his head in greeting, “Good morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the pups, the one they’ve grown closest to is Lucas. He wasn’t afraid of asking Ten and Taeyong questions, random ones, and would pick up and repeat a few phrases of Koreanic whenever he or Taeyong spoke it. So they’re not surprised at all when Lucas comes in and seats himself near their bedding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why were you sneaking around?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kun was upset about something this morning and I heard you yell at him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just now when he was checking on Taeyong. Is everything ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten turns to Lucas, “No, he said something mean about Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas looks to Taeyong, but he’s not paying much attention, playing with the long strands of his hair, braiding them in an unorganized manner like someone who doesn’t know how but vaguely understands the concept of braiding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something, Xuxi?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s Kun’s problem? Does he just hate alphas?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas shakes his head and scoots closer. Taeyong crosses his legs, making space for the big alpha pup to sit with them on the furs, a small gesture of trust and acceptance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know everything, but Kun used to be part of this big pack and he left because of an older alpha that wanted to mate with him. He promised him a lot of stuff but he lied and tried to force him into mating,” Lucas frowns, “He’s very protective.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten hums, looking into Lucas’ concerned eyes. He pokes at the point between his eyebrows where they’re creased, “Don’t make that face, it doesn’t suit you.” Lucas breaks into a grin when Ten pokes him again, “There you go, baby. Keep that cute smile for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas giggles behind his huge hand. Outside they hear Winwin calling for Lucas. The tall alpha pup says goodbye to them and promptly leaves. Ten turns to Taeyong, running a hand over his arm. “How about we just stay in here for today? I don’t wanna go out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grabs his hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. “If that’s what you want, ok, but we’re going to have to go out eventually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten pushes Taeyong back down onto the furs and lays down on top of him, “Ok, we will. Later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, wrapping his arms around Ten as they doze off again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ten wakes, it’s to Taeyong’s bubbly humming. He keeps his eyes closed and listens to both his heart beating away beneath the fabric of his shirt, beneath his lightly tanned skin, and the husky lull of his voice. He wonders what has him in such a good mood and when he shifts, curling in closer to the alpha, he almost laughs at the sharp intake of breath below him. He feels Taeyong’s hand gently stroke over his hair, and then he begins to sing, softly in Siamese, a song he’s learned since they were pups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, love so truly strange. Who knows it like a cold flame that slowly spreads?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pronunciation is good and Ten smiles, listening to him sing their little song. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Binding with bounds, when we saw our faces, so satisfied. When we were far, we still dreamed to each other like we had a chain binding our hearts together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hums the rest of the tune, pressing a kiss to the top of Ten’s head. Ten grins, stretching to press his face to Taeyong’s, nuzzling his nose against his cheek. Taeyong smiles, “Hi.” Ten kisses his cheek and hugs him tight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should sing to me more often.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s cheeks color pink. “You want me to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to.” Ten rolls onto his back, letting Taeyong crawl over him propped on his forearm and hand. He cups his face in his hands while Taeyong runs a reverent hand over his waist and hip and back up again over his belly, round, though not as round as it was, and sagging slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look what you did to me,” Ten sulks when Taeyong’s hand lingers over the flab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still pretty,” Taeyong insists like he feels bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t lie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grabs Taeyong’s hand, removing it from his belly, and holds it up to his mouth, threatening to bite his fingers clean off. Taeyong giggles and draws his hand away, getting up off of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna go out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sits up when Taeyong stands on his own for the first time in a week and begins to dress himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it easy, baby. No running, doctor’s orders.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel fine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten gets up when Taeyong starts stretching out his once wounded leg. Once dressed, Taeyong pushes the door open, holding Ten’s hand as they step out of their hut in all regalness, like two emperors descending from their thrones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun is shining high in the sky and snow is melting slowly but surely, turning the ground muddy. Near the campfire, Yangyang and Xiaojun sit on a bamboo mat, patching and reinforcing the pack’s spring clothes, well, Xiaojun is, Yangyang is leaning back on his palms chattering with Lucas. Winwin, Kun, and Hendery are away at the rice paddies, Ten informs Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong kisses Ten’s cheek and lets go of his hand, walking towards the pups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyongie, what are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Making friends.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, baby, you don’t really-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shifts. His white wolf happily skips over to the pups. The trio stops what they’re doing and look at him with curious faces. Lucas and Xiaojun both giggle and laugh when Taeyong sniffs at their faces with his wet nose, Yangyang grimaces and gets up, walking off. Taeyong wants to follow but Xiaojun and Lucas have begun to pet him and coo something in their language he doesn’t understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pants, lolling his tongue cutely, wagging his tail for an extra cute effect. They lose it, Lucas pets and scratches behind his ears as Xiaojun leans forward to hug Taeyong’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches them, amusement curling his lips. He steps closer when the pups shift to familiarize their wolves with the alpha’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas is a bit taller than Taeyong while Xiaojun stands a bit shorter, about the same stature of Ten’s wolf. Both of the pups’ fur contrasts sharply with Taeyong’s. Lucas sports dark brown and Xiaojun dark grey. Ten lets them get acquainted before he too shifts and walks over to bond with the pups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take to the adult couple like fire to dry brush, yipping and playing contentedly until Ten grows tired, shifting to sit on the bamboo mat. Xiaojun shifts too and sits close to Ten, showing him the work he’s done so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas and Taeyong continue their game of tag, hopping back and forth, though Taeyong isn’t nearly as hyper as Lucas, he’s still careful of the puncture in his stomach. Taeyong eventually trots off into the woods followed by the alpha pup, probably to familiarize himself with the territory. Ten watches them go and smiles to himself as Xiaojun continues his chore, showing Ten how it’s done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in comfortable silence, Xiaojun threading pants and shirts with his bone needle all while sitting as close as he can to Ten. The older shows no outwardly sign that he minds, but he still can’t help but wonder why Xiaojun likes him so much. Surely the post-partum taint to his scent should be gone by now, it’s almost been a whole moon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the sun sinks below the treeline, Winwin comes walking into camp alongside Hendery and Yangyang. Taeyong and Lucas have yet to return from their romp. Ten helps Xiaojun pick up the mat and put it away. Yangyang sits near the fire pit when Winwin starts to get a fire going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Kun?” Xiaojun asks from where he’s gone to sit with Yangyang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He went to the emergency cave, checking up on it,” Winwin answers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten watches the pups for a moment before turning to look towards the tree line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns around surprised when Winwin addresses him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about them. We’ve lived here for a long while, we know this land like the back of our hand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and steps closer to the tall beta, he’s the only other adult wolf, but there’s still a pup-like twinkle in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stand in silence, watching as the fire grows and crackles over the wood. The sun leaves completely and all their faces are cast in shadows by the light of the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you hate Kun?” Winwin asks softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten gnaws on his bottom lip, the pups sitting by the fire look at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate is a strong word.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not an answer,” Yangyang speaks up, a low growl emanating from the pup. Xiaojun places a hand on his arm, trying to calm him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten stands his ground, “I don’t hate him, but I don’t like him either.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin nods like a wise shaman as if he harbors wisdom beyond his years. Xiaojun continues to try and coax Yangyang out of his posturing. Winwin does nothing since Ten is a grown wolf and Yangyang is just a pup, any scuffle would end quicker than he can blink, and the winner is glaringly obvious. Hendery helps Winwin start on dinner when Kun doesn’t immediately show up. Lucas and Taeyong come walking into the camp soon after. Ten smiles, relieved and goes up to his mate. Lucas goes to his packmates, oblivious to the tension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they hear Kun coming, Ten and Taeyong say their goodnights and retreat to their hut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d it go? How do you feel? Is your leg hurting?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Tenie. It was good. Lucas showed me everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lowers himself onto their bedding, kicking off his boots as he does. Ten plops down beside him, smiling when Taeyong takes his hand and kisses it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The territory is big, not nearly as big as Gyuhae’s, but it’s still impressive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The name brings with it memories and Ten finds himself missing his parents and friends more than anything else. Taeyong picks up on the slight shift in Ten’s scent and pulls him down to lay beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Ten curls into Taeyong, undoing the clasps of his coat in distaste, slipping his arms underneath to hug Taeyong, leeching off his warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost been 10 moons,” Ten breathes out against Taeyong’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sighs, “I think they’re ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it like that… I know they’re ok.” Ten presses closer till there isn’t any space left between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think…” Taeyong trails off, afraid of what he himself is implying. Ten doesn’t need Taeyong to finish the question anyway, he’s thinking the same thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is all Ten says before Taeyong undresses them for bed, neatly setting aside their coats and pants alongside their boots. He doesn’t think their friends, much less their parents, could forget them so fast or remember them in a tainted manner. They certainly couldn’t forget any of them, even if they tried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Ten can’t help but smile when he sees the grin on Taeyong’s face, instead of responding he lays down on his back. Ten crawls over him, caging his head between his hands and leaning close enough for their noses to brush against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take us back someday.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s face scrunches up, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles and leans up to steal a kiss. “When we’re older, I’ll carry you on my back all the way home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smirks, “What if you can’t? You’re the older one here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you’ll carry me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I can’t? What if we’re just fur and bones?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then our pups will, they’ll take care of us and help us home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, leaning down to press his forehead to Taeyong’s. He smiles despite the tears making his vision blurry. Taeyong cups Ten’s face in his hands, reveling in his proximity, stroking his cheeks to swipe away the stray tears. Ten smiles, turning his face to kiss the pads of Taeyong’s thumbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m already home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they know it, a moon passes since they stumbled upon the small pack. With each day that passed, Ten and Taeyong only grew closer and closer to the pups in some form or other. Ten continued to avoid Kun, even when Taeyong got his check-ups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a day like any other. Taeyong wakes early to go with Winwin and Lucas on their morning patrol of the territory and returns to the hut just as Ten is getting up. Kun comes in not long after to check on the sealed puncture in his abdomen, instructs him to take it easy, and shortly leaves. They have breakfast together before Winwin, Kun, and Yangyang leave for the paddies. Hendery, Xiaojun, and Lucas stay behind to do other chores, but really spend half the time talking with Ten. Taeyong helps them with their chores, learning how to work with bamboo, picking up bits and pieces of their language slowly but surely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s why we don’t really go past the mountain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks incredulously at Hendery from his spot between Taeyong’s legs. Taeyong is laying on his back, staring up at the sky. Xiaojun, having long forgotten his chore of patching a bamboo mat, sits in between Lucas and Hendery, smiling as his gaze shifts between the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me there’s really tigers out there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas nods, “They’re supposedly shifters too, but there hasn’t been any wolves that survived to confirm the tale or not. My mom used to tell me stories about them when I was younger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your dad?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas shrugs with a small smile. “I never really knew my dad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Xuxi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas grins, “It’s ok. I can’t miss someone I’ve never met.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery smiles. “If I ever met a tiger, I’d steal their fur!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten and Lucas burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun chuckles and quirks an eyebrow, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Then I’d have a really nice striped coat!” Hendery stands, flaunting his thin coat as he twirls in place and runs a hand through his hair. Ten laughs and claps, Hendery beams under the attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re interrupted when Yangyang comes bounding up to them, skidding and bumping into Hendery, effectively knocking him over. Hendery yelps and Yangyang grins. Yangyang was the hardest one to crack, initially hostile with both Ten and Taeyong, but he did come around and when that dam was broken, it was busted wide open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, you’re back early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang seats himself next to Xiaojun, hooking an arm over his shoulders. Xiaojun smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winwin and Kun are coming too. I’m just super fast,” Yangyang snickers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery brushes off the mud on his coat and stands behind Xiaojun and Yangyang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Lucas asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang shrugs, standing to mess with Hendery once again. Together the duo pulls Xiaojun up to his feet and drags him away while the omega complains. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten places a hand on Taeyong’s thigh, squeezing it lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go walk before it gets dark?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind either way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sits up with a grunt, wrapping his arms around Ten’s waist briefly to kiss his neck. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles when Taeyong stands and offers a hand, helping him to his feet. “We’re gonna go out, Lucas, do you want to come with us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles shyly, meeting the couple’s eyes, “It’s ok, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten pats Lucas’ cheek lightly, “So polite. Good pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas’ cheeks color pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles proudly and then leaves into the woods with Ten, arms hooked together. They walk along a path that has a nice view of the forest below, enjoying the sounds of the wild. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow continues to melt as the spring moons wind into summer, and critters that would hide and burrow are beginning to come out again along with the growing flowers and grass. They head back towards camp when the sun nears the treeline. They stop when they’re met with the sight at the fire pit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s sitting around it except for Kun who’s standing closest to them. He’s smiling angelically again and Ten tries really hard not to roll his eyes as Taeyong steps forward, leading them towards the pack. Kun grabs a set of clothes Winwin holds out for him and then turns towards Ten and Taeyong, holding out the garments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are for you two, as a peace offering… I’m sorry for what I insinuated, I wasn’t thinking right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten takes the clothes, realizes they’re spring clothes and glances up at Taeyong, translating for him. Taeyong smiles shyly, offering up a couple of broken thank you’s in Sinitic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s about to thank him too when Kun interrupts him, “And actually, we wanted to ask you both if you want to join our pack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind Kun, the pups nod enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, but we thought it would be nice if you did. We like you so much, you’re practically like pack already. I understand if you want to think it over, or if you refuse, but please consider it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten quirks an eyebrow when he hears a hint of desperation tinging Kun’s voice. Ten glances at Taeyong, “They want us to join the pack, Taeyongie. What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes widen and sparkle with warmth before turning to look at Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s up to you, Tenie. We can stay if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten purrs in happiness when Taeyong presses a kiss to his temple. He smiles, forgetting that he’s supposed to be mad at Kun, and nods when he turns to face him. Kun grins and turns to the pups, shooting them a thumbs up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pups cheer and stand, clambering over each other to get to Ten and Taeyong, enveloping them in a group hug. Ten grabs hold of Kun’s arm, pulling him into the hug. They shift at some point in their hugging session, scenting and accepting the couple fully into their pack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun sets, and even though there is no moon out, they howl. They have no clue who starts it and how it ends but, for a while, their range of timbres fill the night air in a hauntingly beautiful harmony, a song of family and love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the fire has long burned out, and the pack lays together in a group pile, dead asleep, Taeyong stays awake, cuddling closer to Ten and Lucas. He can feel how much happier Ten is, and knows they made the right choice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song Taeyong sings is a real one that I'm very fond of. Those are the closest most accurate translations I could find <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwkI_dwrUKw">Fai Yen by Ream Daranoi</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700">my curious cat</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taeyong wakes when he feels a heavy weight on his chest, making it hard to breathe. He squints his eyes open and sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lucas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tries prying the young sleeping alpha off but no luck. This is how he goes, what a wonderfully cruel death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas yawns and rolls off of Taeyong, who inhales deeply a couple of times. “Sorry,” Lucas smiles, sleeping clinging to his features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong ruffles Lucas’ hair, smooths it back into place, and sits up suddenly, “Where’s Ten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas shrugs, curling up into the fur bedding once again. Taeyong gets up and puts on his thick-furred coat, pants, and boots before stepping out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky above is painted in a grey-ish purple color. It seems no one else is awake yet, except for Kun. Their food pot is sitting over the fire, but the omega is nowhere in sight, neither is his mate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses his fingers to the mark on his neck, trying to feel out his mate. He smiles when Ten’s calm and happiness pour through and starts into the forest. He knows where he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The snow came especially heavy these winter moons, so Taeyong worries Ten might’ve strained himself climbing up to the platform above, a cliff overlooking the forest and the neighboring mountains. He trudges up to the cliff, smiling when he sees Ten and Kun sitting together in the open area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks back and smiles when he sees Taeyong approaching. “Thank goodness you’re here, someone insisted on climbing all the way up here.” Kun looks pointedly at Ten, who grins and nestles further into his big coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one said you had to come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be back in your hut where it’s safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten waves a hand, swatting Kun away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun sighs exasperated and lowers his voice as he passes by Taeyong, “Good luck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and walks over to sit beside Ten, wrapping an arm around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t be giving Kun so much trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten points a finger at himself, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> trouble?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grabs hold of Ten’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, mumbling against them, “I didn’t say that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten moves to sit between Taeyong’s legs, grabbing his arms to wrap around so his hands rest over his pup bump. Taeyong rests his chin on Ten’s shoulder when he leans back into the embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing up so early?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wanted to come look.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking with Kun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since the pups aren’t really pups anymore, I was telling him he should settle down now,” Ten chuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’d he say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said he can’t, that he still has to watch over the pack, yadda yadda, bunch of excuses,” he grins, “I told him you could go out and find him a nice alpha or beta to mate with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he want me to?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nuzzles his cheek against Taeyong’s. “No, don’t worry about it. Someone will show up for our Kun, and sweep him off his feet. Someday. I can feel it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong makes a small noise of affirmation and Ten intertwines his fingers with Taeyong’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a matter of time. Speaking of, it’s almost our 4th spring cycle with the pack.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m 23 now, and you’re going to be 24, grandpa. We joined when we were 20.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time passed by too fast.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun continues to rise, peeking over the treetops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go back, Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs, “I guess, but only cause I’m hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong stands and helps Ten to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will my beautiful, strong alpha carry me down?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you give me compliments doesn’t mean I’m gonna do everything you say, you know that, right?” Taeyong says as he picks Ten up, bridal style, careful of his belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles cheekily, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s neck, “I know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sighs and starts back down the path towards the campsite below. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone’s already awake when they get there. Kun is stirring the insides of the pot while Winwin and Yangyang watch on. Lucas and Hendery are busy organizing stacks of wood that Kun probably had them chop up. Xiaojun is sitting in front of his hut, feeding the bird Taeyong caught him a while ago. The little red and blue bird flits about restlessly in its bamboo cage while Xiaojun pushes a small bit of crushed insects in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sets Ten down near the fire, smiling when Ten kisses him in thanks. Ten glares at Yangyang when he gags loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go blind,” Yangyang whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shush, pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a pup anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun hits him upside the head, “Don't act like one then. Xiaojun, come, time to eat. Lucas, Hendery!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They come walking over to join the circle around the fire. Winwin helps Kun pass out bowls of meat and rice. Once situated, Kun glances over at Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to leave Yangyang and Lucas here with you if that’s alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten frowns and quirks an eyebrow, “Why can’t I come with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong steps in before Ten catches a temper. “Because you’re nearing your due date, Tenie. You don’t want to give birth out in the rice field, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grumbles and stuffs his mouth with more meat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do?” Yangyang looks over at Kun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever Ten needs you to do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas hooks an arm around Yangyang’s shoulders, pulling him close. “You can count on us!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and nods, “Thank you, Xuxi, Yangyang.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas grins wider, if that’s even possible, and flushes bright pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone else is coming with me. We can have the field prepared before sundown.” Kun stands, setting his empty bowl aside. Everyone starts getting ready to go out to the rice field, save for Ten, Yangyang, and Lucas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong helps Ten over to his favorite spot on the porch of their hut. “Comfortable, Tenie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, pulling Taeyong down to kiss him hard. “Come back quick, Tae.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong purrs and presses kisses to Ten’s chin and neck. Ten smirks and swats Taeyong away. “Go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong walks off with a skip in his step to where the others are waiting for him. They walk off into the forest, and Lucas walks up to sit beside him, an excited look in his eyes. Ten smiles, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas only grins and glances at his stomach. Ten rolls his eyes and unclasps the bottom of his coat, enough for his belly to be exposed. Lucas leans down to press his ear to his bump over his shirt. Ten glances over at a scowling Yangyang, “You want to come and listen too, baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang crosses his arms and scoffs, “Psh, no!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smirks, running a hand through Lucas’ hair, scratching at his scalp. He knows Yangyang is jealous because once these pups are born, he won’t be the youngest anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas gasps, getting up to look at Ten with wide eyes, “They kicked!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grins, “Yeah, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks when he sees Yangyang look just slightly curious. He closes up his coat again and gets comfortable on the porch, making Lucas sit back so he can use him as a pillow. He’s about to nod off when he gets a brilliant idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Yangyang, I’m thirsty. Could you make me some tea?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know how to make tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do. It’s simple. Get some water and put in the special leaves while it boils.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang stands, throwing away the twig he was messing around with. “What special leaves?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shrugs and Yangyang glances at Lucas helplessly. The alpha pays him no mind, running his hands through Ten’s trimmed hair. Ten looks at Yangyang expectantly, “So you’d better get me something to drink, otherwise I’ll tell Kun you were being mean to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang throws his hands in the air, “I didn’t even- oh my god.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He marches off into the forest, Ten chuckles and leans further into Lucas, sliding to lay his head on his lap, promptly falling asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems he barely closed his eyes when he feels a tiny </span>
  <em>
    <span>tap tap tap</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his shoulder. Yangyang’s crouching in front of him with a bamboo cup in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s your tea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles and reaches up to stroke his cheek, “Thank you, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang frowns but Ten knows the blush on his cheeks isn’t from the cold. He lets him join their little cuddle fest, the cup long forgotten at the edge of the platform. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s nap is interrupted when he hears hollering and excited chatter. He squints an eye open, ready to chew out whoever just interrupted his nap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nearing sunset, Hendery’s silhouetted form comes running to a skidding stop in front of where the trio is sitting up, startled out of their nap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never gonna-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gasp. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tiger!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery pants, doubling over, placing his hands on his knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sits up with Lucas and Yangyang’s help. “What! What happened?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun hurries up to them, “It’s ok. Everything’s ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten narrows his eyes, Xiaojun looks frazzled like maybe everything isn’t ok. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s my mate? Where’s Taeyong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun points back the way they came towards the rice paddies and glances at Lucas. “They need your help, Xuxi, hurry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas stands, shifting as he races towards the fields. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten!” Yangyang exclaims when the heavily pregnant omega forces himself to his feet. Xiaojun jumps forward, helping him with a hold on his arm when he sways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go, tell me what happened right now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery grins wide, “We were almost done when we heard a growl. I thought it was thunder at first, but then we saw a tiger! A real-life tiger coming at Kun! It was hiding in the bamboo so we didn’t see it but it was so huge! Like! Like bigger than a bear! And! And Taeyong tells us to run, but I didn’t because I mean there was a huge tiger coming at us! We were gonna die!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery laughs, hysterical. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Taeyong! He used his axe like a bat and hit the tiger upside the head! Bam!” He swings his arms, exaggeratedly. “And I guess the tiger got mad and went for him, growling real loud and pouncing at him! We thought he died when the tiger took him down, but he didn’t! Oh my gosh! You should’ve seen it, Ten!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun and Yangyang motion for Hendery to shut up when Ten’s eyes grow increasingly dazed and distraught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun and Winwin come striding into the camp as frazzled as Xiaojun, Lucas and Taeyong follow behind them, the slain tiger carried between the two alphas, tied to bamboo shafts. They set the tiger down, heaving tired grunts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery wasn’t lying. The tiger is nearly as big as Lucas but wider, and he can’t tell if it’s cause of its fur or just the tiger itself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s coat is tattered and shredded, there’s blood on the exposed skin of his chest and abdomen. Ten hurries forward, ignoring everyone’s warning cries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong meets Ten halfway, holding him up, “Hey, hey, Tenie. It’s ok. I’m okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten hurriedly palms at Taeyong’s skin, feeling for any cuts, for any sign of damage. Taeyong presses a kiss to Ten’s forehead, pulling his bloodied hands away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie, I’m ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s face scrunches up in irritation and he beats a closed fist at Taeyong’s chest, ignoring the yelp Taeyong lets out, “Don’t scare me like that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and hugs Ten as close as he can without hurting his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgiven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s about to make another comment when Ten doubles over, groaning softly, hands flying to his bump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten straightens up, breathing out, a pained look on his face. “I… I’m ok, just a fals-” He inhales sharply and Kun rushes over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten, you’re going into labor.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” his voice is strained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun rolls his eyes and hooks his arm with Ten’s, leading him back towards his hut with Taeyong’s help. “Lucas, you’re in charge until this is over. Winwin, I’m going to need your help in a bit, ok? So be ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo nod, leading Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang away from the hut. They’ve never witnessed a birthing, and as curious as they are, they’d rather wait for permission from Kun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They manage to get Ten into his nesting area of spare furs, separate from their actual bed. Taeyong starts undressing Ten with Kun’s help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten scowls, trying to keep his clothes on, “Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun swats Ten’s hands away. “You have nothing I haven’t seen already, quit it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten keeps his briefs on, growling whenever either Taeyong or Kun tries to get them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself,” Kun clears his throat, “Ok, Ten, you’ve gotta shift now. You can’t give birth to your pups in this form.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten frowns and glances at Taeyong, lowering his voice, “I don’t want to lose these pups, Tae. Not again, I can’t agai-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong holds Ten’s hands still stained with the tiger’s blood, entwining their fingers, “Tenie, they’re going to be ok. You’re going to be ok,” he presses a kiss to his knuckles turned white from squeezing Taeyong’s hands, “I’m here and so is Kun. Everything is going to be fine.” Taeyong leans down to kiss Ten’s cheek and temple, “But you have to shift now, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grimaces with another contraction, trembles bursting all over. He whines and shifts, his black wolf curling onto his side, nestling further into the furs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun sits cross-legged with cloths ready in his lap. Taeyong strokes a hand over Ten’s fur as shudders overtake his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They wait as the contractions continue, the time in between each one decreasing rapidly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten whines and whimpers when his first pup leaves him. Taeyong and Kun fade into the background as his instincts take over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lick the pup clean, eat the placenta, and wait for the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loses count in his tired daze, mouth growing dry with the taste of blood and other fluids on his tongue. He hears a familiar voice, feels a bowl near his snout. He sits up, enough to lift his head and lap at the water offered. He lays back down when he’s sated, tired beyond belief, and drifts asleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time he wakes, it’s to silence, and he keeps his eyes shut, afraid he lost another litter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sensation of a tiny paw prodding at his belly and a yip and whimper grabs his attention, and he looks down to see one pup squirming against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong is sitting nearby, dried tears staining his face. Ten shifts, “How long was I asleep?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A little while, it’s going to be morning soon,” Taeyong sniffles around the small smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten holds his whimpering pup close to his chest. “What were they?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two omegas and one little alpha… It’s just Beomgyu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong winces, “Ah, I’m sorry, I didn’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s ok. I like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at the tiny beta pup, at Beomgyu, stroking a finger over its dark-colored fur, and smiles, tears blurring his sight. “My pup, my baby,” he coos, stroking over its tiny body until the whimpers quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong watches Ten hold their pup and looks away. “Kun tried to save them, but…” He trails off, a shuddery sigh leaves his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head and smiles tearfully, “It’s ok. We have Beomgyu…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sits closer, and Ten leans against him, cradling their pup in his hands. Ten lies down again, shifting so his pup can nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong lays beside them, running a hand over Ten’s black fur. “Rest, baby. You deserve it,” Taeyong smiles and kisses Ten’s wet nose, “You’re so strong, Tenie, so brave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten falls asleep to Taeyong’s whispered praises, their pup safe between them. He drifts in and out of consciousness, making sure his pup is eating, catching glimpses of Taeyong coming and going from the hut, occasionally giving him water when he’s awake enough to actually drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems like an hours-long nap, he finally wakes. He shifts once he’s sure Beomgyu is asleep and sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He can hear the others outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, um, when can we see the baby?” Xiaojun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whenever Ten lets us.” Kun, as bossy as ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s like our little brother if you think about it.” Winwin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winwin, we’re not-” Yangyang starts, only to be interrupted by an inhuman screech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeaaaaahhhh!!! I’ve always wanted a little brother! A-And a dad! I have two moms too!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten chuckles, listening to Lucas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There aren’t any other packs like ours, right, Kun?” Hendery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all. We’re unique.” He can hear the smile in Kun’s voice, and even, Yangyang’s snarky comment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unique? More like weird.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their laughter dissolves into silence until Kun’s voice cuts through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, do you need help with that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I’ve got it,” his mate’s voice nears and then the door to their hut swings open. Taeyong steps in, carrying three stalks of bamboo and cloths. “Feeling better, baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, “Much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sets the things aside, kneeling at Ten’s side to kiss him sweetly, stroking a hand over his cheek. He chuckles when Ten leans closer once the kiss is broken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks at Taeyong’s hesitant hands reaching for Beomgyu and smiles. “He’s your pup too, Taeyongie. Just don’t wake him, he’ll start crying for food.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, gingerly picking up their baby, and then sniffles, composure breaking as he holds their only pup. “He’s so cute, Tenie…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ten grins, “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from us, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sets Beomgyu down in their own bed, and turns to Ten, silently running a hand over his waist. “So I can get rid of the dirty furs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten lets Taeyong remove his briefs. The bamboo culms are full of steaming warm water, Ten finds out when Taeyong starts to bathe him, using the cloths he brought. He sits there, slumped as Taeyong cleans him, watching Beomgyu wake and sniffle at the new bedding, squirming on the furs. He has to move when Taeyong continues lower, he has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, somehow his skin looks paler than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you really kill that tiger?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It was either him or Kun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head, helping Ten into a clean pair of briefs. He already knows what Taeyong’s thinking before he can even say anything else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better be glad it was the tiger that died, or I would have murdered you for widowing me and leaving me to raise our pup on my own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it works that wa-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s glare silences him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s got one of Taeyong’s shirts on, he lays in their bed beside Beomgyu. Taeyong rolls up the dirty furs of Ten’s nest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you guys do with it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna make a coat from it and give it to Kun. What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, “I think he’ll like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong steps out of the hut, the soiled furs rolled up in his hands to be disposed of. When Taeyong returns, he has a bowl of food and water, which he hands off to Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I wasn’t allowed to eat in bed anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to eat outside?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten doesn’t answer, just goes straight to stuffing his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu continues to squirm around on the bed blindly, hobbling over the tiny folds of fur on tinier legs. Taeyong grabs him when he’s nearing the edge of the bed and sets him down near Ten again. Ten smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be running around after a moon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong watches Beomgyu continue to explore the bed, familiarizing himself with the combined scent of his parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The others want to meet our little pup.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten passes his bowl to him when he’s done, laying down on his side to hold Beomgyu close to his chest. Honestly, he isn’t ready to let anyone else near his precious pup, and he’s sure Taeyong can tell. “Once he shifts on his own, they can come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and leans down, pressing a kiss to Ten’s temple. “Ok.” Taeyong stands like he’s going to go out again, and Ten grabs hold of his wrist, rubbing his thumb into his cold skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Use my coat, Tae. Don’t want you to get sick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirks when Taeyong blushes bright red, slipping his coat on and heading for the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Where’s my kiss?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles and returns to Ten, crawling over him to press kisses all over his face. Ten smiles and curls his hands in Taeyong’s short hair, holding him in place to kiss him. Taeyong smiles against his lips, and breaks the kiss, looking into Ten’s twinkling eyes. Ten leans up to kiss Taeyong’s chin, “And Beomgyu’s kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins as he leans down to press a kiss to the top of their pup’s head, catching a whiff of his scent, a mixture of Ten’s scent and Beomgyu’s own scent yet to fully develop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Tenie, Beomie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, “We love you too, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the next few days, Ten stays in the safety of the hut, sleeping, cleaning after Beomgyu, and singing to him as he nurses. Taeyong keeps everyone away from the hut and brings Ten all the food and water he asks for. Ten only goes out at night to relieve himself but otherwise stays in bed with his pup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The couple shifts constantly around their newborn, encouraging Beomgyu to shift too. Pups usually start shifting on their own after their first week, which is also when their eyes and ears open, so far having relied on scent alone to learn about the world around them. The earliest a pup has ever shifted is as early as 3 days of age, Taeyong heard from the elders’ of their old home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It finally happens one night, nearing midnight. They’re laying in bed, Beomgyu between them. The tiny pup’s eyes and ears have finally opened, and he’s squinting up at his parents as they talk with the sweetest little light brown eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kind of like flowers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s too sweet to be flowers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But there’s also an earthy tone to it… I think I’ve smelled it somewhere before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe some other plant?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just try again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten grabs Beomgyu and holds him up so he and Taeyong can sniff at him. Beomgyu looks between his parents, yipping softly. Beomgyu is put down on Taeyong’s chest as Ten curls closer. Taeyong holds him securely, making sure he doesn’t roll off by accident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fruit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten gasps, “No pup of mine would ever smell like fruit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear that, Beomie? Eomma is already disowning you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell my baby that,” Ten hisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles when Ten straddles his lap, but gasps in pain when he digs his nails into his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep telling my baby I don’t want him, and I’ll strangle you, Taeyong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles slyly, pressing a kiss to the top of Beomgyu’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re the last thing I ever saw, I would die happily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles wide. Beomgyu yips again and whines all squeaky like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s real chatty, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and pets a hand over his head, “He’s perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, there’s a tiny baby laying on Taeyong’s chest, wispy tufts of hair silver but growing black towards the roots, skin rosy somewhere between Taeyong’s pale tan and Ten’s honey glow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong grins, “Hello.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles so hard his ‘whiskers’ pop out, “Baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong sits up slowly, cradling Beomgyu in his hands, supporting his head carefully as he hands him off to Ten. Ten sniffles and holds Beomgyu close to his chest, pressing a big wet kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, our baby, shifting already. You’re so smart, baby,” Ten coos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smile slowly spreads on Beomgyu’s face as he looks up at Ten, his tiny hands grasping at Ten’s shirt instinctively. Ten smiles wide, rubbing his nose against Beomgyu’s tiny one. Taeyong chuckles when Beomgyu sneezes and reaches over to wipe his boogers with a cloth lying nearby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s so cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cutest little pup,” Ten coos, smacking another big wet kiss on Beomgyu’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles and reaches past Ten towards a bag filled with things for the baby, cloths, a tiny fur set, a sling, among some of the items. He grabs a cloth diaper and Ten moves off his lap to lay Beomgyu down gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are so soft,” Ten says as he runs the material between his fingers before turning to put it on Beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kun helped me make them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sits back on his heels, giggling when Beomgyu lays there, eyes looking round and round before deciding he likes staring at Ten and then Taeyong and then Ten again. Taeyong lays down beside him, smiling when Beomgyu turns his head to look at him, gurgling. Ten lays down across Taeyong, watching his mate coo and talk to their pup in a squeaky voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu shifts again when he grows bored, emitting a tiny sigh and falling asleep. Ten curls closer to Beomgyu, hugging the tiny pup to his chest. Taeyong wraps an arm around Ten’s waist, snuggling as close as he can without squishing Beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning, Ten steps out with his fur ensemble on, his coat hangs securely over his shoulders, his fur-lined sling on, carrying Beomgyu cradled close to his chest. Taeyong comes out beside him in his pants and shirt, looking warm despite how cold it is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entirety of the pack rushes over to Ten to get a look at the new baby. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten bares his teeth before they can get too close, “One at a time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin gets to hold the pup first, “He’s so tiny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles when Beomgyu starts to squirm, making Winwin smile nervously. He takes Beomgyu and passes him to Lucas, ready to tell him how to hold him, but pleasantly surprised when Lucas holds the pup close to his chest correctly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas smiles wide, “Hiii, Beomgyu. I’m your big brother!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu yips and Lucas laughs, smile growing tenfold. He passes Beomgyu to Hendery, who mimics Lucas’ position and stares down at Beomgyu. “He smells like plants.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, “That’s what I said.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang looks over Hendery’s shoulder at the pup with narrowed eyes. Beomgyu meets his gaze and blinks a couple of times, Yangyang blinks a few times in response, suspicious look all gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery smiles and carefully passes Beomgyu to Xiaojun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wahhh!” Xiaojun gushes over Beomgyu, nuzzling his cheek over his tiny head. Beomgyu sneezes and whimpers, whining for his mother. Xiaojun frowns, eyebrows shooting up with worry, and quickly hands him back to Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Xiaojun, he’s just hungry,” Ten smiles reassuringly at the younger omega and places Beomgyu back in his sling, lifting his shirt so Beomgyu can nurse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun steps closer, fixing Ten’s coat to allow him some privacy. “He looks healthy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, smiling up at Kun. “Thanks to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun smiles, butting his forehead lightly against Ten’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smirks, “You want some milk too?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun makes a face and steps away, “You’re gross, you know that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten only blows him a kiss in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They settle near the fire, Kun hands out bowls from his usual spot by the pot but stops when he holds out a bowl to Ten. “Where’s Taeyong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun nearly drops the bowl when he feels a soft material being draped on his shoulders. He glances up to see Taeyong’s smiling face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong? What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the material to get a better look at it, eyes widening when he sees the orange, white, and black stripes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong walks around him, taking the bowl from his hands and setting it aside before helping Kun pull his arms into the big fur coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-... Taeyong…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun looks towards Ten, who’s smiling wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our leader needs a coat as grand as he is, so we made you one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hendery, Lucas, and Yangyang nod enthusiastically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun gapes, smiling and running his hands over the coat. “This is… I can’t…” He breathes out softly and grins, “Thank you. I love it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Winwin and Xiaojun, sitting on either side of Kun, lean over to envelop him in a hug. Kun smiles and nuzzles his cheeks against theirs. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong seats himself beside Ten, watching the rest settle back into their places and chatter about the day’s schedule. Ten smiles as Taeyong feeds him bits of rice, meat, and vegetables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you all do with the rest of the tiger?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We buried it outside the territory. If tigers live in packs too, I’d rather they didn’t come after us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, “It was really big. I can’t believe you took it down by yourself…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shakes his head like it’s no big deal. “He was coming after Kun. He would’ve come for the rest of us after, and, as much as I believe in the pups, they would’ve been no match, you know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, lowering his voice, “They lack experience.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and continues to feed Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Ten pulls his shirt back down when he feels Beomgyu isn’t eating anymore. He shifted while he was feeding and tiny hands grasp at Ten’s shirt and coat from within the sling. Taeyong grins, reaching over for Beomgyu to curl his hand around his index finger, tiny fingers grabbing his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I was writing this bit, I contemplated so hard re-writing the whole thing just so Jisung could be their kid lol<br/>But I mean, Beomgyu also could pass as their kid.</p>
<p>We're almost through and I'd like to thank everyone that takes the time to read this, thank you so much for giving this story a chance :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Days pass full of candid moments, of Beomgyu being watched over by his older brothers, of Ten and Taeyong watching their baby grow, of all of Beomgyu’s firsts. By the time a year passes, Beomgyu’s vocabulary once made up only of nonsense sounds, now consists of three words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Xuxi!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas turns around from where he’s helping Yangyang set up a fish trap in the river. Yangyang whines, annoyed when Lucas lets go of his side of the bamboo net to hold out his arms for a toddling Beomgyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong watches as Beomgyu walks all on his own towards Lucas’ outstretched arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Lucas hugs Beomgyu, lifting him up onto his hip as Taeyong approaches, clapping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu grins and nestles into Lucas’ neck. The dimples in his cheeks making their appearance, an inheritance from Ten’s family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re walking so well, baby!” Taeyong grins, petting a hand over Beomgyu’s scruffy hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Strong like me!” Lucas jostles Beomgyu and flexes his other arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu laughs wildly, glancing between his father and his older brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang crosses the river, hopping between stones, coming up beside Lucas and Taeyong. “Where’s Ten?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He went hunting,” Taeyong smiles looking away from Lucas playing with Beomgyu to Yangyang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By himself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a fast learner. Don’t worry, he knows what he’s doing.” Taeyong hooks an arm around Yangyang’s shoulders, nuzzling his head against his. Yangyang smiles when Taeyong taps his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you set up the trap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong makes his way across the river before Yangyang can and grabs the net, coming closer so Yangyang can grab the other end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they set it in the steady flowing waters of the river, held down securely by rocks. The net will stop a few fish from going down, and, hopefully, create a sort of farm for them to take their pickings of fish from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas watches while he holds Beomgyu, who plays with Lucas’ necklace of a full moon, held securely by a bit of twine. The necklace is just a small metal bit, just a disk, but Lucas loves it since it was a gift from the wolves that raised him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten and Kun found weird rocks in their emergency cavern one day and Taeyong was able to ore them for iron. Lucas’ necklace was just one of the many things he was able to fashion out of the ore. Taeyong likes to think it’s times like those and now that he’s really glad Gyuhae taught him all he knows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang laughs when Taeyong slips from the boulder he was on with a yelp and into the river, water rising up to his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appa!” Beomgyu starts to lean away from Lucas and reaches his arms out, making grabby hands. Lucas holds onto Beomgyu securely as Taeyong comes trudging out of the summer warm waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Beomie. Appa’s here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong takes Beomgyu from Lucas’ arms just as the toddler was beginning to squirm out of frustration. Beomgyu leans into Taeyong, pressing his tiny nose to his scent gland, and wrapping his arms around his neck. Taeyong smiles and rubs a soothing hand over Beomgyu’s back before turning to look at Lucas and Yangyang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all Kun wanted you two to do, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang nods, “And to check on the paddies, but that’s really quick.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I think I’m gonna go back to camp,” Taeyong says as he turns in place and starts walking. Lucas and Yangyang follow behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So like I was saying, I think if we expanded our territory we could assert our dominance over the neighboring packs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glances over his shoulder at Yangyang, a small smile on his face, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas grins, picking his way over roots and grass to walk beside Taeyong. “Well, we were thinking that if others think we’re a huge pack. They’ll respect us and then we could find other wolves to be with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu gurgles and mumbles a nonsense word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not a very big pack to begin with,” Yangyang mutters and watches Beomgyu from where he’s peeking over Taeyong’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you want to be around other wolves?” Taeyong asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just becaus-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Yangyang wants a mate!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang turns red as Lucas grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, “Already, Yangyang?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he doesn’t hear amusement in Taeyong’s voice, Yangyang nods, stuffing his hands in his pocket, and scuffing his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I am going to be 19 fall moons old soon…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that have to do with anything? Lucas is 20.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Lucas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas sticks out his tongue at Yangyang in retort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you got with Ten when you were my age,” he says, pointedly looking at the older alpha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, but why other wolves? There’s Xiaojun. Winwin is too old for you, I think.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang makes a face, “He’s like a brother to me! And he has a crush on Hendery, remember?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong chuckles, “Yeah, that might complicate things.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So then could we expand our territory?” Lucas asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can but we don’t need to and, more importantly, we shouldn’t. It’s never rig-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right to take more than we need, yeah, we know,” Yangyang sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles back at the young beta, “Don’t worry, Yangyang, there’s more to life than mating and settling down. You’re still young, enjoy just being you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu gurgles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly, Beomie. Eomma should have caught something by now. Ok, boys, don’t take too long in the paddies, and if you see a snake-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aim for the neck,” Yangyang and Lucas say simultaneously as they split off the path towards the rice paddies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stop in their tracks when they hear a single howl, an alarm sounded from the southern end of the territory, they recognize Xiaojun’s voice in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong hands Beomgyu off to Lucas, “Get to the cave, and stay there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas holds Beomgyu close to his chest, and nods, the playful glint in his eyes gone. Yangyang starts to follow after Taeyong when he turns around, “Let me come with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stay with Lucas. Protect each other and don’t come out until me or Kun or Ten come for you. Go! Now!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t stay to see if they listen or not, shifting and taking off through the forest towards Xiaojun. He and Hendery were supposed to patrol, so he hopes whatever they’ve run into is just another accidental encounter with a mother bear, but the urgency of his howl makes him think it’s something else entirely. He hopes Ten is regrouping with Kun or Winwin wherever he is and getting away to safety. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahead he sees Xiaojun, his wolf hiding behind a tree, and he can hear snarls, both Hendery’s and a stranger’s. The strange orange-furred wolf is definitely older than Hendery, but the young beta is holding his own well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong briefly feels a glimmer of pride and launches himself at the stranger with a roar. The alpha is caught completely off guard and knocked off his feet. Taeyong towers over them, pinning the stranger down with a low, thunderous growl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wolf looks maddened, if not insane, glaring up at Taeyong. He sees the flicker of recognition in the wolf’s eyes before he shifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s face to face with a ghost of his past. He shifts but keeps the alpha held down, rendered speechless. He senses Hendery shifting and stepping closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong doesn’t look away or back off even when he hears two others come running through the brush, even when he hears Ten’s voice; too caught up in his instincts to protect his family even as he stares down at his old friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuta!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orange-haired alpha looks past Taeyong at Ten and grins despite the bruise blooming on his cheek, Hendery’s doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten! You’re alive!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten scoffs, “Why wouldn’t I be?” He walks over casually and places a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, squeezing and massaging till he isn’t as tense as the strings of Kun’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>xiqin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He glances around at Hendery, Xiaojun, and Winwin. “It’s ok, babies. We know him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xiaojun and Winwin flank Hendery, holding the swaying beta up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He attacked Hendery!” Xiaojun growls, teary-eyed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, baby, so go and treat his wounds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s tone doesn’t leave any space for argument and Xiaojun and Winwin walk off towards camp, helping Hendery stagger away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong?” Ten continues squeezing his shoulder and leans down to press a kiss to his ear. Taeyong shakes his head and stands, stepping off of Yuta. Ten holds onto Taeyong’s arm, squeezing his bicep, and briefly looks up at him questioningly before turning his attention to Yuta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing all the way out here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta stands slowly, an arm cradling his abdomen. “Ow…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did something happen to the pack?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but it’s nothing serious. No one’s dying or anything. Shit, that kid got me good.” Yuta lifts the hem of his shirt and there is, indeed, a bruise beginning to form just below his ribs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you attack him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta turns his gaze to Taeyong, “Not even gonna say hello first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Taeyong doesn’t answer, he sighs. “I wasn’t going to kill him if that’s what you’re thinking, was just going to subdue him long enough to get through the territory.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do that with every pack you happen upon?” Ten asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta scoffs, “Course I did. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nakamoto Yuta. I fear no wol-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta’s sentence dies on his lips when another wolf comes running towards them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong and Ten glance back, relieved if not a bit worried to see their leader. Kun shifts, striding up beside Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Winwin told me what happened. You know this alpha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods, “He’s an old packmate of ours, a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta steps forward suddenly, smiling his wide signature smile. He grabs hold of Kun’s hand and leans down to press a kiss to his knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Yuta, and who might you be, angel?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta’s question goes unanswered when Kun sucker punches him, effectively knocking him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong and Ten’s jaws simultaneously drop as Kun shakes out his fist, an annoyed look distorting his features despite the blush on his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s for Hendery… You can bring him, but I’m assigning you both to keep an eye on him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kun struts off into the forest, leaving the couple to get Yuta to the campsite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten and Taeyong exchange a glance before Ten helps get Yuta onto Taeyong’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Yuta would be a good match for Kun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, opposites attract.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… More importantly, we need to know why he’s here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how everyone is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods, trudging up the hill towards camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Beomgyu?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With Lucas and Yangyang.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks up in annoyance when he feels faint droplets land on him. The sky has darkened with rain clouds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the camp, Winwin and Xiaojun have already set up the bamboo canopy over the campfire. Yangyang watches from beside Winwin as he gets a fire going. Lucas is sitting on the porch of their hut, holding a sleeping Beomgyu. He looks up, concern clear in his eyes despite the smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten leans down to press a kiss to Lucas’ forehead, “Thank you, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas grins and looks past Ten at Taeyong, eyeing the unconscious Yuta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him. Where’s Kun?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s taking care of Hendery.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” Taeyong asks as he sets Yuta down to lean against the wall of their hut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucas nods, “Yangyang said he just had a few cuts and bruises. He’s gonna be ok.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky claps with thunder as rain starts falling, pitter-pattering on the ground and the surrounding forest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu yawns, stretching in Lucas’ arms before he shifts. The silver-furred pup yips and rolls out of Lucas’ arms to run up to his parents, nipping at their ankles playfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong shifts and plops himself down on the porch, pretending to try and squish Beomgyu. The pup yaps happily and runs to Ten, hiding between his legs. Ten smirks and picks Beomgyu up, cradling him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s hyper, hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s tail wags enthusiastically, patting against Ten’s arm. He shifts again and leans into Ten’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eomma.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s me, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Appa.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There he is. That beautiful white wolf.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu holds out a hand for Taeyong, smiling when his appa shifts and comes near, taking him from his eomma’s arms. Taeyong sits beside Lucas, setting Beomgyu down on his lap. Beomgyu entertains himself playing with Taeyong’s fingers, giggling when Taeyong makes completely random noises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten steps around them to crouch beside Yuta, inspecting his clothes, drawing out two daggers from his pockets and slipping them into his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong catches the dull gleam of the metal and smiles a bit to himself when Beomgyu starts gurgling nonsense. At least he was being truthful earlier… It still doesn’t explain what he’s doing all the way out here… so far from their old home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang comes running up to him, his brown hair looking curlier than usual due to the rain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kun told me to help distract Beomgyu while you’re dealing with your friend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles and looks past Yangyang at Kun, standing beside Winwin in front of the fire. He leans down to kiss the crown of Beomgyu’s head before handing him off to Yangyang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>xiao</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang nods and gestures with a chin jerk for Lucas to come on too. The pair jog off towards the canopy a few feet away to sit on the bamboo mats around the fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we put him inside?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong glances over at Ten, standing beside Yuta, hands on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ask Kun for his medicine bag, please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods and hops off the porch, heading towards Kun. Taeyong crouches in front of Yuta, reaching a hand out from under the porch to feel the rain. He flicks droplets onto Yuta’s face until the alpha slowly starts regaining consciousness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s awake enough to stand on his own, Taeyong wipes his hand off on his shirt and helps Yuta into the hut, seating him on the deer rug in front of his and Ten’s bed. Yuta groans as he lays down and Taeyong smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning. Have a good nap?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God no… My face feels like I just ran into a mountain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not surprised. Kun throws a good punch. Worse than Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten steps into the hut, medicine bag in hand, shaking water droplets out of his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just telling Yuta about Kun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten shakes his head as he sits across from Taeyong, handing the bag to him. “I can’t believe you did that. Do you just go around flirting with every strange omega you meet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not every one, I do have tastes, Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is coming from the alpha that supposedly would never settle down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve changed–” Yuta hisses and looks down at where Taeyong is rubbing an ointment into a cut on his arm–“Hey, easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyes flit up for a moment and then return to his task, a small humored smile on his lips. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, that kid really knows how to put up a fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we did train him. I taught all the pups everything I know, and then Ten sparred with them so really, you’re lucky you were just up against one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta looks at Ten wide-eyed, “You did?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. “Wanna find out?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta shakes his head, “I believe you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong helps Yuta sit up, “There. The bruises will go away soon enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta watches as Taeyong puts away the medicines and takes the cup of water Ten hands him. He sips at the water quietly, and the trio listens to the rain just outside the door, all of them unsure of how to begin the conversation. Taeyong presses the medicine bag to the far wall and moves to sit beside Ten, leaning his head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soooo, when did this happen?” Yuta gestures vaguely at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve been mates for 3 summer cycles now, and we have one lil pup,” Ten smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta chokes on his water, setting the cup aside as he coughs it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what? You’ve been together for that long and only have one pup to prove it.” Yuta looks Taeyong up and down, almost in disbelief, “You sure you’re not a beta?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta shakes his head before Taeyong can answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this. I haven’t seen either of you in nearly 6 autumn cycles, and now you’re like this little family with a brand new pack,” Yuta chuckles, almost neurotically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten quirks an eyebrow, “Why is that so hard to believe?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re supposed to be dead! And you,” Yuta turns on Taeyong, “You just ran away and left Taeil! Do you know how hard it was for him? Gyuhae made sure to let us know every day how much Taeil was suffering and he wouldn’t rest until he’d found you and skinned you alive. Then your parents, Ten, they let Gyuhae know about how you’d gone missing, and Jeongmin became furious. Everyone thought Taeyong had kidnapped you on his way out. It was kind of hard to believe at first, but I mean Johnny was being so quiet, so withdrawn. You two were best friends so I thought maybe you had done it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong exchanges a worried glance with Ten, who holds his hand firmly in his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kidnapping is one thing, but why would you think I’m dead?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gyuhae said you were… He said scouts found your corpse mauled by another wolf, probably a frenzied one too. They wouldn’t even let us see. He said it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>horrible. That’s when he called off the hunt. He didn’t say it, but everyone was thinking Taeyong had gone rabid and killed you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten’s hold on Taeyong’s hand tightens. “And my parents?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re still alive and kicking. I don’t really talk to them much, but, you know, you can tell they’re still mourning…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten looks down and presses his face into Taeyong’s neck when he wraps an arm around his shoulders. Taeyong runs a hand over Ten’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how is everyone else?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, about as well as they can be… Jaehyun and Doyoung are mated now, they’ve got a couple of pups, Jungwoo is still serving as one of the pack omega’s maidens, and Johnny and Taeil ended up together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten turns to look at Yuta, eyes wide, “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, that was my reaction too. Jeongmin was pissed that Johnny wasn’t gonna get his omega-to-be, that’s you by the way, but when Gyuhae didn’t step down from pack alpha, Johnny offered himself to be Taeil’s mate. The pack alpha loves his son after all so he agreed. They’ve got a couple of pups too, and they seem happy so I can’t say your disappearances were too jarring in the long run.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the pups? Mark and the dreamies?” Taeyong asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All grown up, about our height now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” Taeyong smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you? Why are you all the way out here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, wait, tell me your side of the story first. I’ve been talking this whole time. It’s y'all's turn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, first of all, I wasn’t kidnapped so get that out of your skunk brain-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skunk brain? You’re losing your touch, Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Second, I know you didn’t know, but Taeyong and I had feelings for each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> before Gyuhae even chose him to be the next pack alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all look towards the open door when they hear a baby wail. Taeyong stands immediately and practically runs out the door. Yuta returns his gaze to Ten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always thought you had a crush on Johnny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, he’s my bro.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta snorts, amused. “So you both left so you could be together? Like some kind of fairy tale?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten nods, “And, well, I was kind of, sort of pregnant, so there’s that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong comes in, holding a hiccuping Beomgyu. “He wants you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten sighs, taking Beomgyu as Taeyong sits next to him. “What’s wrong, sweet baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beomgyu huffs and hiccups, nuzzling his face into Ten’s chest a bit insistently. Ten sighs as he lifts his shirt, letting Beomgyu latch himself onto a teat. He shakes his head as he cradles Beomgyu, “We really gotta start weaning this kid.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta and Taeyong watch transfixed as Beomgyu nurses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten clears his throat, “So, like I was saying, we ran off. We ran into this pack and they took us in. We’ve been living with them for 5 spring cycles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beomgyu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong and Ten smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside the rain slows, falling less urgently than it was before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ran away too… I came thinking I might be able to find you, Taeyong, maybe living like a rogue. The truth is, you’re needed, back with our pack. The old man, he’s gone senile, but no one is brave enough to take the spot from him after he killed Johnny’s appa in an Ascencion.” Yuta shakes his head. “It’s horrible. I think the only reason he hasn’t done anything to Johnny is cause he’s Taeil’s mate.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta nods solemnly, the look doesn’t suit him at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta come back home.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t… We can’t. This is our home now-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taeyong, listen. You’re the rightful pack alpha, you won the Ascencion. Even if you ran away, it doesn’t matter. The pack won’t care because you’re better than Gyuhae and they all know it. If you don’t come back, the pack is gonna fall apart, and then all the omegas and the pups will be left at the hands of greedy alphas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know tha-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do. And you know that I’m right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air grows tense as Taeyong’s scent notably sours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuta, I think you’d better step out for a minute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta heeds Ten’s warning and leaves as quietly as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tenie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Taeyong dearest, my alpha, my one and only?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit it,” he whines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you quit it. You’re gonna make your son start crying again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both look down to see their pup dozing in Ten’s arms, his lips loose around a brown nipple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is our pack now… We can’t just leave them… And if we do go, how do we know Gyuhae’s warriors won’t tear into us as soon as we get there? I don’t want to put us in danger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and I both know they’re more than capable of protecting themselves.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That still doesn’t make up for the numbers, Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be stubborn, Taeyong. What if they really do need us? If what Yuta says is true, then our friends and their families are in danger, our parents are in danger.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I don’t care about them?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re worrying too much about us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re all I have, Tenie. You and Beomgyu, you’re my first concern. If anything happened to either of you, I don’t know what I’d do…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten presses his forehead to Taeyong’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nothing’s going to happen to us, Taeyongie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I know you would never let anything happen to us. I trust you completely, understand?” Ten cranes his neck to meet Taeyong’s eyes when his gaze lowers. “Look at me, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong looks into Ten’s feline-like eyes, falls for the sweet emotion hidden in their brown depths for the nth time, and breathes out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to be ok, and we’re going to talk to Kun about going, understand? Not because we have to, and not because we’re playing hero either, but because I want our parents to meet their grandchild. And I’m commanding you as your omega to take us back to them safely, got it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong nods and kisses Ten’s nose. Ten blushes and smiles before composing himself, pulling his shirt back down, and handing off Beomgyu to Taeyong, breathing out relieved when the pup doesn’t wake and curls his head into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yuta, you can come back in now,” Ten calls. The alpha rounds the corner and steps in, settling down in front of Ten and Taeyong again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not speaking Koreanic or Japonic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Sinitic. We learned it, but don’t go blabbing your trap, they understand Koreanic just as well as you and me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’re going to talk to our leader and then get back to you on the Gyuhae issue,” Ten smiles sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your leader? You’re not the leader, Yong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, holding Beomgyu close to his chest. “I am but a father and humble alpha” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That omega you tried making a move on is our leader, shit-for-brains. His name is Kun, my age, annoying. Think Doyoung but less strict.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh damn,” Yuta rubs a hand over his chin, “He’s not with anyone, right? Your other pack members kind of looked too young for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s unmated and while he’s said he isn’t looking for anyone to change that, I can tell he’s still hoping. If you’re gonna try and court him like the basic alpha you are, then you should know his favorite prey is boar, and that’s rare around these parts.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the continuous insults, Ten, you haven’t changed one bit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten smiles, “Well, I try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong giggles, “Yuta, if you’re really gonna go for it, you better be in it for the long run. We really care about Kun, and I don’t want to have to beat you for breaking his heart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta scoffs, “As if. I’ve got a good feeling about him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just between us, take it easy with him. He hasn’t had a good experience with alphas in the past, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta nods solemnly, “Yes, pack alpha.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that please.” Taeyong grimaces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s got a nice ring to it,” Ten quips in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start, Ten.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So when are you going to talk to your leader?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, I guess,” Ten shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long ago did you run away?” Taeyong asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not long, it hasn’t even been a moon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong gawks, “Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta nods, leaning back on his palms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took us nearly 8 moons to get here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta smirks, “Well, I hear you were traveling with a pregnant omega. I can’t imagine a pregnant Ten made the journey any easier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten retaliates by kicking a leg out, catching Yuta’s shin. Yuta laughs, screeching. Taeyong smiles and Ten stands, taking the sleeping Beomgyu from Taeyong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone needs me, I’ll be at the hot springs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong’s eyebrows twitch up with concern. “Baby-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ten chuckles, “I know. I’m kidding.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong presses a kiss to Ten’s knee and watches him walk out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuta smiles, “Ya’ll are cute.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taeyong smiles, “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s talk strategy. I was assigned as a scout and as a guard to Gyuhae’s cabin so I know most of all the in’s and out’s.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs guards now?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He may be recklessly leading the pack but he’s not completely stupid. So here’s what I think you should do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise, surprise! Two chapters to go :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong and Yuta spend most of the afternoon talking of reclamation when Ten comes in, holding a tottering Beomgyu’s hand. Taeyong looks over and smiles wide, spreading his arms for his pup. Beomgyu smiles when Ten releases his hand and begins to walk towards Taeyong, falling into his father’s chest. </p>
<p>“Waaah!” Taeyong grins and hugs Beomgyu, kissing his forehead and the top of his silver hair. </p>
<p>Ten smiles, “You guys done? Cause dinner’s ready.” </p>
<p>Yuta stands, “Oh yeah, way done.” </p>
<p>Ten pats his shoulder, leading him out, “Come on, we’ll introduce you to the rest of the family.” </p>
<p>Taeyong follows behind them, holding Beomgyu on his hip. </p>
<p>The canopy over the fire is still set up despite the rain clouds having long been swept away. The pack sits around the fire on the bamboo mats, their idle chatter lowers to murmurs as Ten approaches with Yuta, Taeyong not far behind. Taeyong and Ten sit in their usual spots with Yuta in between them. Beomgyu gurgles and chatters on from his spot on Taeyong’s lap, blissfully unaware of the tension between the adults. </p>
<p>“Ten, Taeyong, do you want to introduce your friend to us?” Kun doesn’t look away from the pot over the fire. </p>
<p>Ten places a gentle hand on Yuta’s shoulder, “This is Yuta. He’s one of our old pack mates. We grew up with him.” </p>
<p>Yuta smiles charmingly despite everyone else’s impassive expressions. </p>
<p>“Youngest to oldest. That’s Yangyang, Hendery, the kid that whooped your ass, Xiaojun, Lucas, Winwin, and you already know Kun.” </p>
<p>“Nice to meet you all. Thank you for taking care of Taeyong and Ten for me,” Yuta smiles at each of the pack members before his eyes land on Hendery, “You put up a good fight, kid.” </p>
<p>Hendery manages a small smile. The rest of the pack is put at ease with Yuta’s friendly demeanor. </p>
<p>A strong wind blows through as Kun starts passing out bowls. Rain beginning to patter, the fire crackling, and Taeyong’s cooing as he tries to feed Beomgyu little mashed bits of meat and rice are the only sounds over dinner, and it’s over much faster than usual. Everyone starts heading to bed. </p>
<p>“You can stay with us for the night,” Taeyong smiles at Yuta. </p>
<p>“Nah, it’s ok. I’ll be fine on the porch.” </p>
<p>“Are you su-” </p>
<p>“He said he’ll stay on the porch, so he’ll stay on the porch,” Ten cuts in.  </p>
<p>“Ok, but at least let us give you a few furs.” </p>
<p>“It’s ok, Yong. Beomgyu needs them more than I do,” Yuta smiles at the pup in Taeyong’s lap when he turns around, having heard his name. </p>
<p>“Look, he likes you!” Ten smiles. </p>
<p>“I’m good with pups,” Yuta shrugs. </p>
<p>“Then watch him for us while we go talk to Kun.” </p>
<p>“Sure thing.” </p>
<p>Taeyong hands Beomgyu off to Yuta. Beomgyu yawns and sniffles at Yuta’s neck and chest. When he deems his scent favorable, he lays his head on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You’re a natural,” Ten pats Yuta’s shoulder and stands, taking Taeyong’s hand as they go towards Kun’s hut. </p>
<p>Yuta holds Beomgyu securely as Lucas and Winwin put out the fire. </p>
<p>“What?” Yuta can feel them staring at him even as the fire dims to embers. </p>
<p>“Can we trust you?” Winwin, the pretty beta, asks. </p>
<p>“Wha-” </p>
<p>“Are you a good or a bad alpha?” The intimidatingly tall alpha, Lucas, asks. </p>
<p>Yuta quirks an eyebrow and gestures at the pup in his arms. “Beomgyu trusts me, and so do Taeyong and Ten. Isn’t that enough for you guys?” </p>
<p>Winwin hums and steps closer, crouching beside Yuta. He stares into his eyes for a moment till Yuta murmurs, “You’re prettier up close.” </p>
<p>Winwin quirks an eyebrow, face still impassive. </p>
<p>“Is Winwin really your name?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>“Hm.” </p>
<p>“What do you want with Kun?” </p>
<p>“Just want to get to know him, maybe court him if he lets me.” </p>
<p>“Hm.” </p>
<p>“You don’t want me to.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to, it’s obvious.” </p>
<p>“Trust goes both ways. This pack is family. Kun raised us and kept us safe before Taeyong and Ten showed up to lighten the load.” </p>
<p>“I’m not a bad alpha.” </p>
<p>“Yeah… but you’re not like Taeyong.” </p>
<p>“I don’t think there’s any alphas like him, honestly.” </p>
<p>Winwin smiles but it looks more like a smirk. </p>
<p>“Your Koreanic is good.” </p>
<p>“I have good teachers.” </p>
<p>“You gonna keep interrogating me?” </p>
<p>“I thought we were having a friendly chat.” </p>
<p>Yuta chuckles around a grin. “Sure. So do I get the privilege of learning your real name?” </p>
<p>“That’s exclusive to family, which <em> you </em> aren’t… yet.” </p>
<p>Winwin stands and walks away, leaving a grinning Yuta and shell-shocked Lucas. Yuta glances up at the younger alpha. “You want in too? What’s with that face?” </p>
<p>“Winwin isn’t friendly to strangers.” </p>
<p>Yuta turns to watch the beta disappear into his hut. “I take it he isn’t much of a talker either.” </p>
<p>“No… Did you really grow up with Ten and Taeyong?” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>“What were they like?” </p>
<p>“Younger.” </p>
<p>Lucas giggles in his low timbre as he kneels to sit beside Yuta. </p>
<p>“They’re probably not much different than when they left, just a little more mature I guess. I don’t know about Ten,” Yuta snickers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong gulps. How did he get himself into this? Kun and Ten are going at it, arguing over their predicament. Kun, because of his distrust of Yuta, refuses to let them go or to let Yuta stay any longer than a moon. Ten is adamant about going, driven by the desire to see his parents. And Taeyong… </p>
<p>Taeyong is trying to find some middle ground before a fight breaks out. He’s glad the hut is padded, at least, so their voices don’t spill out. </p>
<p>“Kun. Don’t be stubborn!” </p>
<p>“I’m not!” </p>
<p>“Yes, you are. That’s exactly what you’re doing. If you had a chance to see your parents again, wouldn’t you go?!” </p>
<p>“Ten, it isn’t that simple.” </p>
<p>“Yes, it is! You’re just complicating things!” </p>
<p>“Ten…” </p>
<p>“No, Kun, come on! Let us go!” </p>
<p>Ten slams his fist down on the floor. </p>
<p>“I need... I want my mother and my father to meet my baby. I want to see my parents again. I need them. They’re my family!” </p>
<p>“We’re your family, Ten! What about us, huh?! What are we supposed to do if something happens to you, or Taeyong, or Beomgyu? What then?!” </p>
<p>“You can’t just keep us here,” Ten growls out. </p>
<p>Kun stops his pacing and turns to glare at Ten. “Don’t.” </p>
<p>But Ten doesn’t let up and keeps growling, challenging Kun’s leadership. </p>
<p>Taeyong grabs Ten before he can pounce, pressing his face to his shoulder, grunting when Ten bites him. Ten lets out his frustration and blind anger biting down as hard as he can, drawing blood. Taeyong grimaces and strokes a hand over Ten’s head. </p>
<p>“Kun. We don’t want to leave you or Yangyang or Hendery or Xiaojun or Winwin or Lucas. That’s the last thing we want… I know you don’t trust Yuta, but he’s like a brother to me, to us. And I know he wouldn’t come all this way if he thought we weren’t capable. The odds are against us, but I hope you can trust us to be ok, to get us out of this unscathed… We won’t do anything without you.” </p>
<p>Kun looks away from Taeyong’s pleading eyes. “I need time to think… I’ll let you know by morning.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Kun.” Taeyong unlatches Ten from his shoulder and leads him out. Ten remains quiet, trembling all over occasionally. </p>
<p>Yuta is sitting on the porch of their hut when they come out, still holding Beomgyu. “How’d it go?” He nearly whispers. </p>
<p>“It went ok. You sure you’ll be ok out here?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t worry about me.” </p>
<p>Yuta eyes Ten but doesn’t ask any questions as he passes Beomgyu to Taeyong. Taeyong smiles in thanks and leads Ten into their hut. He gets him to lay down in their bed and goes about changing Beomgyu’s diaper before placing him in his own nest of furs beside their bed. </p>
<p>Once he’s sure Beomgyu won’t wake up, he removes his shirt to clean off the dried blood on the bite mark on his shoulder, the indentions of Ten’s teeth prominent. He gets into bed beside Ten, wonders if he made him mad by interfering. He curls closer, trying to make himself smaller as he presses his cheek to Ten’s back. </p>
<p>He gasps when Ten pins him to the bed, straddling his abdomen. The lantern is shaded so he can barely make out Ten’s eyes in the dark. </p>
<p>“Tenie…” </p>
<p>Ten lets go of one of his wrists to run his fingers over the bite on his shoulder. Taeyong tilts his chin up, exposing his neck in submission in case Ten’s anger isn’t sated. Above him, Ten places his hands on his chest. </p>
<p>“Sometimes I hate that you know me so well.” He sighs and lays down, resting his head in the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Ten mutters. </p>
<p>Taeyong presses a kiss to the top of his head and hugs him tight. </p>
<p>“Kun makes me so mad sometimes…” </p>
<p>“He’s just doing what he thinks is best for us.” </p>
<p>“Still…” Ten pouts and presses a kiss to Taeyong’s shoulder, rolling off of him to glance over at Beomgyu’s tiny sleeping form. “You have to convince him to let us go.” </p>
<p>“Or you’ll bite me again?” </p>
<p>“I’ll kick your ass.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and wraps his arms around Ten’s waist, pressing his face to his chest. Ten cards his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. </p>
<p>“You gonna let it grow out again?” </p>
<p>Taeyong shrugs and nestles his face further into Ten. </p>
<p>They end up falling asleep like that, and, in the morning, they wake up like it's any other day. Taeyong gets up to do his stretching exercises, sprawled out and twisting this way and that on their rug like a mountain lion. Ten is still asleep, curled up in their furs. Beomgyu gurgles and grunts softly from his bed in that cute way pups do. </p>
<p>He shifts and tumbles out of his bed, padding up to his appa and laying beside him. Taeyong smiles, kissing his puppy’s nose. He’s glad Beomgyu is a generally calm baby, otherwise, he’d be using his little wolf form to run amok when his parents aren’t paying attention. </p>
<p>He cuddles with Beomgyu until he hears Kun outside, getting ready for the day too. That’s when he sits up, cradling his pup in his arms as he reaches to open the door just a crack, letting chilly morning air into the hut. </p>
<p>Ten shudders and whines for Taeyong to come back to bed. Taeyong smiles and gets into bed with his mate, their pup snug between them. Beomgyu shifts again and tiny hands grab at Ten’s nightshirt that’s really just one of Taeyong’s shirts. Ten whines again and makes Beomgyu stop by wrapping him up in his arms, forcing him into a cuddle. Beomgyu is happily content with this though and doesn’t whine or try to get away. Taeyong watches them for a moment before deciding he wants cuddles too and scoots closer, trying to get into Ten’s arms with Beomgyu. Ten lets Taeyong join, snug so they’re all warm and comfy. </p>
<p>It isn’t long after that that their door creaks open wider and Ten sighs, moving aside so Lucas can snuggle into the space between Beomgyu and Taeyong. Lucas smiles and promptly falls asleep with Beomgyu’s hair all up in his face. </p>
<p>Taeyong tries to get an arm around Lucas’ big frame and Beomgyu and Ten, but his fingers barely brush Ten’s arm. Ten grabs his hand when the slight touch rouses goosebumps and pulls till his fingers at least are firm on his waist. Taeyong is pretty much sprawled over Lucas’ back at this point, but the alpha doesn’t complain and continues to slumber. </p>
<p>They sleep content like that until sunlight shines into the room, conveniently onto Ten’s face. Ten squints against the light and rolls onto his back, letting out a litany of curses in his mother tongue. Taeyong smiles against Lucas’ back, glad that yesterday’s storm didn’t follow them into today. Ten gets out of bed, enjoying the few moments of quiet before Beomgyu really wakes up and starts crying for food, though crying is kind of over exaggerating. </p>
<p>Beomgyu smacks his lips loudly after letting out the cutest yawn probably ever and tries to sit up by using Lucas, and when he can’t, “Eomma.” </p>
<p>Ten sighs, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He nudges Taeyong's back from his spot on the rug. </p>
<p>“I know you’re awake. Pass me my pup.” </p>
<p>Taeyong scoops up Beomgyu in his arm and carries him over Lucas to Ten’s arms. Beomgyu smiles, grasping onto his appa’s solid arm as he’s held up in the air. Ten reclines against Taeyong and lays Beomgyu on his chest, only wincing a little when he latches on. Taeyong strokes his fingers over Ten’s hair gently, brushing it away from his face as they watch Beomgyu suckle away. </p>
<p>Lucas curls further into the bed, rolling around in the scents till he’s covered in them, till his sweet smoky joins the blend of lemongrass, leaves, and crushed flower petals. </p>
<p>“What are you staring at?” Ten asks softly, stroking a hand over Beomgyu’s head, brushing his hair, “Hm?” </p>
<p>Beomgyu blinks once and keeps his eyes trained on his eomma. </p>
<p>The sunlight is blocked out briefly when Xiaojun comes shuffling in, making himself comfortable beside Ten, grabbing Taeyong’s arm to rest over his shoulder. Taeyong only blushes a little when his fingers intertwine with the shorter ones of the young omega. Ten kisses Xiaojun’s forehead when he lays his head on his shoulder and smiles. </p>
<p>Winwin comes in after, stepping around Ten and Xiaojun to force himself into the tiny space between Lucas and Taeyong. Lucas relents and scoots over, going back to sleep immediately. </p>
<p>Not long after, Hendery and Yangyang come lurching in. Yangyang lays across Ten and Xiaojun’s laps, shifting his weight so it isn’t uncomfortable, and Hendery curls into Ten’s side, across from Xiaojun. </p>
<p>Ten smiles, “My babies.” He pulls Hendery closer, letting the young beta wrap his arms around his waist. “We need a bigger place for all of you. You’re growing too big.” </p>
<p>Beomgyu lays his cheek on Ten’s chest when he’s done eating, blubbering and effectively coating him with spittle. </p>
<p>“Beomie, that’s actually gross.” </p>
<p>The sunlight is blocked out once more and Ten narrows his eyes at the silhouetted form of their leader. Kun steps in softly and sits at Ten’s feet. He reaches slowly and rests a gentle hand on his leg. </p>
<p>Ten keeps a straight face as he passes Beomgyu to Hendery and sits up to rest his hand on Kun’s over Yangyang’s head. </p>
<p>“You can go… but we’re coming with you too… if you let us,” Kun murmurs, meeting Ten’s eyes and then turning to Taeyong. </p>
<p>“I can’t guarantee your safety out there.” </p>
<p>“You don’t have to… what matters to me is that we’re together. Everything will unravel from there.” </p>
<p>Ten smiles and squeezes Kun’s hand. </p>
<p>Yangyang sits up, getting out of Xiaojun’s lap. “Where are we going?” </p>
<p>“Somewhere far from here.” </p>
<p>“When do we leave?” Taeyong sits up, letting Winwin cling to him. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning. I imagine it’ll take us a while to get there, so,” Kun nods towards Taeyong, “call your friend in. We need everyone to contribute.” </p>
<p>Taeyong steps around Xiaojun and Yangyang to get to the door, peeking out to get Yuta. A moment after Taeyong returns to his spot on the bed beside Lucas and Winwin. Yuta makes himself comfortable beside Hendery. Kun smiles at all of them and nods. </p>
<p>“Ok, here’s the plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooneee moreeee!! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for this story to reach completion. I really really hope you guys like the ending.<br/>But don't fret, my fellow taeten lovers, I have another story ready for y'all :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winwin goes stomping into the dark cave, avoiding the boulders at the entrance as he makes his way to the fire towards the back. “What are you doing to him?” </p>
<p>Xiaojun holds Beomgyu closer to his chest as Yangyang glares up at Winwin. </p>
<p>“Nothing, he just started crying and he won’t stop!” </p>
<p>“You must’ve done something to him. He doesn’t cry over anything.” </p>
<p>Xiaojun shushes and rocks Beomgyu as his whimpers grow into pitiful yips. </p>
<p>“Did you check his diaper?” </p>
<p>“I’m not checking his diaper!” </p>
<p>Xiaojun shakes his head no. </p>
<p>“Gimme,” Hendery takes Beomgyu from Xiaojun, inspecting Beomgyu’s diaper underneath his little tunic. “He’s clean.” </p>
<p>“You’re so weird, dude,” Yangyang mutters. </p>
<p>“You guys need to be more quiet and get him to calm down. We’re too close to that pack for all this noise.” </p>
<p>Xiaojun wipes at Beomgyu’s face as Hendery tries to shush him, pulling funny faces. “I think he might be hungry.” </p>
<p>“He ate right before they left!” </p>
<p>“He’s a growing baby, of course, he’s gonna need more food.” </p>
<p>“Tell Lucas to come and get him. You want Xuxi, Beomie? You want Xuxi?” Hendery coos. </p>
<p>Beomgyu’s face scrunches up. </p>
<p>“Oh no.” </p>
<p>Beomgyu opens his little mouth and wails, his cry reverberating in the cave and echoing out. Xiaojun presses a hand over Beomgyu’s mouth, muffling his cries. Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Hendery watch in near-anguish as Beomgyu’s face goes red from crying, his wails muffled against Xiaojun’s hand sounding even more heart-wrenching. </p>
<p>“I’ll get Lucas,” Winwin sprints out. </p>
<p>Seconds after, Lucas comes running in. “What happened?” </p>
<p>“We think he’s hungry. He won’t stop crying…” </p>
<p>Lucas carefully takes Beomgyu and presses his little face to his shoulder. Beomgyu keeps crying but not like he’s being killed anymore. </p>
<p>“Anything?” Xiaojun asks. </p>
<p>Lucas shakes his head. </p>
<p>“They’re patrolling the whole territory, if this pack is bigger than ours, it’s gotta take a while, right?” Hendery smooths a hand over Xiaojun’s back comfortingly and turns to Lucas. </p>
<p>“Yeah, they’ll come back soon.” </p>
<p>“Did they tell you what we’re going to do after?... If we win?” Yangyang hugs his knees to his chest, staring into the fire. </p>
<p>“We <em> are </em> going to win,” Xiaojun affirms, “Kun planned it, and Taeyong is going to win. Yuta says we’ll win.” </p>
<p>“Well, when we win, what are we going to do?” </p>
<p>Lucas shrugs, bouncing Beomgyu in his arms, trying to get him to stop crying. “I don’t know. They didn’t say, but I think Ten wants us to stay… We won’t know till after. We just have to wait.” </p>
<p>Hendery leans his head on Xiaojun’s shoulder, “I hate waiting.” </p>
<p>“Me too.” </p>
<p>Yangyang leans back on his palms, “Well, I’m fine with staying if it means we get more packmates.” </p>
<p>Lucas smiles. “Taeyong said there’s a lot your age.” </p>
<p>“I know,” Yangyang grins. </p>
<p>Beomgyu is reduced to whimpers in his brother’s arms. They all look towards the entrance when Winwin approaches them and sits beside Lucas. “They’re coming.” </p>
<p>Ten and Taeyong come running up first. “What happened?” </p>
<p>Beomgyu twists around in Lucas’ arms when he hears his parents, kicking away from him. </p>
<p>“He just started crying out of nowhere.” </p>
<p>Taeyong takes Beomgyu, letting the pup wrap his arms around his neck. </p>
<p>“We didn’t think you’d hear him…” Xiaojun mutters. </p>
<p>Ten kisses Beomgyu’s cheek, stroking a hand over his back. “We didn’t. We felt him upset.” Ten sits beside Yangyang and Taeyong beside him. Yangyang hugs onto Ten, throwing his arms around his neck, draping himself over his back. </p>
<p>“Where’s Kun?” Xiaojun looks towards the cave entrance, worry written all over his face. </p>
<p>“With Yuta.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Xiaojun relaxes against Hendery. </p>
<p>“So, will it work?” Lucas asks tentatively. </p>
<p>Taeyong nods, back ramrod straight, wide, dark eyes reflecting the dancing flames in the center, Beomgyu, finally calmed, sits in his lap, hugging onto one of his forearms. </p>
<p>Kun comes in after a few moments, Yuta trailing behind him with a small smile on his lips. Kun sits beside Lucas and Yuta settles beside Taeyong. </p>
<p>Kun breathes out softly and runs a hand through his hair, “Ok, let’s go over this one last time. Tomorrow, Taeyong will go into the pack, requesting an audience with the pack alpha. Lucas and Yuta will go with him so he isn’t attacked on the way in. Ten, Hendery, Yangyang, and I will sneak in and watch them. If anything goes wrong, we’ll make a distraction so they can get away. Winwin, you and Xiaojun will stay here with Beomgyu. If anything goes wrong, you run towards the mountains and you hide. These are valley wolves, they won’t be able to follow you for long on that terrain… If all goes wrong, you all run and find safety. You don’t look back, you don’t wait, you look after yourself.” </p>
<p>The pups look round at each other with matching anxious expressions before facing Kun again. </p>
<p>“When Taeyong takes control of the pack and exiles Gyuhae, that’s when we win. We stick together and join his pack.” </p>
<p>With that, it’s like they’re all holding their breath, all thinking of what tomorrow holds, of what their lives will become when they’re no longer looking over their shoulder every second. Those are the kinds of thoughts they have as they retire for the night, shifting and sleeping in a group pile. </p>
<p>In the morning, Kun is the first to wake, Taeyong gets up not long after him. The duo returns with a fattened deer, enough for all of them to have their fill. They have breakfast like they aren’t about to do the craziest thing they’ve done in a long time, as if the next hours won’t determine the rest of their lives. </p>
<p>Taeyong sneaks out of the cavern, away from the easy conversation and light laughter of his family. He’s sitting on a moss-covered boulder, facing the endless summer forest when Ten finds him. Ten wordlessly sits beside him, smiling when Taeyong leans his head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around his shoulders and kisses his temple. </p>
<p>“You’re gonna pummel his ass into the ground, right? Just like I taught you?” </p>
<p>Taeyong huffs out a chuckle, “Yeah…” </p>
<p>“You got this, Taeyongie, there’s no one else but you. Don’t start doubting yourself. You’re the only one who can do this, and not cause of any alpha destiny bullshit, but because you are Lee fucking Taeyong, and you’re the kindest, bravest wolf there is. Also, you’re my mate, that counts, like, a lot more, you know,” Ten speaks matter-of-factly while drawing out a giggle from Taeyong. </p>
<p>“I love you, Tenie.” </p>
<p>“I know. We’re gonna get through this together,” Ten nods, “Before the day is over, Beomgyu will know who his grandparents are.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles wide as Ten presses their foreheads together. </p>
<p>The sun has risen over the trees. </p>
<p>“It’s time. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>They slide off the rock and return to the cavern where their pack is gathered at the entrance, hugging each other before they go their separate ways. Winwin is holding Beomgyu on his hip, the pup mindlessly playing with the string necklace around his neck. Ten smiles as they approach and presses wet kisses to both Beomgyu’s and Winwin’s cheeks, much to the older’s dismay. </p>
<p>“Both of you, stay safe, please. You’re not allowed to get into trouble without me, alright?” </p>
<p>Winwin smiles slightly and murmurs, “I’ll protect him till my last breath.” </p>
<p>“I know, baby. Everything’s going to be ok.” </p>
<p>Ten steps back, letting Taeyong scent Beomgyu. </p>
<p>“Appa loves you, Beomie.” </p>
<p>Beomgyu smiles and continues to play with Winwin’s necklace. </p>
<p>“We’ll send for you and Xiaojun as soon as it’s safe.” </p>
<p>Winwin nods. </p>
<p>“It’s time, Taeyong,” Kun calls. </p>
<p>Taeyong nods and finds his place between Lucas and Yuta. The trio head into the forest first, followed by Kun, Ten, Hendery, and Yangyang. Once at the border of the pack territory, they advance while the quartet takes the long way around, following the river, and staying out of sight. </p>
<p>As they approach, they can hear the sounds of the pack, wolves talking, going about their day, and then the sounds of guards, rough alpha voices. When their scent is picked up by the guards at the edge of the camp, an alarm is sounded, a loud howl. </p>
<p>Breaking out of the forest into the clearing, they’re met with 3 guards, teeth bared, their spears poised in their hands and glinting in the morning sun. Taeyong keeps his chin held high, doesn’t show an ounce of weakness, but looking past the guards, his heart plummets at the sight of the ghastly campsite. </p>
<p>Was it this dull when he and Ten left, were the paths this empty and lifeless? </p>
<p>“You’re trespassing on pack territory!” The lead guard barks. </p>
<p>One of the wolves recognizes Yuta and snarls, “Traitor!” He makes a move to lunge at Yuta but Taeyong blocks his spear before it nears him, pushing the guard away with a hold on the shaft. </p>
<p>“We aren’t here to fight. I want to speak to Gyuhae.” </p>
<p>The lead guard looks more on-edge then. </p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?!” </p>
<p>“My name is Lee Taeyong.” </p>
<p>The third guard’s eyes widen and he leans over to whisper into the lead’s ear. The lead growls and gestures for the trio to follow with his spear. “We’ll take you to the pack alpha, but don’t try anything or you’ll be dead in seconds.” </p>
<p>They flank them on either side and lead them towards the center, where the pack alpha’s cabin lies. Taeyong tries to hold on to his tough facade but feels it deteriorating as they near Gyuhae. The guards at the cabin notice them approaching. </p>
<p>“What’s this?” </p>
<p>“Trespassers. Tell the pack alpha the rabid wolf has returned.” </p>
<p>The guard at the door eyes Taeyong before turning tail into the cabin. A small group of wolves gathers around to watch from their cabins at the foreigners. Taeyong doesn’t see any of his friends, or either his or Ten’s parents, and he worries, the pit in his stomach growing tighter. </p>
<p>And then the doors to the cabin open and Gyuhae steps out, greying red hair still as striking as the last time he saw him, his eyes just as merciless, except now there’s a few more white scars on his hardened face. </p>
<p>“Well, if it isn’t Taeyong, little omega Taeyong. You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face here,” Gyuhae’s voice rumbles like thunder in a canyon as he approaches, eyeing Yuta and Lucas, “You brought back the traitor, and let me guess, this must be your mate. Does he make you feel like a true omega, huh?” Gyuhae’s chuckles are echoed by his guards. </p>
<p>“I’ve come to take back what’s mine. I won the Ascension. This pack belongs to me.” </p>
<p>Gyuhae’s eyes narrow as he stops on the last step of his cabin. “<em> This pack </em> doesn’t belong to you. In case you forgot, you ran away like a coward. You disrespected me and my son with your actions. If anything, I should kill you and your companions where you stand.” </p>
<p>Taeyong grits his teeth, “Gyuhae, you’re leading this pack astray. Give it up peacefully and I’ll have mercy on you.” </p>
<p>The pack alpha’s eyes go wide and he doubles over, laughing, hanging onto the banister of the steps to hold himself up. “<em> YOU!? </em> Have mercy on <em> ME?! </em> Don’t make me laugh, <em> pup </em>! I’m not handing the pack over to an omega born in an alpha body.” Gyuhae shakes his head and gestures at his guards, “Make sure they suffer, all three of them. Hang them so the whole pack knows what happens to wolves who turn their back on me.” </p>
<p>The guards close in on them. </p>
<p>“I challenge you to a duel for the spot of pack alpha!” Taeyong growls. </p>
<p>“Don’t prolong your death, omega boy,” Gyuhae waves a hand dismissively. </p>
<p>“What? Are you scared I’ll win or are you just not <em> alpha </em>enough?” </p>
<p>That does the trick. </p>
<p>Gyuhae holds up a hand, seemingly glaring straight through Taeyong. “Prepare a ring and bring the whole pack. They’ll see what happens when someone challenges me.” </p>
<p>Yuta touches Taeyong’s elbow lightly, concerned. Taeyong glances at him, a small smile on his face. “It’s ok.” </p>
<p>The guards hurry to make a ring in the clearing before Gyuhae’s cabin as the rest go to gather the rest of the pack. Yuta and Lucas are led away from Taeyong to the sidelines as wolves upon wolves gather around the ring. Taeyong is led to the end opposite Gyuhae and forced out of his shirt. Gyuhae proudly tears his off. </p>
<p>Already, they look incredibly uneven. Gyuhae is a wall of muscle compared to Taeyong’s thin figure, muscle blending into softness and ribs, starkly different from his opponent. </p>
<p>Gyuhae rolls his shoulders, “Let’s get this over with,” he clears his throat and his voice booms as he addresses the pack, “The runaway, Taeyong, has challenged me to a duel for pack alpha. Let this be a lesson to all you who defy me!” </p>
<p>There are a few murmurs as a guard raises a flag from the sidelines, “Ready?” </p>
<p>Taeyong lowers into a defensive stance. The red flag comes down and Gyuhae lunges with a ferocious growl. Taeyong leaps out of the way of a clawed hand. He knows Gyuhae has low endurance so he’ll tire him out before striking. </p>
<p>Gyuhae chases him around the ring, growling and snarling like a crazed wolf. Taeyong keeps his cool, dodging every swing until Gyuhae begins to slow, stopping his chase. “Are you going to keep running like a damn omega or fight me like a real alpha?” </p>
<p>Taeyong doesn’t answer and when Gyuhae nears again, he steps into his space and lands a punch on his exposed side. Gyuhae stumbles but laughs and stands again. </p>
<p>“I expected too much from you.” </p>
<p>Taeyong leaps into his space again, aiming a punch for his side, but he rolls away when one of Gyuhae’s hands comes near him. Gyuhae follows, not giving Taeyong a chance to recover. Taeyong growls and meets Gyuhae’s hands head-on, pouring all his strength into staying on his feet. </p>
<p>“You’re no match for me, pup. Give up now and I’ll make your death quick,” Gyuhae growls into his ear. </p>
<p>“No.” Taeyong raises his head and headbutts Gyuhae’s face as hard as he can. He feels something crack and Gyuhae yells in pain, cupping his hands over his bleeding nose. </p>
<p>Yuta and Lucas cheer from the sidelines, they’re silenced by the guards. </p>
<p>Taeyong raises his fists and goes in again, aiming all his punches at Gyuhae’s sides. Gyuhae curls in on himself, blocking his face and chest with his forearms, until Taeyong stops for a moment, giving him an opportunity to lash out. Taeyong stumbles with a well-placed fist to the temple and jumps back. </p>
<p>Gyuhae growls, blood dripping down his chin, and lunges, landing a punch on Taeyong’s side right over the scar of the arrow that pierced him. Taeyong crumples with a shout, pain shooting up his side. Gyuhae stands over him and steps on his side, pressing on the scar with a smirk on his face. “Worthless.” </p>
<p>He presses harder and Taeyong yowls in pain. </p>
<p>“Did you really expect to win, you damn-” </p>
<p>Gyuhae is shoved off suddenly and driven to his back on the dirt. Taeyong pants and grimaces as he sits up to see Ten standing between him and Gyuhae, fists curled at his sides. </p>
<p>“T-Ten…” </p>
<p>Panic floods his veins, this isn’t part of the plan. </p>
<p>But then he feels all of Ten’s anger pouring into their bond and he <em> knows </em> Gyuhae is <em> fucked </em>.</p>
<p>Gyuhae stands slowly, swaying on his feet. “What the hell…” </p>
<p>“I was getting bored of watching you fight, so I’ve decided to end it.” </p>
<p>“Get out of my way, omega. I don’t have time for your charades.” </p>
<p>Ten shrugs, “Have it your way.” </p>
<p>Before any of them can blink, Ten rushes into Gyuhae’s space, jumps, and kicks with all his might, sending Gyuhae to the ground. Taeyong’s pretty sure he heard his neck snap from the force. Ten stands over Gyuhae with his hands on his hips. </p>
<p>“How’s it feel to get your ass handed to you by an omega?” </p>
<p>Taeyong staggers to his feet and over to Ten’s side, standing over Gyuhae. </p>
<p>“Give up, Gyuhae. You’ve lost.” </p>
<p>Gyuhae glares up at Ten and Taeyong, practically frothing at the mouth. His head stays lolled to the side and his body is motionless, Ten really broke his neck with one kick. </p>
<p>“You can’t fight anymore, Gyuhae. We win.” </p>
<p>The rest of the pack watch on in silence as a guard approaches, when she determines that Gyuhae can longer fight, she turns to the audience. “Gyuhae has lost the duel. Lee Taeyong has won the rights to position of pack alpha.” </p>
<p>Immediately, there’s mixed reactions. Outcries of shock and disbelief. The guards are chanting of an unfair fight because of Ten’s interference. </p>
<p>Taeyong holds onto his throbbing side as Ten turns to him with worried eyes. </p>
<p>“Are you ok, Tae?” </p>
<p>“I’ll be ok.” </p>
<p>Lucas approaches with Yuta hot on his heels. </p>
<p>“Taeyong, you’ve gotta rally the pack together, cast out Gyuhae’s supporters,” Yuta mutters. </p>
<p>Lucas helps Ten hold Taeyong up, fear crossing his features. </p>
<p>Their attention is drawn away when the pack falls hush. Yuta steps away and Taeyong nearly cries at the sight of Taeil approaching, Johnny behind him at the edge of the ring. </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles and blinks away tears, letting go of Ten and Lucas to step forward and hug Taeil. Taeil smiles and hugs back just as tight. The rest of the world falls silent and all Taeyong can hear is Taeil’s easy breathing. </p>
<p>“You really know how to make an entrance.” </p>
<p>Taeyong chuckles wetly. “I missed you so much.” </p>
<p>“I missed you too, Yongie.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry…” </p>
<p>“Don’t be.” Taeil steps back, holding Taeyong’s hand with a smile gracing his lips. “He was planning to kill the love of my life, I’m glad you were the one to defeat him.” </p>
<p>Taeyong flushes pink and Taeil turns to the pack, raising Taeyong’s hand for all to see. </p>
<p>“I vow my allegiance to the new pack alpha and his mate. May the pack prosper like never before under his guidance!” </p>
<p>At Taeil’s words, the pack’s attitude nearly changes in an instant with cheers resounding and the guards dropping to their knees, vowing their loyalty to Taeyong. Gyuhae is carried away on a stretcher of wood and linen. Taeil lets go of Taeyong’s hand to hug Ten and Yuta. </p>
<p>“Is it really over?” </p>
<p>Taeyong turns to look at Lucas and nods, smiling. “We won, Xuxi… Go and get the rest. Take Yuta with you.” </p>
<p>Lucas smiles and grabs hold of Yuta’s arm, dragging him along through the crowds to retrieve the rest of their pack. </p>
<p>Taeil gestures for Johnny to come near. The tall alpha approaches with two pups held in his arms and seven more trailing behind him, ranging from 4 to 3 years old if he had to guess. Ten hops up in excitement as Johnny puts down the two pups to catch the leaping Ten. </p>
<p>“Johnny!” </p>
<p>“Ten!” </p>
<p>The duo hug and chatter rapid-fire before Johnny puts Ten down gently, turning to hug Taeyong. Taeyong grins and butts his head against Johnny’s. </p>
<p>“I knew you’d come back.” </p>
<p>“You can thank Yuta for that.” </p>
<p>Johnny smiles, blinking tears out of his eyes as he stands back and holds the hands of the two pups he was carrying. </p>
<p>Ten grins, “Which are yours?” </p>
<p>Taeil stands beside Johnny, smiling wide. “All of them.” </p>
<p>Their jaws drop and Johnny and Taeil laugh. </p>
<p>Ten chuckles in disbelief, “9 pups… You two have been real busy, huh?” </p>
<p>Johnny blushes, embarrassed and Taeil shrugs, “We’ve been lucky.” </p>
<p>Lucas returns with the rest in tow, and Ten takes it upon himself to introduce Johnny and Taeil to the wolves they call family. Taeyong pulls Taeil aside when the introductions are done. </p>
<p>“My parents?...” </p>
<p>Taeil smiles sadly and shakes his head. “They passed 2 winter cycles ago.” </p>
<p>Taeyong’s throat constricts and he looks down to keep from crying. His chest begins to throb painfully. </p>
<p>“They were proud of you till the end, Taeyong. They know they raised a good son, and that’s all that mattered to them.” </p>
<p>“W… What about Ten’s parents?” </p>
<p>“They’re well, probably at their cabin. It’s still in the same spot.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Taeil… for everything.” </p>
<p>Taeil smiles and nods. </p>
<p>More introductions need to be done when Doyoung, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo come running. And Taeyong and Ten couldn’t be happier to find the two sets of people they care about most in the world getting along well with each other. And when their friends gush over Beomgyu, they swear they never smiled so hard. </p>
<p>They leave them to their conversations and take Beomgyu with them to find Ten’s old home. Ten carries Beomgyu on his hip as they walk side by side down the path towards the cabin where he grew up. They’re greeted by the wolves they pass until they’re finally standing in front of the cabin. Ten breathes out nervously and Taeyong approaches the door, knocking softly. </p>
<p>The door swings open with a creak to reveal Ten’s appa. His eyes narrow when he sees Taeyong and then his features morph into a scowl when he recognizes him. He swings a fist, punching Taeyong square in the face. “You took my son!!” </p>
<p>Taeyong staggers back, falling down the steps of the porch, and landing at Ten’s feet. </p>
<p>“Paw!” </p>
<p>Ten’s mother peeks out from around his father and exclaims, “Ten Ten!” </p>
<p>“Mae!” </p>
<p>Taeyong stands slowly and takes Beomgyu so Ten can hug his parents. </p>
<p>His father and mother descend the steps to pull Ten into their arms and hold him tight. Ten sniffles and holds onto them. They murmur in Siamese until Ten turns to Taeyong, smiling wide. </p>
<p>“Mae, Paw, this is Taeyong, my mate, and this is your grandson, Beomgyu.” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles shyly at Ten’s father’s narrowed eyes. His mother gasps and coos, “Ooohhh, he is so cute! A beautiful little boy!” </p>
<p>Taeyong lets his mother hold Beomgyu and smiles when the pup only looks bewildered at this strange old omega, cooing over him. Ten pats his father’s shoulder and whispers something in his ear that Taeyong can’t make out. His demeanor changes instantly and he approaches Taeyong. “Thank you for bringing my son back to me and for keeping him safe.” </p>
<p>Taeyong bows his head with a small smile. </p>
<p>They spend some time on the porch, recounting their adventure to Ten’s parents, and letting them get acquainted with Beomgyu until the sun starts to set somewhere behind the trees. </p>
<p>“We have to go and see Taeyong’s parents too.” </p>
<p>Ten’s mother smiles and nods, “Yes, go. You’re both going to be busy with new leader duties, so if you need someone to watch Beomie, we will. If that’s ok with you two.” </p>
<p>She eyes Taeyong with a considerate smile and Taeyong nods. “Thank you, ma’am.” </p>
<p>Ten smiles and waves goodbye to his parents, holding Beomgyu close to his chest. </p>
<p>“That went better than expected, well except for when my appa punched you.” </p>
<p>“It could’ve gone worse.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but it didn’t. And they love you.” </p>
<p>“They love Beomie.” </p>
<p>Ten chuckles, “They’ll come around… eventually. So where are your parents? Their cabin isn’t far from here, right?” </p>
<p>Taeyong smiles slightly and leads the way towards the pack’s burial grounds. Ten’s smile drops when he realizes where they’re heading and he remains silent up until they come upon the flourishing area, enclosed by a wooden fence. There’s a few headstones, marking the graves of great wolves, but Taeyong knows his parents weren’t given one. He kneels at the edge, just outside the fence, tears making their way over his cheeks. </p>
<p>“Eomma, Appa, I’m back home… I’m going to do my best… so please watch over me, and my Tenie, and my son… I… I love you…” </p>
<p>Ten kneels beside Taeyong, hugging him, and pressing his face to his neck. Taeyong shudders as he cries into Ten’s shoulder. Ten holds him tight, their pup safe between them. He kisses Taeyong’s tears away until he’s calmed. </p>
<p>They leave once it’s dark, headed back towards the center of the camp where a party is going on, wolves young and old dance around the fire in the clearing, celebrating the new pack leaders. They find their friends all huddled on the porch of Taeil and Johnny’s cabin, talking amongst themselves. Kun is sitting on the first step beside Winwin and smiles when he sees Taeyong and Ten. </p>
<p>“Hey, did you find them?” </p>
<p>Ten nods. </p>
<p>Taeyong looks past Kun briefly. “Where’s Yangyang?” </p>
<p>Kun smiles and gestures towards the open clearing. They turn around and see Yangyang playing and laughing along with Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle, and Renjun. </p>
<p>“He’s not the only one fitting in well. Look,” Kun gestures towards the edge of the festivities where Lucas sits beside Jungwoo. They’re smiling shyly as they talk before Hendery and Xiaojun come toppling over them, starting up a game of chase. </p>
<p>“You gonna sit here and watch them all night?” Ten asks. </p>
<p>Kun smiles, “Yeah. Why?” </p>
<p>“Because I think you should finally relax and get out there. Have fun for once in your life.” </p>
<p>Kun rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“This is fun. I like seeing them happy.” </p>
<p>“I meant a different kind of fun. I know there’s a certain alpha you could have a lot of fun with.” </p>
<p>Kun blushes and swats at a giggling Ten. </p>
<p>“Not <em> that </em>kind of fun. You’re dirty-minded, Kun.” </p>
<p>“You’re the one that said it!” </p>
<p>Ten grins, “You get my point. Go and get your man!” </p>
<p>Kun stands, cheeks burning red. Ten pats his shoulder and points out Yuta in the crowd. </p>
<p>“There he is. Go and get him, tiger.” </p>
<p>“A-Alright.” </p>
<p>Kun walks off and Ten watches him go proudly. Taeyong sits beside Winwin, seating Beomgyu in his lap. Ten smiles down at Winwin, running a hand over his hair. </p>
<p>“What about you, my beautiful baby? Want me to introduce you to anyone?” </p>
<p>Winwin smiles, “I’m ok.” </p>
<p>Ten sits beside him and they watch the party together quietly. Johnny reaches around Taeyong at one point to pick up Beomgyu, “I need to borrow your kid for a second.” </p>
<p>Ten smiles, amused. “Why?” </p>
<p>“I need to prove I’m the best uncle to Doyoung.” </p>
<p>Taeyong chuckles when he hears Doyoung exclaim from the top step. </p>
<p>“I’m the best uncle!” </p>
<p>“Well, you’re actually not, because Beomie loves me like way more, dude.” </p>
<p>Winwin gets pulled away by Hendery and Lucas to join their game with Xiaojun and Jungwoo. And then it’s just Ten and Taeyong on the porch steps. Ten leans his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“You know, when we first ran away, I didn’t think we’d end up here. I thought we’d find a nice little corner of the world to call our own and stay there till we rotted away. I didn’t think we’d be pack leaders.” </p>
<p>“And yet here we are.” </p>
<p>Ten smiles, “Funny, huh?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Taeyong giggles. </p>
<p>Ten meets Taeyong’s eyes and stares, making the alpha blush. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Dance with me, my beautiful alpha.” </p>
<p>Ten takes Taeyong’s hands and pulls him to his feet, away from the porch. Ten laces his fingers around Taeyong’s neck, and Taeyong’s hands find their home on Ten’s waist. They stare into each other’s eyes and dance round in circles to the flutes and drums of the celebration, laughing and smiling even if they’re a little rusty. </p>
<p>It didn’t matter because they were together, and their love would continue to light the path they created into the new world.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's all, folks!<br/>It was so fun sharing this with y'all and I'd like to thank every single person that left a kudo or a comment (especially you, TaetenBDS). I hope y'all liked the ending :)))<br/>I think I might write a sequel to this, what do y'all think?</p>
<p>But before y'all get too sad on me, I'd like to cheer y'all up with the announcement of my next fic, Prague-99!<br/>Posting begins on Thursday. It's a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519372">The 7th Element</a> and will be focusing on our lovelies Taeten.</p>
<p>Oh! I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/Greyquill8">the blue bird app</a> now and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/Greyquill8?t=1569799700">my cc</a>.</p>
<p>Thank you and see you in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>